La venganza
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: SUBIDO 10 CAPIS DE UNA.ALGUNOS CON LEMON. LA venganza de la taijiya se transformo a una del destino, alejando a los amantes, a los que una ves se entregaron de cuerpo y alma, ahora estaran lejos ¿soportaran la condena? MirSan InuKag RinKoh.
1. Un corazón confundido

La Venganza

Por sango900

Advertencia: la gran mayoria de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, ruego que nadie me demande. Gracias

Capitulo 1: Un corazón confundido se reencuentra con un antiguo amor

Hola a todos, este es otro de mis fics (no me maten, solo me gusta escribir) quiero aclarar algo, como siempre.

Este es un fic en el cual todos los personajes viven en la época actual, poco a poco veran salir a casi todos los personajes INPORTANTES de la serie; bueno tambien quiero desirles que: Kagome, Sango,Rin, Kohaku y otros, tienen 16 años (Sango y Kohaku son mellisos pero Sango nacio con 4 minutos antes... así que es la mayor); Miroku e Inu Yasha tiene 17 años, pero Miroku esta en el mismo año estudiantil que todos, ya que viajo por todo un año para prepararse de monje y se retraso en sus estudios, Inu Yasha va a la universidad (más adelante les explicare) Bueno, dejemos de hablar y vamos al fic, supongo que para eso vinieron ¿verdad?

Encontramos a un grupo de jovenes, que al parecer estaban atendiendo a clases pero ahora nos vamos a enfocar en una joven de mirada distante y ojos sumerjidos en el cosmo, estaba triste, pensativa, algo melancolica.

Era increible como ese hombre tenía la facilidad de moverle el mundo a su alrededor, era increible como ella se molestaba, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él tenía la facilidad de poder hacer con su vida, lo que el quisiera? Ella no quería admitir nada, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas, las cuales la molestaban siembre, bueno, ella tambien lo hacia con ellas, era extraño, ellas siempre adivinaban lo que le sucedía, pero ella era tan buena finjiendo, que ellas solo sospechaban algo pero no estaban seguras. Por ejemplo:

Rin, desde hace unas cuantas semanas, estaba ocupada con Kohaku, ella estaba feliz que su amiga estuviera con un buen chico y le alegraba que ella estubiera con su hermano menor; por otro lado, su otra mejor amiga Kagome, bueno ella, ella es tan despistada, que no necesitaba de un chico para estar en las nubes.

Ella tenía otro problema, más bien era el mismo problema de siempre pero visto desde otro lado, ese hombre, el cual parecía que disfrutaba verla celosa, ¡los celos!, ¿qué hay de interesate en tenerlos? aunque ella lo disimulaba bien, no podía evitar tenerlos pero se controlaba, por lo menos eso ella creía, era muy complicado, ella no podía creer que le gustara un chico tan distinto a lo que ella buscaba... –definitivamente el amor es complicado- se desia, a la ves que se sacudía la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, mejor dicho en él.

Ella solo quería que las clases se acabaran, quería llegar a su casa, a su cuarto para poder descansar, quería pensar en que podía hacer para controlarlos, a ese hombre y a su corazón prometo –penso- hacer algo para que él deje de hacerme pasar malos ratos... aunque sea, usando a la misma, venganza para cumplir su promesa . Aun que ella lo deseaba las clases no terminaban.

Miro a Kagome, estaba tan distraída dibujando que, aunque el mundo se callera, ella segiria dibujando, miro a Rin, la cual atandía a los clases o por lo menos eso parecía; ella deseaba poder hacer lo que sus amigas hacian pero seguir el ejemplo de Kagome, dibujar, no le ayudaba para nada, ya que cuando ella tenía una hoja y un lapiz solo dibujaba esos ojos, los ojos que la tenían en constante sufricio, esos ojos tan azules, tan sabios, tan, tan, tan ¡Sango! –se dijo- Deja de pensar en él ; por otro lado seguir el ejemplo de Rin, 'atender', pues, no era lo suyo. Recordo el año pasado, cuando estaban en terser curso, era, de forma tan extraña, facil... pero ahora, estando en primer año de preparatoria, había echo que se confundiera, su corazón y todo su ser habían cambiado

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!_

La campana del salón sonó, por fin la última hora había terminado (todo el mundo estaba cansado de esa clase, biología, ¿cómo no estar cansado? Si esa profesora, a la cual le desian, 'momia' era FASTIDIOSA –pensaban todos) una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Rin y de Sango

- Por fin, esa momia me tenia en completo aburrimiento –dijo Rin, moviendose de un lado a otro, era increible, tenía tanta energía, aunque estubo en una de las peores clases del día, tenía la suficiente energía para mover un edificio (ustedes me entienden), regreso a ver a Kagome, la cual seguia dibujando- Querida, ya se acabo la hora, LEVANTATE

- Ah, si, ya voy

- ¿Kagome? Debes prestar más atencion a lo que pasa a tu alrededor –dijo Sango

- Tu que hablas, si últimamente, tengo que llamarte cuatro veses, cuando estas viendo al cielo, para que me atiendas, ultimamente hasta eh tenido que tirarte bolas de papel para que racciones

- CHICAS, si no se han dado cuenta es tarde y Kohaku nos a de estar esperando (él tambien esta en primer año de preparatoria pero en otra clase), así que apresúrencen –grito Rin

Definitivamente, esta enamorada de mi hermano pensaba Sango, pero de repente una mano toco su hombro, la cual bajo hasta su cintura (hubiera bajado más pero gracias a que ella regreso a ver y se dio la vuelta, no lo hizo), esta persona la desconsentro.

- Houshi-sama (excelencia)... ya se lo doy –dicho esto saco de su maleta su cuaderno de apuntes y señalo los deberes que eran para el día siguiente- más le vale hacerlos todos y no llarme a mi casa para volvérmelos a preguntar ni tampoco copiar al día siguiente

Miroku la miro asombrado

- ¿cómo sabías que venía a pedirte los deberes?

- Siempre lo hace –su tono fue cortante y muy serio

- Además ¿crees que yo copiaria?

- ¬¬ CLARO QUE SI

- ¿Yo? Sango, ¿por qué dices esas cosas? ¿por qué eres mentirosa?

- ODIO QUE ME DIGAN MENTIROSA –y regresando a ver a sus amigas dijo- es mejor que YA nos vallamos

- Esa es la mejor ide que eh escuchado –dijo Rin, muy entuciasmada y llevándolas a fuera

- Sango ¿a dónde vas? ¡Aun no terminas de decirme los deberes!

Sango se detubo y se regreso con una gran sonrisa

- Es verdad... –y quitandole su cuaderno se dio la vuelta, avanso dos pasos y regreso a ver- si quiere los deberes, VALLA A LA OTRA AULA... a la de YURI (ella era una antigua prometida de Miroku, en el programa, pero en este fic, él... pues bien, él la huye ) y pidale a ella los DEBERES... despues de todo ella estara GUSTOSA de dárselos

Miroku se puso de todos los colotes, hasta llegar a un blanco, debes en cuando Sango sabía como infundirle MIEDO

- Sango, ¿estas molesta?

- NO, CLARO QUE NO, solo estoy CAN-SA-DA

- ¿de qué? pues si estas cansada de las clases, yo puedo acompañarte

- Claro que no estoy cansada por las clases (bueno, tambien estaba cansada por eso) estoy cansada de USTED –dicho esto se retiro con sus amigas, él tan solo la vio como se iba... definitivamente ella se sabía darle miedo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Ya afuera

- Kohaku, perdón por la demora

- Hola Rin, descuida

- Hola HERMANO

- ¿estas molesta? –él joven retrocedió pero Kagome se acerco y le dijo en el oído

- Es po culpa de Miroku –con eso el entendía todo

- Es mejor que nos vallamos –sugirió Sango al notar de que hablaban su hermano y su amiga

- Si

Caminaron hacia la parada del autobús, al subir en el, todos se sentaron, Kohaku y Rin juntos, Kagome encontró un asiento junto a una niña, cuando Sango busco asiento... no lo podía creer... no era posible... justo a ella... de todos los autobuses... a ella le toco ese... de todos los asientos tenía que sobra ese.

- Hola Sango ¿aun molesta? Toma asiento

- Hola Houshi... Houshi-san –y se sentó- claro que no estoy molesta

- Ja, eso no te lo cree nadie, ya es normal que no me tutees y me digas Excelencia (houshi-sama), ahora que me digas 'señor monje'(houshi-san) significa que estas molesta

- QUE NO ESTOY MOLESTA, solo estoy cansada... en serio

-Pues ya te dije que si estabas cansada YO podía acompañrte

- Y ¿cómo lo va hacer?

- Así –y tomándola de la cintura hizo que reposara su cabesa sobre su pecho, ella se sonrojo, podía oír su corazón latir... de repente un chico, alto, cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda (como los de un gato) y con un bronceado hermoso, subio, ella intento separarse de Miroku- Sango ¿qué te pasa?

Sango se separo, él recien llegado se detuvo frente a ella, en ese momento, un joven que estaba sentado en la fila de junto a Miroku y Sango se levanto, el joven se sento en el asiento vasio y miro a Sango con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Sango

- Hola houshi-kun ¿cómo estas? (este joven, al igual que Miroku, ejerce la profecion de monje)

- Bien, ¡adivina! En dos días estaré en tu colegio, mejor dicho en la misma clase que tu ¿qué te paréese?

- Me alegro –Sango noto que Miroku miraba al joven con cierta intriga y mirando a Miroku dijo- Houshi-sama, él es Keiinshi un GRAN amigo de la infancia y que hace pocos días se cambio de casa, ahora vive en el departamento que esta arriba del mío, Houshi-kun el es houshi-sama... es desir Miroku-sama

- Mucho gusto –dijo Keiinshi, con una gran sonrisa continuo- al parecer mi linda Sango es un imán que atrae a los monjes ¿no lo crees? (N/A: imán de los monjes apuestos... y sexis... ¡Aber niegenlo! ¡no pueden! es que es verdad )

- Ah... si –dijo Miroku, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente... desde la parte en que ese houshi vivía arriba del departamento de Sango y por último 'mi linda Sango' eso no le agradaba.

- Entonces, Sango ¿a dónde me vas a invitarme? –pregunto houshi-kun

- Pues, nosotros –dijo Sango señalando a Kagome, Rin y Kohaku- vamos a tomar un helado... en el mismo lugar que ambos hibamos cuando eramos niños

- Pues es una magnific idea... ¿y tu novio? –dijo houshi-kun señalando a Miroku- ¿va a venir con nosotros?

- El no es mi novio, es un compañero del curso, aunque es mayor a mi con un año

- Eso quiere desir que soy el más sabio del curso –continuo Miroku con una gran sonrisa- ¿por qué me dices compañero? Pense que eramos amigos o algo más

- Porque... no soy amiga de gente aprobechada... ni HENTAI, además Yuri me mata si me ve tratandolo como a un amigo, si solo tratandolo como un compañero más, ella me quiere pegar

En ese momento Yuri subio al autobus, la persona que iba junto a Keiinshi se levanto y ella se sento junto a él.

- Hola Miroku... Hola Sango

- Hola Yuri -dijieron ambos

Pero Sango añadio, mirando a Miroku

- ¿Por qué mejor, hushi-kun y usted cambian de asiento? así Yuri y usted estaran juntos y yo puedo conversar más ameno con houshi-kun ¿qué le parese?

- ¡No! ¡Sango! –penso Miroku- ¡tu sabes que no soporto a Yuri! 

- ¿por qué? –preguntaron houshi-kun, Sango y Yuri (la más ofendida)

- Porque... veran –no podía creer, que hubiera dicho eso- me gusta... la... ventana

- Pues –dijo Yuri- cambiamos ambos de puesto y así tu iras en la ventane y yo junto a ti

- Por favor houshi-sama... asi no sigo enojada por ser usted tan idiota

- No que, no estabas enojada

- Vamos hombre –dijo Keiinshi- dejanos estar a solas un segundo, pareces su novio

- Esta bien

Continuara...

N/A: Hola... quiero serles muy sincera, yo siempre termino mis historias pero me suena que este fic no les va a gustar ;; lo que sucede es que, es basado, MUCHO, en la vida rea; como dice en mi biografía, en las dedicatorias yo menciono nombres de gente de la serie (ejm: houshi-sama, Yuri...(los cuales son los sobrenombre de amigos y conocidos), es por eso, por la sugerencia de Ely-chan (otra escritora muy buena) la cual me dijo "por que no escribes un fic, UNIVERSO ALTERNO, con lo que sucede día a día... las cosas interesantes, pero modificadas al fic", desidi hacerle caso, por que tiene grandes ideas , pero me desiluciona este fic, por que es muy romantico y no tiene más amoción (bueno en mi vida, ya que me dicen Sango, es muy traumatico y me pone nerviosa ) pero les juro que con su ayuda yo voy a mejorarlo... Ayudenme, les pido que en sus rewius me digan lo que le falta, si les gusta o si lo elimino no sean crueles.

Nota: Ely-chan, muy pronto va a sacar un fic, muy interesante, en la sección de Sakura, se los recomiendo, lo eh leido y es uno de los mejores que eh visto ANIMO Ely-chan


	2. houshisama vs houshikun, y el hanyou her...

Capitulo 2: houshi-sama v.s. houshi-kun, y el hanyou herido

Miroku miro a houshi-kun con rencor, Keiinshi se sentó junto a Sango y tomo su mano, cuando llegaron a la heladería todos se pararon... hasta Miroku... y bajaron del autobús

- Excelencia ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Dejo a Yuri SOLA!

- Vine a ver que no te pase nada a ti... digo... a Kagome... no ves que Kohaku esta con Rin y tu con ese chico, ella estará sola

- Gracias pero sé cuidarme SOLA

- Además –dijo Sango- ella va a tener compañía, ahora mismo la llevo a que conozca el edificio en donde entreno, esta cerca de aquí, ahí tengo un amigo que le puede hacer de compañía.

- ¿Acaso haces artes marciales? – pregunto Keiinshi

- No, bueno casi, ahí estoy aprendiendo a usar una nueva arma y el joven que va a venir esta controlando una arma, que tiene gran poder espiritual ven Kagome... ¡Keiinshi! ¿Me haces un favor?

- El que quieras

- Acompañas a HOUSHI-SAMA a su casa, ya que es cerca y regresas, así no estarás aburrido

- Con mucho gusto mi linda Sango

- ¬¬ pero Sango –dijo Miroku mirando rencor a Keiinshi- yo quiero quedarme.

- Solo si deja que Yuri venga

- Mejor me voy

- Entonces Kagome vámonos –y despidiéndose añadió- espérenos

En el segundo piso del edificio en que entrenaba Sango (era como un doyo (o como se diga) o gimnasio)

- Mira Kagome aquí es

- Es muy lindo

- Lo se, que arma te gusta

Kagome se acerco a un arco y flecha y los tomo

- Esto

- ¿sabes manejarlos?

- No

- Pues el sencei (profesor) te puede enseñar

- Tu crees que me admita

- Claro... Mira ese es el joven que te dije

Sango señalo a un joven alto, con un largo cabello plateado, unas peculiares orejas de perro, estaba dando la espalda pero se veía a simple vista que tenía una gran musculatura... en ese momento se quito la playera negra que cargaba... dejo ver una GRAN, GRAN musculatura (N.A: se los digo, si yo presenciaba eso me moría y con gusto)

- ¡Inu Yasha! –grito Sango al ver que Kagome se sonrojaba- no ves que aquí hay mujeres

El joven regreso a ver, tenía unos ojos dorados, Kagome se admiro de la forma de ojos que tenía, parecían los de un gato o de ciertos perros, eran hermosos.

- Hola Sango y ¿ella es?

- Kagome –contesto Sango, empujando a su amiga para que saludara- es la chica que te dije que nos acompañaría

- Hola, yo soy Inu Yasha... el mejor de aquí –dijo en un tono de grandeza pero a la ves de burla- es broma, Sango es mucho mejor cuando viene molesta por algo

Sango le dio un golpe pero Kagome interrumpió

- Nunca eh visto a un youkai tan cerca –dijo Kagome emocionada

- No soy youkai, soy un hanyou, prefiero ser demonio y humano Mi madre fue humana... antes de morir y mi padre fue un gran demonio, ambos fallecieron cuando tenía 8 años

- Lo siento

- Descuida, ahora vivo con mi medio hermano... Sesshumaru... es extraño pero como casi nunca lo veo, tengo la casa para mi solo

- Me alegra –Kagome dirigió su mirada a Sango- ¿cuál es el arma que estas usando?

- Esta –y enseño un bumerán que era casi de su tamaño, lo also con una mano- es un Hiraicotsu

Kagome intento tomarlo, con una sola mano, cuando Sango lo soltó Kagome casi cae por el peso del arma pero Inu Yasha la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su pecho (él aun estaba sin su camiseta así que Kagome callo en el pecho desnudo de Inu Yasha), ella tan solo se sonrojo, él tomó el arma con la otra mano

- Oye ¿estas bien?

- Eh... sí... gracias OO

- Es algo pesada y es muy grande, por eso prefiero usar esto –apoyo el bumerán en su espalda y saco su espada- es liviana y mucho más conveniente

- Inu Yasha no me molestes, esta es mi arma –dijo Sango quitándole su bumerán y jalando a Kagome añadió- y esta es mi amiga, así que suéltala

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, no podían creer que hubieran estado tanto tiempo cerca, sin darse cuenta, Sango se rió y añadió

- Es mejor que te vallas a cambiar para ya irnos

- Esta bien –Inu Yasha se retiro

En la heladería

- Sango por fin llegaste –dijo Keiinshi- tu amigo... Miroku, me hizo muchas preguntas

- ¿Enserio? – Sango se sentó junto a todos sus amigos

- Sí, como por ejemplo: ¿qué si fuimos novios?, Sí ¿te eh besado?, ¿Qué si tuvimos alguna relación?, Asta me pregunto que, ¿que veías tu en mi?

- OO ¿y tu que le contestaste?

- Toda la verdad

- Que verdad

- Que si fuimos novios, que si te besado, que por supuesto tuvimos una gran relación, y que supongo que veías en mi, un chico con algo en especial... me agrado ese joven a pesar de tanta pregunta

- ¿¡Porque le dijiste todo!?

- No vi nada de malo

Sango tomo una gran cucharada de helado de vainilla

- Tienes razón

Y así paso la tarde, al llegar a su departamento, dejo entrar a todos, en ese momento Kirara (su gata) salió corriendo a gran velocidad, Inu Yasha tuvo que esquivarla y se tropezó y callo todas las gradas hasta el primer piso (Sango vivía en el cuarto piso)

Inu Yasha se despertó en una cama con sabanas negras con pequeñas medias lunas blancas y almohadas del mismo color pero con estrellas, paredes blancas con manchas de un color rojo claro pero que no era rosado y un muro de ese mismo color pero en el tenia pequeñas notas, escritas en el mismo muro, eran dedicatorias que dejaban las personas que entraban en su cuarto esta es la cama de Sango se dijo, estos colores son los favoritos de ella , cuando este bien, voy a ponerle una dedicatoria que diga "gracias por hacer que casi me muera, ¡por tu gato! Que ironía verdad. ATT: Inu Yasha" , se toco la cabeza, estaba vendado ¿qué me paso? en ese momento Kagome entro

- Hola, ¿ya estas bien?

- Sobreviviré

- vine a vendar lo que me falto

- ¿tu me vendaste? Gracias

Kagome le sonrío

- Disculpa –dijo la joven- ¿vas a la preparatoria o a la universidad?

- A la universidad, voy a ser un GRAN abogado

- Eso quiere decir que eres mayor a Sango ¿verdad?

- No exactamente, solo por un año, en realidad, cuando mis padres murieron ni mi hermano ni yo queríamos seguir en la escuela así que nuestros tíos y padrinos, pagaron, con el dinero de nuestros padres, profesores privados, los cuales, hasta en vacaciones nos educaban, es por eso que a los 14 años ya sabía todo lo que ahora a Sango y a ti les enseñan, es por eso que este año decidí, al igual que mi hermano, ir a la universidad. El disfruta estudiar para seguir con el negocio de la familia mientras que yo disfruto con la idea de ser un gran abogado

Ella sonrío, aunque lo conocía poco tiempo, ella no podía imaginarlo vestido de traje y portándose con seriedad en un juicio, luego vio el muro de las "dedicatorias" de la habitación de Sango

- No crees que deberías ponerle una dedicatoria en ese muro

- En eso mismo estaba pensando

- "gracias por hacer que casi me muera, ¡por tu gato! Que ironía verdad. ATT: Inu Yasha" -dijo Kagome, en ese momento noto como el rostro serio de Inu Yasha dejaba ver una gran sonrisa, seguida de grandes carcajadas- ¿qué es gracioso?

- Yo pensaba poner exactamente lo mismo

- ¿en serio?

- Si

- !Wuao!, Ustedes son idénticos –dijo Sango entrando a su cuarto, ambos chicos se sonrojaron- ¿Inu Yasha, estas bien?

- Si, gracias pero voy a matar a tu gato

- Lo haces y yo te tumbo de un noveno piso, a ver si sobrevives

Kagome rió, ¡parecían hermanos!

- Déjame que te ponga las vendas –Kagome se acerco e Inu Yasha se quito la camiseta que cargaba, ella se sonrojo, era la segunda ves que ella miraba su musculatura

- Solo deja que llame a un amigo –saco su celular y marco un numero- Halo... ¿estas ocupado?... entonces ven un momento... Ven al (le dio la dirección de la casa de Sango)... estoy tirado en una cama... es la dirección de una amiga... ¡No seas pervertido! ¡No me acosté con ella! (Sango y Kagome abrieron los ojos tanto que casi se les caen) es que un gato me tumbo desde un cuarto piso y me rodee las gradas... ¡no te rías!... ¿entonces vienes?... ¿para que quieres saber si esa chica es hermosa?... oye solo ven –en ese momento colgó- Ya viene, descuiden es un pervertido pero yo voy a controlarlo

- Más te vale Inu Yasha o Kagome, Rin y Yo te matamos

- Tranquila Sango

- Ya es suficiente con tener uno en mi clase

- ¿no será el mismo? –pregunto el hanyou con un rostro pícaro

- No creo que la vida sea tan cruel conmigo

En ese momento un carro deportivo convertible color azul noche se parqueo frente al edificio

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo. Gracias por el animo que me han dado en mi mail y en la pagina... solo les quiera decir que me recomienden si le poco un POCO de picante, no creo que LEMON, aun que muchas me lo han pedido, el problema, aun que no es muy grabe, a comparación de muchos fics, es que ellos tienen 16 años, pero solo si lo desean tendrá picante o LEMON, esta bien, esta bien, intentare hacerlo, lo prometo, con la condición de que me digan si es lo que realmente desean


	3. El amigo de Inu Yasha

Capitulo 3: El amigo de Inu Yasha es... es... _¡LIE! _(¡NO!)

- Espero que ese Inu Yasha este bien, la voz de la joven que escuche cuando hable con él era igual a la de alguien que conozco

Flash Back

Estaba en su casa preparándose el almuerzo cuando su celular sonó

- Halo, ¿Inu Yasha?... Claro que no estoy ocupado... dame la dirección en donde estas... (anota la dirección) ¿en qué estado estas?... ¿de quien es esta dirección?... ¡Oye! ¡no sabía que te gustaba disfrutar la 'pasión' tan temprano ¿y como así te acostaste con ella?... Ja ja ja un gato te gano, al GRAN INU YASHA un gato le gano Ja, ja, ja... Claro que voy, ¿es linda tu amiga?... para saber si vale la pena ir a verte... -Inu Yasha le colgó- eso debe significar que ella SI es hermosa

Salió de su casa, se subió a su carro (cuanto le agradeció que sus padres le consiguieran un carro y la licencia para usarlo) se miro en el espejo y se puso unas gafas negras y se fue

Flash Back

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, toco la puerta

- Aquí debe ser

- Alguien toca la puerta –dijo Sango dejando a Kagome e Inu Yasha solos, miro a Keiinshi, el cual estaba mirando en su cocina- en la refrigeradora hay comida y bebida, come lo que quieras –Keiishi le sonrío, entro en la sala y vio a su hermano besando a Rin- ¡Vallases a otro lado a hacer eso! –Ambos se sonrojaron y se fueron al cuarto de Kohaku- Ya voy –abrió la puerta- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOUSHI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- SANGO, ¿qué haces aquí? –Miroku entro

- Esta es mi casa ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Vine a ver a un amigo

- Querida Sango ¿quién es? –dijo Keiinshi saliendo de la cocina

- ¡Que hace el aquí!

- ¡BASTA! –Grito Sango, tomo la mano de Keiinshi y le dijo- ¿puedes ver si Kohaku no se ha comido a Rin? ¿Aun?

- Claro –y se retiro

- ¡Él ya conoce tu casa! ¿Y yo? ¡Solo vengo, ya que Inu Yasha me llamo! ¡Que cruel eres Sango!

- Mejor venga, para que se encuentre con su amigo, esta con Kagome –Sango le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, él la siguió, abrió la puerta de su cuarto e hizo que pasara- Inu Yasha ¿este es tu AMIGO?

- ¿Se conocen? –dijo Inu Yasha, en ese momento noto que estaba tomando la mano de Kagome, ella estaba sonrojada, tanto que dejo caer las vendas que cargaba en su otra mano, pero aun que fuera extraño, él no podía soltar la mano de Kagome, solo se sonrojo

Sango y Miroku notaron la escena y él les pregunto

- Inu Yasha ¿qué paso aquí? U

- Nada –pero aun no podía soltar la mano de Kagome- solo me estaba vendando

En ese momento Kirara entro y se lanzo sobre Miroku

- Kirara, baja –pero la gata no le hizo caso

- Déjala Sango, se nota que le agrado –Kirara comenzó a ronronear

no puedo creerlo, Kirara no es muy amable con desconocidos pero con houshi-sama es toda amor 

- ¿Inu Yasha? –dijo Kagome- ¿cómo conoces a Miroku?

- Lo que sucede es que el es un gran amigo de mi infancia, para ser exactos antes de tener a mis profesores privados, Miroku y yo éramos amigos de la escuela, ahora, aunque el va a la preparatoria nosotros, mejor dicho, nuestras familias, se llevan muy bien

- Lo que sucede –dijo Miroku sentándose junto a su amigo y tocándole las orejas con un lápiz- es que mi querido perrito no puede vivir sin mi

- ¡NO ME DIGAS PERRO!

- Admite que sin mi, no hubieras conocido a todos esos bombones, mejor dicho, sin mi, nunca hubieras tenido novias

- ¡Que!

Sango y Kagome no pudieron más y se rieron, ambos parecían unos niños

Después de una hora Miroku se llevo a Inu Yasha a su casa, Kagome se fue con ellos junto a Keiishi ya que Sango no quería que ese tonto de Miroku estuviera cerca de su amiga sin guardaespaldas.

Sango se acostó en su cama y abrazo su oso negro y recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día pero los ojos de houshi-sama no se iban

¿qué fue eso? ¿y esa mirada? ¿acaso houshi-kun no fue del agrado de houshi-sama? ¿por qué? Sango recordó algo, su promesa, la promesa que se dio, prometio que se vengaría de houshi-sama si fuera necesario, ¿acaso el destino estaba dándole una señal? ¿esa seria su venganza? No quería usar a houshi-kun pero ella no se comportaría, nada, extraña solo evitaría a houshi-sama... y su razón sería houshi-kun

Al día siguiente

Despertó muy temprano, se dispuso a hacer unos sanduches

deben ser suficientes para: houshi-kun, le daré tres, Inu Yasha, con cuatro estará bien, Kohaku, solo tres, él siempre come antes des salir, para Kagome, uno, al igual que para Rin y para mi Sango recordo que a las 11 pm, Inu Yasha, la llamo

Flash Back

Sango estaba viendo su televisor y sonó su teléfono

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Sango?.. Soy Ayame

- Hola ¿cómo estas?

- se diría que bien... es que ese tonto de Koga siempre me tiene en unos líos

- ¿qué paso?

- Lo de siempre... vive y muere hablando de 'Kagome' ¿qué tiene ella que yo no?

- Eso no lo se pero tal ves si haces lo que ella hace con él

- ¿y que hace?

- no prestarle NADA de atención

- Gracias, eso debe ayudarme... desde mañana no le presto nada de atención a Koga

- ¿No necesitas nada más de mi?

- No

- Entonces adiós, estoy muy cansada

- nos vemos mañana

Sango colgó y se acostó, en ese momento sonó su celular

- ¿Ahora que pasa? Ayame

- ¿Sango? ¡Soy Inu Yasha! No Ayumi, Ayashu... o lo que sea que me ayas dicho

- perdóname te confundí ¿qué sucede?

- Mañana voy a recojerlos, a ti y a tu hermano, para llevarlos a su preparatoria

- Gracias... pero deberás recoger a Rin también, Kohaku siempre la va a ver y...

- Ya se, ya se, Kagome ya me lo dijo, avísale a Rin por mi

- ¿Kagome? ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

- Este... veras... yo... bueno... mejor dicho ella...

- No me digas que te ofreciste a recojerla mañana.

- pues...

- ¿Eso fue antes o después de dejarla en su casa?

- Antes ¿por qué?

- Por nada

- Entonces, ¿puedes hacer el desayuno para todos? ¿hasta para Keiinshi? Él también viene

- Claro, después de todo, ya se a donde podemos ir, es un lugar muy romántico

- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana

- Hasta mañana Romeo... Cuida a Julieta por Rin y por mi

- ¿Qué?

- Adiós

Sango rió y le colgó

Flash Back

entonces son 13 sanduches penso Sango, guardo algo de tomar en su mochila esto será interesante, nunca vi a Kagome ni a Inu Yasha tan raros rió, en ese momento tocaron su puerta deben de ser ellos 

- ¡Kohaku! ¡Abre la puerta!

Su hermano salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta Sango entro a su cuarto y sacando su maquillaje se arreglo, al terminar se vio por última ves en el espejo perfecto y salió

- Hola chicos

- Hola Sango –dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa, Keiinshi se arrodillo y beso la mano de Sango

- Hola mi hermosa guerrera –llevaba el uniforme de su colegio

- Hola houshi-kun ¿acaso hoy entras a clases con nosotros?

- Si, mi hermosa Sango

- ¿ya nos vamos? –pregunto Inu Yasha señalando la puerta

- Vamonos

Todos bajaron las gradas y vieron un convertible rojo con asientos negros, ahí les esperaba Rin

- Hola chicos

- Hola Rin

Kohaku se sentó junto a ella y la beso, todos entraron al carro, Inu Yasha al volante y Kagome en el asiento junto a él, Keiinshi le abrió la puerta a Sango y entro junto a ella

- ¿a dónde vamos Sango? –pregunto Inu Yasha

- Al parque Corazón

Inu Yasha ya conocía ese lugar, condujo hasta ahí y todos bajaron, Sango saco los sanduches y las bebidas, todos comieron muy a gusto, Inu Yasha toco la mano de Kagome por accidente pero ella lo sostuvo como si hubiera sido de verdad lo que ambos deseaban, él se sonrojo pero no evito tener la mano de Kagome junto a la de él, le era extraño, nunca había estado tan nervioso y alegre a la ves; Kagome no sabía lo que pasaba, solo quería disfrutar cada momento con él. Al terminar Inu Yasha los llevo al colegio, él acompaño a Kagome a su clase y se despidió de todos

- ¿quieren que los venga a recoger?

- Si, gracias

Todos miraron salir al joven de larga cabellera plateada.

Sango sintió una mano en su cintura, también se percato que los dedos de esa mano se movían rápidamente por toda su espalda, ella se paro en las puntas de sus pies (eso siempre le daba cosquillas)y dio un grito ahogado... no pudo más y se abrazo de Keiinshi (él estaba frente a ella)

- ¡¿¡¿Sango?!?! ¿qué haces? –era la voz del dueño de aquella mano... era Miroku con una mirada molesta

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por todo , les aseguro que lo que va a vivir Sango (se los digo por experiencia propia) va a ser muy, muy intrigante... sobre lo de lo picante, lo voy a poner pero deben esperar unos capítulos más , y sobre lo de LEMON... esta bien, lo prometido es deuda, esto tendrá lemon pero con dulzura ¿cómo? ×× no me pregunten, me voy a esmerar para que sea tierno en ese aspecto y no brusco ni agresivo... pero deben esperar algunos capítulos


	4. Un houshi celoso

Capitulo 4: ¿Usted? ¿celoso?... Houshi-sama invita a Sango a salir

- buenos días houshi-sama ¿por qué hizo eso? Usted sabe que tengo cosquillas. Casi me muero

- porque pense que me regresarías a ver, nunca imagine que abrazarías descaradamente a 'KEIINSHI'

- ¿descaradamente? –Sango se molesto pero recordó su promesa- ¿acaso le molesta?

- ¡No! Pero todos van a pensar que ustedes son novios

- Y si lo piensan ¿qué? yo no tengo problema alguno ¿usted si?

- no, claro que no, solo decía, era una sugerencia

En ese momento Sango dejo su maleta en su asiento, Rin se sentó en la fila de la izquierda pero a la misma distancia que ella y Kagome en la fila derecha, y al igual que Rin, a la misma distancia que Sango, Keiinshi se sentó frente a ella y Miroku atrás de ella... un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Sango no me agrada sentir los ojos de houshi-sama en mi espalda . Las clases comenzaron y todos se dispusieron a atender, un pequeño papel callo en el puesto de Sango, ella regreso a ver y encontró los ojos verdes de Ayame, ellas se sonrieron y siguieron atendiendo la clase (de Ingles)

- Esto es aburrido –dijo en voz baja Rin

- Es verdad –le apoyo Kagome, la cual dejo de dibujar por un segundo- ¿Sango? ¿quieres mis últimos dibujos? ¡Son para ti!

- Claro –Kagome saco su carpeta y de ella un sobre, Sango lo abrió y viro de reojo, no dejo que nadie viera

- ¡que lindo! –dijo Sango en un grito ahogado, era su pequeña Kirara en sus brazos (Kagome dibujaba muy lindo)

- Pero hay otros dibujos

Sango miro el segundo dibujo, eran los ojos de houshi-sama

- OO

- Aun hay más

Miro la siguiente hoja, era un dibujo de ella usando su Hiraikutsu

- Gracias

- Hay más

Sango miro otra hoja, era houshi-kun, muy apuesto

- gracias

- Faltan dos más... por favor no me mates

Sango miro la siguiente hoja, era houshi-sama, cuerpo completo, vestido como un monje, ropa azul y un manto negro, se veía tan sexy

- OO

Sango miro la otra hoja, era houshi-sama y houshi-kun, ¡besándola! Houshi-sama besaba su mejilla derecha y houshi-kun su mejilla izquierda

- Gra... gracias OO

- Te dije que no me mataras

- Es lo que intento

- Sango ¿qué dibujos son? –era Rin, Sango se los paso, Rin puso de todas las caras que tenía, al mirar el ultimo dibujo rió- eres muy buena dibujando Kagome

- Gracias

- ¿me permites verlos? –era Miroku

- OO ¡No! –ni loca se los daría

- Pero

- ya dije que NO

- ¿y a mi? –era Ayame

- Claro, pero no se los enseñes a nadie -Ayame solo pudo reír

El profesor se acerco a Sango y sus amigas

- ¿Miss Sango? ¿Do you like my class?

- Em... I... Yo... OO... Yes

El profesor la miro algo molesto pero continuo su clase

- ¿qué paso? Mi linda Sango –pregunto Keiinshi

- Nada, solo me distraje como no hacerlo... con esos dibujos quien no se distrae 

El tomo la mano de Sango y la beso con delicadeza (la mano que tenía entre las de él), Miroku se molesto un poco ¿por qué? pero no podía entenderlo. En el transcurso de las horas houshi-kun le sonreía a Sango, ella solo le devolvía la sonrisa con otra

En el receso

- Vallan ustedes, yo ya las alcanzó –grito Sango, mientras corría algo extraño le paso a houshi-sama, y no me lo a querido decir en ese momento bajo las gradas y miro para todas las direcciones, buscando a Miroku. De repente diviso la suileta del monje, corrió desesperadamente, él tenía su rostro entre sus manos, ella se paro frente a él

- Siento la presencia de una gran guerrera ¿me equivoco? –also a ver y miro los ojos cafés de Sango- Hola mi Sango

- ¿houshi-sama? ¿esta bien?

Miroku tomo las manos de Sango y asercandola a su cuerpo le dijo

- Es solo que...

- ¡¡SANGO!! –era Keiinshi desde las gradas

- YA VOY, houshi-sama ¿podemos hablar después?

- esta bien... prométeme algo

- ¿qué?

- ¿nos veremos en el parque de las almas, después de clases? ¡SOLOS!

Sango intento evadir la pregunta pero se quedo sumergida en esos ojos, azules, oscuros, como la noche, casi violetas, dudo por un segundo pero...

- Esta bien houshi-sama, nos veremos en el parque de las almas después de clases

- ¿solos?

- esta bien solos

Sango salió corriendo y se encontró con Keiinshi, él le dio un dulce beso en la mano (houshi-sama aun la miraba, se molesto por un segundo pero recordó que estaría con ella esa tarde) ella tan solo le sonrío.

Después de las clases

- Sango ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa? –le pregunto houshi-kun mientras cargaba su maleta

- Claro... espera... no puedo, quede en verme con houshi-sama

- ¿te gusta?

- ¡No! no debo OO ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- porque tu mira cambia cuando estas con él

- ¿eso crees?

- Si, una parte de mi me esta feliz de verte así... por eso quiero darte esto –saco un pequeño amuleto, un colmillo de león marino (son como las focas o los lobos marinos) (descuiden aunque era real, yo les aseguro que se le quito al león marino después de morir POR CAUSAS NATURALES)y junto a una cadena de plata se lo entrego- esto te protegerá a ti y a la persona que ames

- _KAWAII_ (tierno o bonito) Gracias ¿me lo podrías poner?

Keiinshi se acerco y alzando el largo cabello de Sango le coloco la cadena, en ese momento llego Miroku (se enojo, más bien se puso celoso)

- hola houshi-sama

- ¬¬ que bonito collar... y que simpático dije

- gracias

- Bueno es mejor que me retire... Adiós Sango, adiós Miroku-san

- Adiós houshi-kun

- Adiós Keiinshi-kun –y mirando a Sango añadió- ¿nos vamos?

- Esta bien

Miroku la llevo a su carro, le abrió la puerta a Sango, dejo que ella se sentara y luego entro, saco sus gafas y se arreglo el cabellos, ella lo miro y se sonrojo un poco (se veía tan lindo... tan sexy OO), él noto el pequeño color rojizo del rostro de Sango y le sonrió, ella saco una peinilla y se soltó el cabello (bueno, lo llevaba recogido con un moño, pero solo las puntas... como en la serie, ¡no cuando lleva el traje de exterminadora!) se lo arreglo

no puedo creer que ella sea tan hermosa, aun más con el cabello suelto penso Miroku, ella se dispuso a recogerse el cabello, como lo cargaba antes, pero él la detubo, tomando su mano

- Me gusta más tu cabello totalmente suelto

- OO

- por favor déjatelo de esa forma

- OO esta bien

El sintio como su corazón se aceleraba pero no pudo evitar sostener la mano de Sango con la suya

- OO ¿a dónde me va a llevar?

- al cielo... quiero decir al parque

- OO pues ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿sin movernos?

- Tienes razón – y acelero todo lo que pudo, Sango sintió como su cabello flotaba

realmente es hermosa... OO ¡que hago pensando en esas cosas! miro la carretera y no dijo ni una palabra hasta llegar. Sango no quitaba su mirada de él, era increíble, con la llegada de houshi-kun, Miroku se comportaba especial con ella... no quiero decir que antes no lo hiciera... pero dejo las perversiones a un lado; ella quería seguir con su plan, debía de dejar de pensar en él, en especial porque el era un mujeriego pero no sabía porque le agradaba tenerlo tan seca. Mientras tanto Miroku solo sentía pequeñas punzadas en su corazón ella es hermosa... ¿pero que digo? ¿por qué solo pienso en que ella es hermosa tan seguido? Yo se que ella es una mujer muy hermosa, pero eso nunca significo que soñara con ella, desde, que la vi con ese otro monje, me a dolido hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón recordó ese sueño

Continuara...

N/A: Hola. ¿les gusto? Lo que bien es BOMBA, y sobre ¿cuándo viene lo INTERESANTE? Bueno para mi esto esta interesante pero ESE interesante al que se refieren va a venir por el cap. 10 o 11... son cortos, así que será muy pronto


	5. Un sueño, una esperanza

Capitulo 5: La decisión de llevar a cabo un sueño

Flash Back

Miroku se encontraba rodeado de mujeres hermosas, de todo tipo, de toda clase, él estaba muy alegre pero de repente cada chica desapareció, cada una se desvanecía de su lado, él se quedo solo, pero una figura se acercaba, era una mujer vestida como una EXTERMINADORA de la época antigua, ella cargaba un gran bumerán. El se acerco para reconocerla, pero ella le dio las espaldas, él se alejo dos pasos pero la joven lo regreso a ver

- Hola houshi-sama

- ¿Sango?

- ¿Si?

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- querrá decir ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- ¿por qué?

- Mire

Miroku miro a todas las direcciones y de repente se encontró con un lago en la noche

- Pero... ¿qué es este lugar?

- Usted debe saberlo

- ¿por qué?

- solo usted puede traerme a este lugar

- ôô ¿a que te refieres?

- A esto – Sango se acerco lentamente y lanzo su bumerán muy lejos y lo tomo de la camiseta, lo acerco a ella y lo beso con toda la pasión que podía cargar después de un momento se separo- Espero que la próxima, usted me bese y me de toda su pasión en ese beso –tomo su bumerán y...

En ese momento se despertó

Flash Back

No puedo creer que una mujer me diera tantos nervios la miro de reojo y la vio suspirar

- ¿por qué suspiras?

- Por alguien

- ¬¬ ¿por quien?

- Por un houshi

- ¿por Keiinshi o por mi?

- No se lo diré... Mire ya llegamos

Miroku parqueo el carro y ambos bajaron

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa

Miroku la llevo al pequeño lago que se encontraba en medio del parque

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No mucha... pero si usted desea podemos comer, aun que yo no traje dinero

- ¿qué clase de caballero me crees?

- ¿¿¿¿?????

- Pues yo te invito pero con una condición

- ¿cuál?

- Que tomes mi brazo para ir a ese lugar

- ¡No!

- ;; ¿por qué?

- Porque pueden pensar que somos novios

- y si lo piensan ¿qué? ¡Tu me dijiste que no te importaba que pensaran que tu y Keiinshi son novios! ¿qué diferencia hay?

- Que... que... usted... es... un HENTAI y un mujeriego... y solo yo quedo mal

- ;; Que cruel eres

- ×× Esta bien –tomo su brazo- pero solo esta ves

En el restauran

-¿qué quieres comer?

- -- todo esta con altos precios

- Pues solo pide, ya te dije que yo pagare

- No me puedo aprovechar, es de mala educación... pida usted primero... además la comida tan CERIA no es de mi estilo

- ¿ceria?

- Si, es muy refinada

- pues que te gusta

- La pizza

- ¡Camarera! –la camarera se acerco- ¿tiene pizza?

- OO

- Claro que si señor

- Pues, linda, pregúntale a la hermosa dama que ingredientes desea

- ¿Señorita? ¿qué ingredientes desea en la pizza?

- Pues... con todo... supongo –y mirando a Miroku pregunto- ¿qué ingrediente no le gusta?

- Todos me encantan

- Pues les traeré una con toda ¿algo más?

- dos jugos, uno de mango y ¿el otro?...

- Dos de mango

- Ya les traigo –la camarera se alejo

- ¿No sabía que le gustara el jugo de mango? –le pregunto Sango

- Es mi favorito

- El mío también –y cambiando su rostro a uno molesto, al ver como le sonreía a las camareras- ¬¬ Usted no cambia ¿verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Que sigue siendo mujeriego! ¡ese es el defecto que más odio en los hombres! ... ¡Además de ser HENTAI!

- Te prometo que cambiare OO creeme

- Pues... no se si debería creerle... además ¿por qué cambiaría?

- ¿cómo? ¿debo tener un motivo?

- Si ¿cuál es su motivo de inspiración?

- Pues... una chica... una guerrera... una exterminadora

- No sabía que conocía exterminadoras

- Pues al parecer si

- ¬¬ pues que bueno... ¿quién es?

- Porque quieres saberlo

- Porque yo también soy de familia de grandes exterminadores

- ¿En serio? esto debe ser una señal 

- Claro, por eso practico con una gran arma de batalla

Miroku tomo un esferográfica y dibujo algo, se lo enseño

- ¿es acaso este bumerán? ¿casi de tu porte?

- ¿como lo sabe?

- ¿y también usas una espada de mano? ¿para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo?

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

- cuando me besaste... en mi sueño... sentía esa espada, estabas tan serca que me lastimabas con ella a un costado ¡No! ¡solo supuse!

- Pues suposo bien

- En tontees mi taiji-ya... ¿te gusta la pizza?

- ¿taiji-ya?

- Si tu me dices houshi-sama, yo te diré MI taijiya

- ¿mi?

- Claro... mira la pizza

Ambos disfrutaron de la pizza ¿¡¿TAIJIYA?!? Sango se sonrojaba pero intento disimular. Al terminar dieron un paseo por las orillas del lago, Sango se sentía tan cómoda con él, nunca penso que él dejaría su forma HENTAI para dar una forma muy galante y dulce a la ves, era extraño pero a la ves muy emocionante

- ¿Sango?

- Si

- Podría darte algo

- Claro

Ya se avía ocultado el sol y las primeras estrellas salieron

- Pues... ves esa estrella –señalando una pequeña y casi sin brillo- así era mi corazón antes de... –Sango lo escucho muy atentamente, él señalo otra estrella, una grande y muy brillante- ahora es así, después de...

- ¿Antes y después? ¿de que?

- De... conocerte mi hermosa taiji-ya –se acerco y la tomo de la cintura y la dejo frente a frente de su rostro- desde que te conocí mi corazón cambio

El se acerco muy lentamente a sus labios, ella intento alejarse pero se sentía rodeada y la beso, con tanta fuerza, con tanto amor que cada ves que el se alejaba, para tomar aire, ella recobraba algo de su color natural, pero cuando él regresaba, con mucha más pasión y la acercaba más, ella se ponía totalmente roja y le era cada ves más difícil respirar pero cuando el se alejo y la miro a los ojos, ella se alejo con todas sus fuerzas, Miroku se extraño, Sango dejo caer unas lagrimas

Continuara...

N/A: Lo se, lo se, esta extraña esa parte pero en el próximo capitulo, verán más cosas, verán los motivos, los cuales son muy BUENOS, además les quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me han dado. adiós


	6. ¡No puedo estar junto a él! ¡Un hentai!

Capitulo 6: ¡No puedo estar con un ¡hentai!

- ¡No! ¡Deje de hacerme sufrir! ¡Quiero olvidarlo!

Sango salió corriendo, Miroku intento seguirla pero ella era muy rápida ¿qué paso? estaba extrañado pero tenía una gran alegría sus labios son cálidos penso mientras la recordaba, mientras la besaba...

Sango corrio lo suficiente como para alejarse lo más que podía de él, se toco los labios y mientras dejo ver una sonrisa ciertas lagrimas cayeron ¡Sango! ¡Debes olvidarlo! pero se volvió a tocar los labios no puedo creer que bese tan bien .

Sango avanzo asta el muelle que estaba en el lago, era extenso, llegaba asta, casi, la mitad del lago, miro un letrero: PELIGRO, MUELLE DEBIL, NO AVANCE

que me importa Sango siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás

- Sango esta en peligro –se dijo Miroku, ya estaba en su carro pero decidió buscarla- mi corazón me lo dice.

La joven caminaba por el muelle, una pequeña neblina la rodeaba, se sentía dividida en dos, una parte estaba feliz, sus labios... tan cálidos... tan tiernos... tan dulces ella solo sonreía pero la otra parte estaba triste, decepcionada debo controlar a este corazón, no puedo amar a alguien que me hace sufrir, alguien para el cual debo ser solo un numero más la joven dejo caer unas lagrimas, llego hasta el pequeño mirador que había, un pasamanos estaba en las orillas, se apoyo en el y dejo que la suave brisa la calmara.

Mientras tanto Miroku corría por las orillas del lago, cuando vio el muelle vio una figura, la de una persona, era una mujer ese cabello... ese cuerpo... ¡es Sango! se dijo mientras corría para encontrarse con ella, llego a la entrada al muelle y vio un letrero: PELIGRO, MUELLE DEBIL, NO AVANCE

- ¡SANGO! –su voz se escuchaba desesperada- ¡SANGO!

¿por qué no me oyes? se decía iré por ti el joven no podía creer que Sango fuera a ese lugar tan peligroso

- la brisa es suave –penso la joven y se apoyo más al pasamanos, sintió como este se movía- esto esta débil –se intento alejar pero...

- ¡Sango!

- ¡Déjeme en PAZ! –grito Sango y se apoyo con todas sus fuerzas al pasamanos y este se rompió, llevándose con él a la joven de cabello castaño

- ¡Sango! –Miroku se acerco a la orilla y extendió su mano pero la joven no salía a la orilla

¡Mi pie! - pensaba Sango aun dentro del agua. Su pie estaba atorado entre unos tubos y no podía salir por aire- ¡no puedo salir 

- ¡¡¡Sango!!!

Miroku se quito la chaqueta que cargaba y se metió al agua

¡Ahí esta! se dijo Miroku, nado hasta el cuerpo de la joven, el cual no se movía, Miroku saco su pie de entre los tubos y salió del agua con ella

- ¡¡¡¡Sango!!! –grito el monje sin oír respuesta debo darle respiración de boca a boca... o morirá 

No lo volvió a pensar y acerco sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a darle aire

¿qué sucede? ¿por qué todo esta tan oscuro? ¿tan silencioso?.. ¡Siento un dulce calor!... ¡Algo con calidez esta sobre mis labios 

- Esta congelada debo darle calor ¿pero como?... Tendré que abrazarla

¿qué es esto? ¡mi cuerpo se esta calentando! ¡el frío se fue! ¡Algo esta sobre mi cuerpo! Es una sensación reconfortable ¡por mis labios entra _fuu _(viento)! Pero es un viento cálido, esto me gusta ¡la oscuridad se va! 

- ¡Sango! ¡Sango! ¡Mírame! ¡reacciona!

esa voz.. ¿la conosco? ¡es un hombre! ¿por qué quiere que lo mire? ¿por qué se escucha desesperado?

por fin se dijo el joven, ya estaba preocupándose, tenía a una hermosa mujer en sus brazos, le había dado respiración boca a boca y ella no racionaba pero por fin comenzó a dar señales de vida, poso su mirada sobre la de ella mírame, Sango solo mírame 

¿de quien son esos ojos? ¿por qué me atraen? ¡Son los de... houshi-sama! 

- Hou..houshi-sama –su voz era débil

- sango, ¿estas bien? –pregunto el monje, la chica asintió, él la abrazo con más fuerza- no se que hubiera echo sin ti

- OO –Sango se sonrojo demasiado, pero reposo su rostro en el pecho del joven- ¿me llegaría a mi casa? Por favor

- Claro que si... –tomo su chaqueta y la deposito sobre el cuerpo de la joven-... no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?

- Si OO

El monje llevo a Sango en brazos hasta su auto, la dejo en el asiento que se encuentra junto al del conductor, cerro la puerta y el entro por la otra y arranco el carro, la joven se quedo dormida

es tan hermosa cuando duerme... podría mirarla por siempre descansar... podría besarla por toda la eternidad OO Miroku dejo ver un pequeño tono rojizo ¿por qué no puedo sacar su rostro de mi mente? ¡conozco a muchas mujeres, eh besado a casi todas y ¡el sabor de sus labios no se van de los míos! Lo peor es que disfruto esta sensación... ¿lo peor? ¡es lo mejor que puedo tener! OO el tono rojizo se hizo más intenso pero el solo sonrío, movió uno de los mechones que tapaban el rostro de la joven descansa mi hermosa taiji-ya 

Al día siguiente

- _One-sama_ (hermana mayor)¡ya despertaste!

- Kohaku ¿qué me paso?

- Pues Miroku vino a dejarte, estabas mojada... lo bueno es que no hubo problemas con el _gakkou _(colegio)

- ¿por qué? ¿y tu que haces aquí? ¡deberías estar en el colegio! Yo se cuidarme sola

- ¿_One-sama? _Hoy es sábado... hoy no hay clases ¿recuerdas?

- Ups... perdona... pero dime ¿cómo fue todo?

- Pues... Miroku-san llego y...

Flash back

Kohaku escucho la puerta del departamento

cuanto daría por que nuestros padres estén aquí y no en el extranjero... así ellos abrirían la puerta 

- Ya voy

El joven se acerco a la puerta y la abrió

- _Konbanwa _(buenas noches) Kohaku-kun

- ¿pero que paso? –Kohaku miro a su hermana en los brazos del houshi, estaba mojada y tenía un tono pálido en su rostro

- Descuida, ella esta bien, solo debe descansar un poco y veras como mañana ella estará de pie dándote ordenes

- Es mejor llevarla a su cama... llamare a Kagome y a Rin, ellas sabrán que hacer

- No es necesario –Miroku se dirigió al cuarto de Sango- es muy tarde y ellas deben estar durmiendo, además hay que quitarle la ropa mojada para que no le de pulmonía

- Es por eso que sus amigas deberían estar aquí... ¬¬ no voy a dejar que TU le quites la ropa ¿entendido?

-

Kohaku tomo su celular y llamo a Rin y a Kagome; en pocos minutos ellas se encontraban ahí. Después de cambiarle la ropa a su amiga dejaron que los chicos entraran

- ¿va a estar bien? –preguntaron Miroku y Kohaku

- Ustedes tranquilos -dijo Kagome- mañana estará en buen estado, ella es una guerrera

- Pero lo mejor es que la dejan descansar, Miroku, Kohaku, lo mejor es que se retiren.

- ¿las llevo? –pregunto más aliviado Miroku

- Claro

Flash Back

- ... y bueno así fue todo

houshi-sama se preocupo Sango movió rápidamente su cabeza ¡Sango! Deja de pensar en él... controla a tu corazón 

- ¿Te sucede algo hermana?

- Nada.

- Pues entonces debías arreglarte un poco

- ¿por qué?

- porque Rin, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Keiinshi y... Miroku-san van a venir de visita en unos... –Kohaku miro su reloj- en una hora

- ¡¡¡¡Que!!!

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos, ¿les gusta? Bueno quiero tocar el tema más esperado por muchos (también me refiero a unos amigos que les estoy dando el fic, en el colegio) el PICANTE, y el lemon... descuiden, ya viene, estoy preparando el terreno. Además me deben decir entre quienes quieren que pase ESO, contestando unas preguntas, Sesshumaru no va a salir en este fic, es broma, solo no se donde ponerlo y con quien, me han dado una idea muy especial, ustedes opinen:

Sesshumaru con Kagome, lo que sucede es que dicen que Kagome este, celosa, borracha o atraida (por una noche) de Sesshumaru (¿quién no?)

Adiós y Gracias


	7. Todos van a ver a la hermosa taijiya

Capitulo 7: Todos van a ver a la hermosa taiji-ya

Sango corrió asta su armario, saco una camiseta negro y unos pantalones azules; miro a su hermano y lo saco, casi, a patadas. Tomo la ropa y se metió a su baño, tomo una pequeña ducha y salió, ya vestida, pero aun sin areglarce su cabello. En ese momento su celular sonó, ella no miro quien era y contesto

- Aló?

- Konichiwa mi hermosa taiji-ya

- ¡¡¡¡Houshi-sama!!!!

- _¿O genki desu ka? _(¿Cómo estás?)

- _Arigato_ (gracias) houshi-sama

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Por todo lo que paso ayer OO

- (con un tono pícaro) Aah, por eso... _do itashimashite _(de nada) pero

- ¿Pero que?

- depende a que _arigato_ te refieras

- ¿de que no más le debo las gracias?

- Del paseo, de la cena, de salvarte la vida, aun que fue con todo gusto, de tenerte entre mis brazos, de darte respiración boca a boca, aunque, supongo, que yo lo disfrute más que tu, de llevarte a tu casa y de... el beso que te di ¿cuál de todas estas cosas me agradeces mi linda taiji-ya?

- OO

- Solo estoy jugando si todo eso fue un gusto y un placer para mí

- Bueno... este... ¡solo para esto me ha llamado?

- Si y no

- ¿por qué?

- También te llamaba para decirte que en menos de una media hora ya estamos en tu departamento, ya sabes, Rin, Kagome, Inu Yasha y ese de Keiinshi... ya se que te gustaría que nos veamos solos los dos pero recuerda que tu hermano vive contigo

- (con un tono de furia) pues me ALEGRA QUE ELLOS VENGAN Y NO SABE COMO ES TENER A MI HERMANO JUNTO A MI

- ¿te as enojado?

- _Sayonara _(adiós)

La joven colgó muy molesta el celular ese _BAKA _(idiota) de houshi-sama 

Miro su reloj ¡en menos de media hora! ¡yo no estoy lista aun! tomo su peinilla y se dispuso a arreglarse su cabello cuando por fin se lo desenredo, tomo el lazo que acostumbra llevar, el que solo sostiene las puntas de su cabellos pero se detuvo

Flash Back

Miroku la llevo a su carro, le abrió la puerta a Sango, dejo que ella se sentara y luego entro, saco sus gafas y se arregló el cabellos, ella lo miro y se sonrojo un poco (se veía tan lindo... tan sexy OO), él noto el pequeño color rojizo del rostro de Sango y le sonrío, ella saco una peinilla y se soltó el cabello (bueno, lo llevaba recogido con un moño, pero solo las puntas... como en la serie, ¡no cuando lleva el traje de exterminadora!) se lo arreglo

no puedo creer que ella sea tan hermosa, aun más con el cabello suelto penso Miroku, ella se dispuso a recogerse el cabello, como lo cargaba antes, pero él la detuvo, tomando su mano

- Me gusta más tu cabello totalmente suelto

- OO

- por favor déjatelo de esa forma

- OO esta bien

El sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pero no pudo evitar sostener la mano de Sango con la suya

- OO ¿a dónde me va a llevar?

- al cielo... quiero decir al parque

Flash Back

La joven miro su rostro en el espejo, estaba de un rojo intenso pero llevaba una sonrisa ¡Sango! Olvida esos ojos, olvida esos labios! ella se sonrojo aun MÁS ¡olvídate de ÉL 

Tomo su caja de maquillaje y se arreglo un poco, no demasiado

- ¡Kohaku!

- (la voz se escucha a lo lejos) ¿SI _ONE-SAMA? _(hermana mayor)

- Llama a algún restáurate y pide algo para 7 personas

- Esta bien

Sango termino de arreglarse, se miro por un segundo en el espejo, (N/A: como todas las mujeres antes de salir ). En ese momento tocaron la puerta debe de ser la comida se dijo la joven 

Salió de su habitación ¡este Kohaku!, nunca abre la puerta 

La guerrera abrió la puerta y sin mirar extendió los brazos para recibir la comida, como es de costumbre algunos repartidores necesitan ayuda, en especial si la comida es para 7 personas

- ¡Mi linda Sango! ¡Cuánto me agrada que me recibas con los brazos abiertos! –el dueño de esa voz la abrazo, la joven solo alcanzo a decirg unas palabras

- Suélteme –el joven toco las "gracias" de atrás de la joven- HETAI, HOUSHI-SAMA SUÉLTEME

La guerrera estrello con casi toda su fuerza su mano en el rostro del joven

- pero mi _tenshi _(ángel) ¿por qué me golpeas? –dejo ver la clara señal rojisa en su rostro- si tu fuiste la que me recibió con los brazos abiertos

- Pense que era la comida –y mirando al grupo que estaba detrás de Miroku dijo- ¡Además, usted es un HENTAI! –su rostro cambio de furia a un con algo de tristeza- pensar que usted prometio... –evadió los ojos azules casi violetas- CAVIAR

- Hola Sango

- Hola Rin, Hola Kagome

- ¿y la comida?

- _Konichiwa_ Inu Yasha, ya pedía que trajeran la comida

- Hola mi hermosa Sango

- Hola houshi-KUN –la joven miro a Miroku con odio- pasen por favor

- ¿pense que sabías cocinar?

- INU YASHA –dijo Kagome dándole una mirada de MUERTE SUBITA (muerte segura)

- ¿qué?

Kagome lo golpeo con gran fuerza

- NADA

- Tranquilo Inu Yasha, es solo que no tuve tiempo

- Hablando de eso –dijo Rin acercándose a Sango- ¿estas bien?

- Claro que si no paso nada malo, solo resbale

- Hola Rin, hola a todos –dijo el hermano menor de Sango entrando rápidamente y dándole un beso a Rin en los labios, la joven se sonrojo

- Hola Kohaku

En ese momento la puerta sonó

- Esa SI debe ser la comida

Sango abrió la puerta y se fijo BIEN que fuera la comida, en muchacho entrego toda la comida a Sango, cobro el dinero y se fue

- Déjame que te ayude mi linda Sango –Aunque Miroku planeaba hacer lo mismo, Keiinshi se le había adelantado

ese Keiinshi me las va a pagar se dijo Miroku

- Gracias houshi-kun

Keiinshi tomo toda la comida y miro el cuello de Sango

- Miro que no te as sacado la cadena ¡me alegro!

- Me a cuidado bien. _Arigato _

- _do itashimashite _(de nada)

- Es mejor YA comer –dijo el hanyou algo impaciente

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer, todos le preguntaron ¿por qué paso todo eso? Pero gracias a los Dioses (Dios, Buda, Maitreya, Cristo o como quieran decirle/s a las fuerzas divinas o sobre naturales... eso depende mucho de su religión y creencias) Sango pudo evadir ciertos DETALLES "nada" importantes

Al final todos salieron muy alegres del departamento de Sango

- Antes de irnos, Sango ¿vas a ir a mi casa el Lunes?

- Claro que si Kagome

- Después de todo es nuestra reunión –Rin miro a los jóvenes que las veían intrigados- SOLO CHICAS

Sango rió junto a Kagome y se despidió de ellos desde la puerta, por la ventana miro como se iban, Inu Yasha y Kagome en el deportivo rojo del hanyou y Miroku, Rin y Keiinshi (Sango lo envío ahí para que ese pervertido no tocara a su amiga... por Miroku, Keiinshi podía irse caminando ) en el deportivo convertible azul noche de houshi-sama

Sango suspiro pero de la nada puso un rostro muy preocupado

- ¡¡¡Los deberes!!!

Sango se dispuso a hacer todos los deberes que le mandaron no puedo creer que me mandaran tantos deberes , la guerrera termino muy tarde, casi de noche, se recostó en su cama y se quedo dormida

Continuara...

N/A: Hola, ya se, ya se, esta algo feo el fic ¿verdad? Pero a mi me gusta y a algunos también (me levanto y also una espada)

- PROMETO TERMINAR ESTE FIC POR USTEDES Y tendrá todo lo que me pidan (o la mayoría)

Gracias. Adiós

Contestando rewius desde el capitulo 1 hasta el capitulo 6

Pan-nany11: Te agradezco de corazón, realmente me diste fuerzas par continuarlo, te deseo dar un consejo, para que te salga un fic romántico, no es necesario llegar a ser empalagosa, solo ponle corazón a la historia, imagina que tu eres una de los personajes y que el chico de tus sueño es el otro personaje (yo hago eso con Sango y Miroku), deja que tus sueños te guíen, además deja que todo sea por tu forma de ser y lo que desees que tenga el fic y veras como te sale de los más lindo. Espero que esto te ayude con lo que me dijiste. Una ves más muchas, muchas gracias

kagome-anti-kikyo: te agradezco por tu apoyo, a sido de gran ayuda, espero que te guste el fic y que me sigas apoyando en todo esto.

Sacerdotisa-Ahome: te agradezco, ¿te digo un secreto? cuando descargue hasta el capitulo 5, yo ya lo tenía, en mi computadora, hasta, creo, que el capitulo 9. ¡No sabes que ganas me dio de subirlos todos, al leer lo que me dijiste. Gracias

kagome09: solo tengo que decirte que gracias a ti me eh superado Como lo has leído, gracias a ti me arriesgue a escribir un triángulo amoroso entre hermanos (espero que te guste... es desde el capitulo 11), dime lo que opinas. Gracias otra vez.

Sacerdotisa-Ahome: otra ves me alegra que me vulvas a escribir. Sabes, tenías razón, es por eso que eh escrito estos capítulos. Gracias por ayudarme.

lodemai-of-wraths: gracias, espero que sigas dándote esas vueltas, porque me dan muchos ánimos, Gracias

ooPACHAoo: Me alegro que te allá gustado, en especial al ver que recién ibas en el primer capitulo eso me alegro, espero volverte a leer, muy, muy, muy pronto. Adiós

kagome-anti-kikyo:Me alegra que te guste, espero que me vuelvas a escribir con tu opinión, Gracias

Ely-chan: Gracias, amiga, me alegro que aunque tienes la oportunidad (y lo has hecho) de felicitarme en el colé, me felicites en esta pagina, espero que te guste mucho. (además recordando el capitulo 10 ) (queridos lectores: esto se los explicare al final del fic, en las dedicatorias, pero solo les diré que a Ely-chan casi se me va con Kami-sama, al leer el cap 10). Espero que me vuelvas a escribir. Nos vemos (más pronto de lo que crees, estamos en la misma clase )

Aoki Mind: te agradezco mucho... aquí entre tu y yo lo tengo hasta el capitulo 10... cada día (o cada tres ) Hago un nuevo capitulo... Gracias

Tasartir: Lo prometido es deuda... aquí esta el capitulo 7

kagome-anti-kikyo: Bueno el picante y lemon esta en el capitulo 10... Así que tendrás que leerlo con paciencia... pero descuida lo que te prometo es que me eh esmerado mucho

Ying-Fa-Aome: Te agradezco por tu consejo... la pareja que este chico es... ¡¡Tendrás que seguir leyendo!! Pero si va a tener una linda novia... tu tranquila

Sacerdotisa-Ahome: Como te dije antes... gracias por todo el ánimo que me has dado desde el principio... Cuídate y descuida que lo estoy actualizando

pili-chan: Gracias por leer mi fis... espero que contestes los e-mails --... Bueno por otra parte... (Saco la espada que uso para las practicas de artes parciales) ¡Si vamos por amenazas... YO DEBERÍA SER LA QUE TE ESTE MATANDO! ¡¡NO TU!! ¡¡Continua tus dos FICS que me tienes en angustias... aun que ya leí el capitulo 3 del cuarto en renta y esta de lo mejor... espera el capitulo 10 de este y estaremos a mano... tu me entiendes... Por otra parte tus rewius son igual de graciosos que tus fics... te felicito y hasta la próxima...

lodemai-of-wraths: Te agradezco por el apoyo.. espera el siguiente capitulo por favor

Esto a sido todos los rewius hasta el capitulo 6 Muchas gracias por sus rewius ;; En especial a las que me dejan un rewiu por cada capitulo dándome ánimos para continuar... por esos rewius subo los capítulos más rápido Gracias.


	8. Una noticia que marcara a Sango

Capitulo 8: Una noticia que marcara a Sango

Al día siguiente Sango y Kohaku se apresuraron en arreglarse

- Kohaku ¿por qué no pusiste el relog despertador?

- _One-sama _(hermana mayor) pense que tú lo habías hecho

Ambos salieron de la casa corriendo

- Tienes suerte que la preparatoria este tan cerca

- Sí _one-sama_

En la preparatoria

- Hola chicos... llegaron a tiempo –dijo Rin muy alegre

- ¿y Kagome-chan?

- -- Aun no llega

- Pense que estabamos, nosotros, tarde

- Bueno chicas es mejor que me retire

Kohaku se fue a su clase

- ;; Casi no llego... Konichiwa amigas

- Hola Kagome-chan –dijeron ambas

De repente Kagome miro a Koga y Ayame MUY cariñosos

- ¿y esos?

- ¿no lo sabes? –le pregunto Rin- al parecer este fin de semana Koga le a dicho todo el amor que tiene por ella antes de hacer un "trabajo" o algo parecido

- Que _kawaii _(lindos) –dijo Kagome, aplaudiendo de la emoción

Sango y Rin se asustaron

En clases de LITERATURA

- _Ohayou gozaimasu_ (buenos días) muchachos –dijo el profesor

- _Ohayou _(buenos días, pero más corto) _sensei_ (profesor)

- Bueno muchachos, hoy veremos a un gran poeta llamado Jorge Manrique, él escribió todo tipo de poemas, como por ejemplo...

La clase iba habitualmente, aun que la materia era algo difícil el profesor la hacia más fácil pero de repente el _sensei_ dijo algo, que tal ves no debió oír una guerrera que conocemos

- Miroku-san ¿por qué no lees el pequeño fragmento del poema? En voz alta... y al frente de todos y das tu opinión

el houshi izo lo que el profesor le pidió y dijo

- _no hay que amar con la mente, sino con el corazón. _ Para mi opinión esto es verdad, ya que tal ves tu no quieres ser lastimado porque PIENSAS que esa persona te era daño, ya que crees que eres un numero más, en su vida, pero tal ves, sin te guías por tu corazón, veras que no es así, sino que tal ves tendrás y VIVIRAS con esa persona lo mejores momentos de tu vida –era tan obvió, ante los ojos de Sango, que todo eso era contra ella

- Sango-san. ¿por qué no dices tu criterio ante la opinión de tu compañero?

Sango se levanto y dejo ver un tono rojizo en sus mejillas pero no dejo de ver a los ojos azulados, que con una gran sonrisa, la observaban

- Mi criterio es, que, aun que mi compañero tiene razón, debes cuidarte, ver que esa persona va a CAMBIAR, como lo PROMETIO, en ese momento, podrás soltar a tu corazón para darle todo lo que sientes, además ¿cómo saber? si esa persona, a la cual no te acercas, solo para cuidar tu corazón, ¿te ama?

- ¿y como saber que SI te ama?

- tiene razón houshi-sama tal ves ÉL no la ama

- pero y si SI siente algo por ella

- según usted ¿qué se sentiría? Si usted fuera al cual, una chica no le da todo su cariño por que ella CUIDA su corazón, y espera que usted cumpla una PROMESA

- Pues cumpliría la promesa para poder darle todo lo que siento por ella y disfrutar esta sensación que esta en mi corazón con ella

- OO

- Bueno... chicos, como que ¿no se salieron un POCO del tema?

- OO Perdón profesor –ambos se sentaron

- Descuiden

El sensei continuo su clase "_no hay que amar con la mente, sino con el corazón._" la guerrera no podía olvidar esas palabras

Al final de clases

- Te tengo grandes noticias –dijo Keiinshi

- ¿cuáles? –le dijo Sango levantándose de su asiento

- Te han dado una beca para terminar tus estudios en mi anterior colegio, dicen que eres una gran escritora, que tienes futuro y que la abogacía se te haría sencilla... así que ellos podrían ayudarte en ambas cosas

- ¡¡¡¡Que!!!!

- Lo que oyes, mi colegio te espera dentro de una semana

- Pero no puedo

- ¿por qué?

- No estaría con mis amigos, estaría sola

- Pero si yo estaría contigo... además tengo unas amigas que desean conocerte

- ¿tu?

- Claro

- Pero tu estas aquí, ¿recuerdas?

- Es por eso que te tengo otra noticia

- ¿cuál?

- mi linda Sango ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Keiinshi- ¿No quisieras acompañarme al aeropuerto? ¿para despedirnos?

- ¡¡¡¡Que!!!!

- Si... lo que sucede es que mi madre se a enfermado, y lo mejor es regresar junto a ella, para acompañarla

- Pero no as estado ni una semana conmigo

- Lo se... por eso estas invitada a estar el tiempo que desees en mi colegio, estarías en la casa de tus tíos y yo iría por ti todas las mañanas... Eh disfrutado todo el tiempo que eh estado junto a ti pero debo regresar

- ¿cuándo te vas? - lo de la beca, no quiero pensarlo –penso- ahora, tengo que ver como voy a hacer con todos mis amigos 

- HOY

- ¡¡¡Que!!! ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- desde ayer

- pero... pero... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?

- no quería que estés triste por mi

- ¿a que hora?

- a las 8:00 pm

- estaré en tu departamento a las 7:00 pm

- esta bien

Sango dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, ¿por qué? se dijo, logro llegar al parque Corazón y se detuvo en unas gradas, se sentó

no puede irse, es mi amigo, es más que un amigo, es mi mejor amigo... pero si me voy con él, estaría dejando a mis demás amigos... y a la personaba de la que me enamore 

Tapo su rostro entre sus manos y dejo que su cabello cayera sobre sus ojos

no dejare que nadie me vea, en este estado, me prometí no hacerlo 

- ¿Sango? –era un joven

pero Sango no lo quiso ver

- ¿mi hermosa Taiji-ya? ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Houshi-sama?

Sango se sonrojo, Miroku llevaba una camiseta azul oscura a botones y unos pantalones negros tubo tiempo de cambiarse... ¡y yo sigo con este uniforme! se dijo Sango (el uniforme que lleva Kagome en la serie)

- Si, ¿qué te sucede?

La joven se seco las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y lo miro

- Es por houshi-kun, él...

- DIME QUE TE HIZO Y YO LO MATO

- No hizo nada malo, es solo que –dejo caer una lagrima- el se va a su ciudad de origen... HOY

Miroku se alegro pero no lo demostró

- Tranquila, podrás verlo muchas veces

- ¿usted cree?

- Claro... pero seca esas lagrimas, no me gusta verte tan triste –seco la lagrima que corría por su mejilla- eres más hermosa con una sonrisa

- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro ¿cuál?

Sango se levanto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloro todo lo que pudo, Miroku la abrazo, después de mucho tiempo ella dejo de llorar y solo escucho los latidos de housh-sama, eran acelerados, ella solo se separo pero

- ¡¡¡Auch!!! –el pequeño colmillo de Sango, el cual estaba puesta, se clavo en el pecho de Miroku y no se zafaba

- Lo siento, houshi-sama –ella intento zafar el colmillo pero no salía y miro a Miroku, estaban tan cerca, sus miradas se encontraron- Oo no se suelta

- No importa –y la abrazo, Sango respiro un poco, su aroma, tan delicioso para ella pero se alejo, el colmillo se zafo y ella le dio la espalda y salió corriendo, se detuvo y regreso a ver a Miroku

- HOUSHI-SAMA, cumpla su promesa y luego... cualquier cosa

- Esta bien, mi TAIYI-YA

Ella se alejo corriendo tal ves cumpla su promesa pero en ese momento se puso seria y dejo de correr ¡Sango! ¡no pienses en él!... debes estar con Keiinshi en... miro su reloj

- ¡¡MENOS DE UNA HORA!!

La joven volvió a correr pero con más velocidad, al llegar al departamento de Keiinshi lo encontró sacando sus maletas

Continuara...

N/A: ;; Gracias por todo su apoyo, me alientan a seguir, quiero responder unas preguntas muy inquietante a algunas chicas. Les aconsejo que no desconfíen de Keiinshi... luego verán a lo que me refiero. Otra pregunta: SI, KEIINSHI ES MUY, MUY APUESTO, imaginen a un chico alto, con un bronceado ÚNICO, unos ojos verdes, cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta (cola) alta y dejando caer ciertos mechones, con una presencia muy buena, con gran energía y amable, además de ser fuerte. La segunda pregunta debe ser... Si, Sango tiene una beca en Tokio, no sabe que hacer, tiene la posibilidad de ir, como a su ves no, ¿qué creen que pase? ¿se ira con él? ¿tomara la beca luego? ¿se quedara? Véanlo en los siguientes capítulos. Por otro lado... Gracias Gaby!!! Aunque no eres fanática de Inu Yasha... mejor dicho ni has visto la serie... te has tomado el tiempo para poder leer mi fic y averiguar algo de la serie para entender mi fic ;; Gracias, un millón de gracias por leer cada capitulo que hago... te prometo que voy a basar un personaje en ti... en muestra de agradecimiento eterno. Bueno, me despido, cuidasen, nos vemos en la próxima


	9. Adios Keiinshi

Capitulo 9: Adios Keiinshi

- Houshi-kun, ya llegue

- me alegro mucho, por un momento pense que no ibas a venir

- Claro que si, nunca te dejaría así, sin despedirme

- Pues nos vamos

- Sí

En el taxi, que pidió Sango, ambos fueron conversando sobre su niñez, como la disfrutaron y en estos últimos días.

- desearía que te quedaras más tiempo –Sango cubrió su rostro, tenía un tono triste, el cual no era del agrado de Keiinshi

- No te pongas así, vendré a visitarte, tal ves vengas por lo de la beca y vamos a estar un tiempo juntos... además ya hay alguien que te va a cuidarte... aun que no quieras admitirlo

- ¿quién?

- es un houshi, algo ESPECIAL, recuerda que tu sientes algo por él, -tomo el pequeño colmillo que le regalo a Sango- veras como este colmillo hará que encuentres a tu amor, no sabes como me alegro que tengas un gran sentimiento en tu corazón

- OO Te refieres a ¡¡¡¡houshi-sama!!!!

-

- No, el no me gusta... además no me conviene tenerlo cerca

- ¿por qué?

- PORQUE es un HENTAI... solo por eso –la joven respiro aceleradamente y se fue calmando- si sigues así, no vas a llegar con vida al aeropuerto ¿entendido?

- Claro... –Keiinshi señalo el aeropuerto- mira ya llegamos

El taxi se parqueo y Sango se bajo, tomo una de las maletas de houshi-kun y entro al aeropuerto, Keiinshi le pago al taxi y entro con ella

- Mira Sango –señalo la cartelera- mi vuelo se retraso una hora ¿no quieres ir a comer?

- Claro

Ambos dejaron las maletas en la agencia de la aereolina y se fueron a segundo piso, en él, había todo tipo de comida, Sango sonrió, desde que salió del colegio no había comido

- ¿qué quieres? –le pregunto Keiinshi

- Pizza

- ¿con todos los ingredientes?

- SÍ

Keiinshi se acerco a la caja, para pagar la pizza y Sango se dirigió a una mesa, cuando Keiinshi llego, cargaba una GRAN pizza

- OO

- ¿qué te pasa?

- houshi-kun, esa pizza esta MUY grande

- ¿por qué?

- ¿tu te vas a terminar eso?

- No, AMBOS la vamos a terminar

- OO

- ¿ahora que?

- Es demasiado

- Claro que no

- Que si

Sango abrió la caja y miro la GRAN pizza

- Es demasiado

- Claro que no

- TRAGON

- ¿qué?

- Comer en exceso es un acto de los tragones, así que eres un TRAGON

- Y con mucho gusto

- ¬ ¬

Keiinshi tomo uno, dos, tres... pedazos de pizza y los comenzó a devorar, Sango solo miraba con grandes ojos y solo comió dos pedazos, al terminar Keiinshi miro su reloj

- ya es hora que me valla, el avión pronto va a salir

- Si

Ambos se dirigieron al primer piso

- Adiós Sango

La joven no lo miro

- ¿qué sucede?

- No me gusta decir adiós

- Pues solo digamos. Hasta la próxima

-

- ¿qué dices?

- Hasta la próxima

Keiinshi la miro con mucho cariño y la abrazo con fuerza ella le respondió el abrazo, en ese momento el se separo, le sonrío y le dio un beso en el CUELLO, Sango se sonrojo y el se puso más alegre

- Hasta pronto, mi linda Sango

- Hasta pronto houshi-kun

El joven salió corrió y se perdió de la mirada de Sango que bobo, Aun recuerda mi punto sensible Ella se toco el cuello

Y salió del aeropuerto, en ese momento se encontró con... con...

- ¿Houshi-sama?

- ¬ ¬ ¿te gusto el beso que te dio Keiinshi?

- Lo vio todo

- ¡Te pregunte algo!

- eso significa que si

- Aun no me respondes

- Me han dado mejores

- ¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeee!!!!

- Es broma y además ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Vine a llevarte a tu casa

- ¿y como supo que estaría aquí a estas horas?

- Cálculos Matemáticos

- ¿qué?

- Si... Calcule el tiempo que arias del parque Corazón, en donde me dejaste, al departamento de houshi-kun y el tiempo que harían de ese lugar acá

- ¬ ¬ y ¿usted cree que le voy a creer?

- ¿por qué?

- porque usted es pésimo en las matemáticas, puede ser sabio pero no es bueno en las matemáticas

- Esta bien, esta bien, solo llame al aeropuerto para saber a que hora salía el vuelo de Keiinshi

- ¬ ¬ ESO si se lo creo

- ¿entonces nos vamos?

- No

- ¿qué?

- Era broma... vámonos

Los dos jóvenes subieron al auto de Miroku cuando...

- ¡Miroku! _¡Ai! _(Amor) –era una voz muy conocida para Miroku y Sango

- Hola Yuri –dijeron ambos

- Hola MIROKU –la joven miro con rencor a Sango – _Konichiwa_ ¬ ¬ Sango

- _Konichiwa _Yuri

Miroku miro algo molesto a Yuri

- ¿por qué me dijiste _Ai?_ tu sabes que no somos novios, ni nada de eso

- _Pero Suki da yo _(yo te amo) –dijo Yuri como si no fuera una frase común- y tu lo sabes muy bien

- Pero tu sabes que yo no –le contesto Miroku muy serio (que querían después de tanto tiempo y la boba no entiende... es la única forma de hablar con ella)

- Pero quedamos en que, mientras no ames a alguien, yo podré estar a tu lado, además nuestros padres han hecho ese convenio, yo SOY tu prometida

- ¿prometida? –pregunto Sango

- Es algo que yo no apruebo –le dijo Miroku a Sango es algo absurdo- pero mis padres siguen con esas creencias

- Si ¬ ¬ y que yo sepa el NO ama a nadie

- Claro que amo a alguien

- ¿a quien? –preguntaron ambas (obviamente Yuri con un tono desesperante y Sango extrañada)

Miroku no sabía que decir pero una idea le vino a la mente, miro a Sango y le puso una carita de dulzura, esa cara suplicaba un favor, Sango lo miro molesta pero esos ojos azules oscuros, casi violetas, la mataban

- Yu... Yuri –dijo sonrojada Sango- yo... yo... yosoylanoviadehoushi-sama -lo dijo tan rápido que Yuri no entendió nada

- ¿qué?

- QUE ¡¡YO SOY LA NOVIA DE HOUSHI-SAMA!! OO

- ¿qué tu que?

- Si, yo soy la novia de houshi-sama –dijo desesperadamente

- Demostrado

- Pues... je je... yo, veras ¿cómo?

La joven no termino de hablar cuando Miroku la tomo del rostro y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella no sabía que hacer y solo una pregunta rondo su cabeza ¿qué me va a hacer? . Miroku la tomo dulcemente y la beso con mucha pasión, Yuri solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se fue, no iba a ver ese espectáculo, Houshi-sama apoyo a Sango contra la puerta y la siguió besando, ella no sabía que hacer, ambos sabían que Yuri se había ido pero... ¿por qué no dejaba de besarla? Ella lo empujo, estaban sonrojados, en ese momento el aceleró muy rápidamente, Sango no sabía que hacer

- houshi-sama ¿a dónde me lleva?

- Esta ves, espero que sea al cielo, porque yo lo voy a estar

- OO ¿qué?

- Solo déjame enseñarte ese lugar y luego me dirás que hacer, me dirás si quieres irte o no ¿entendido?

- Esta bien pero...

Ella no pudo continuar por que Miroku puso su mano en la rodilla de Sango ¿qué planea? 

Continuara...

N/A:OO hasta yo me sonroje... Hola a todos, gracias por su apoyo, me agrada que les guste este el fic, y por petición del publico, voy a poner algo Miroku X Sango un poco mas INTIMO, si es que ustedes me entienden... díganme de quienes más desean y yo con gusto lo escribiré

Contestando la pregunta que se a repetido más: Bueno por primer lugar, Sesshoumaru SI va a aparecer en este fic pero tendrán que esperar un poco, por segundo lugar, SI va a tener una pareja pero para eso -- habrá que esperar un poco más y solo les adelanto con que le voy a dar gusto a unas admiradoras de un tipo de relación (no es hombre-hombre ni muje- mujer) que me han insistido por reviuws y por e-mail, descuiden que no a ser nada malo

Advertencia: el próximo capitulo contendrá escenas LEMON, si no desean leerlo, no hay problema por que en el Capitulo 11 daré un resumen de lo sucedido (sin nada comprometedor ni explícito) y con los datos más importantes que pasaron y si desean leer el capitulo siguiente (capitulo 10 (con lemon)) háganme saberlo (por reviuw o e-mail) para saber si el capitulo será aceptado o no. Gracias

Disculpas: quiero pedir perdón por las faltas ortográficas monumentales de este Fic pero es que mi compu es mala en chequear eso y tuve que tomar la decisión de subir el fic sin revisar las faltas ortográficas en otro lugar por que me iba a demorar mucho. Gracias

Dejen reviuws


	10. Un beso, una caricia, un abrazo, un un

Capitulo 10:Un beso, una caricia, un abrazo, un... un...

N/A: Hola a todos, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta un capitulo lemon, si no desean verlo, no lo hagan, eso es su decisión. Y con ustedes el capitulo 10

Miroku la llevo al parque de las almas y parqueo el carro, era muy tarde y no había nadie (esepto por dos carros más)

- ¿por qué estamos aquí? –le dijo la joven algo preocupada

- Solo acompañame

Ella sabía que, el simple echo de acompañarlo, haría que muchas cosas cambiaran pero decidió salir (mejor dicho, su cuerpo decidió salir, ya que su mente estaba muy concentrada en una frase ... no hay que amar con la mente sino con el corazón 

Miroku la llevo a un pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lago y se sentó bajo un árbol

- ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Siéntate por favor

Sango se sentó

- Sango ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- ¿somos amigos?

- OO ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Solo contesta

- Pues, si me hubiera preguntado hace una semana hubiera dicho que NO

- y ¿ahora?

- pues, supongo que si ¿por qué?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte ALGUNAS cosas mas?

- Claro

- ¿Los amigos hacen esto? – y beso la mano de Sango

- OO ¡NO!

Miroku se acerco más

- ¿Los amigos hacen esto? – acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Sango

- OO ¡No!

Miroku la miro a los ojos, se acerco más y respiro profundamente, Sango sintió su respiración en su cuello, era asombroso que ella no lo hubiera matado, era más asombroso que ella siga sentada ¡ahí! Como si nada

- ¿Los amigos hacen esto? –y beso el cuello de su taiji-ya

- OO No –el tono de Sango, era cada ves menos fuerte y molesto, cada ves era más nervioso, como si estuviera controlando algo

Miroku volvió a estar frente a ella, tomo su rostro

- ¿Los amigos hacen esto? – y acerco sus labios a la parte inferior de los de ella, apenas su labio superior tocaba el labio inferior de ella

- OO Ss... ¡No! –se puso aun más sonrojada casi le digo que si 

Miroku la miro fijamente, y se acerco aun más, el sabia que ella estaba dudando... y eso le agradaba, estaban tan cerca que con cada palabra que cualquiera dijera, haría que sus labios se encontraran y rozaran más de una ves

- ¿Los amigos hacen esto? – y le dio un corto pero apasionado beso, se separo

- OO Si... OO quiero decir que no –ella sabía que era verdad lo que dijo pero intento disimulado (aun que no pudo)

- ¿Los amigos hacen esto? –Y la beso, un beso mucho más largo, se podría decir que asfixiante, ella solo sintió como el la jalaba levemente contra el árbol, en el cual él estaba apoyado, Sango sintió las manos del houshi en su cintura, ella tan solo apoyo una mano en el pecho de Miroku y otra contra el árbol, se separaron.

Pero el colmillo (el dije) de Sango se atoro en la ropa de Miroku, asiendo que ambos estuvieran rozando cada parte de su cuerpo, Sango se acerco y lo desatoro pero noto el olor de Miroku, ese olor que hacía que ella se estremeciera y deseara tenerlo cerca

- Si –dijo Sango con decisión, no quería perder la oportunidad de sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de Miroku tan cerca, tan fuerte, contra el de ella.

Miroku no podía creerlo, no supo como actuar, su corazón deseaba sentir el de ella, sus labios estaban sedientos, querían probar los cálidos y rojizos labios de Sango, su cuerpo quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo junto al de ella. Sango tomo la iniciativa, por primera ves, y lo beso, con pasión, se recargo contra él, sus manos se encontraban en el cuello del houshi, Miroku estaba más que asombrado, eso significa que ella también siente lo mismo se dijo y le correspondió el beso, paso de nuevo sus manos por la cintura de Sango.

Él se separo un poco, ella tan solo se quedo callada, mientras sentía la respiración acelerada de Miroku, él se dirigió al cuello de su taiji-ya y lo beso, deseaba sentir su piel, saborearla, ella dejo ver un tono rojizo en su rostro, pero sus manos actuaron sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin percatarse, las manos que ella "pensaba" que las tenía en el cuello de Miroku se encontraban en el pecho de él, Miroku, al sentir como Sango temblaba, la abrazo contra él, ella solo reposo su rostro en el hombro del houshi.

- ¿nerviosa?

Sango se separo y se sentó en las piernas del monje, lo miro algo nerviosa pero dejo ver una leve sonrisa

- Tan solo tengo frío

- Miroku la abrazo con fuerza

- ¿Se te ah quitado el frío?

Sango se separo

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que no tengo frío ahí

- ¿Entonces?

Ella sonrío y tomo la camisa de Miroku y lo beso con fuerza y se separo

- TENÍA frío en mis labios, pero ahora también tengo frío en otras partes

Era asombroso como la tímida Sango se podía comportara tan animada y sin preocuparse del "que dirán", esa actitud fue del agrado de Miroku

- ¿En donde?

- No se lo diré

- Pues lo averiguare

La tomo con algo de atrevimiento del rostro y la beso, sus manos se ubicaron en el hombro de Sango, al parecer estaban listas para cualquier cosa, pero para su sorpresa la joven puso una de sus manos sobre la mano "intrusa" de Miroku y la retiro, tomo esa misma mano y la ubico sobre el pecho de Miroku y ella misma empego a desabotonar los botes que cubrías el pecho del houshi, el tan solo jugo con el lazo rojizo del uniforme de Sango.

Ella abrió todos los botones, ahora ella podía descubrir, como se sentía el cuerpo de Miroku, tocarlo y setirlo, ella se sentía la dueña de un ser tan perfecto, tan cálido, tan amoroso. Mientras tanto Miroku seguía "jugando" con el lazo rojo del uniforme hasta que este se zafo y dejo ver como lentamente la camisa marinera se abría, el se sonrojo y se paralizo, Sango se separo y le sonrío

- ¿nervioso?

- Claro que NO

- no te creo

- pues mira

El la tomo en sus brazos y dejo caer la camisa de Sango, él beso el cuello de Sango y con lentitud fue recostándola contra el suelo, él deseaba seguir besándola, saborearla, así que sus labios bajaron levemente, Cuando llego a la mitad del pecho de Sango, se detuvo y la miro con dulzura, ella tan solo bajo la mirada, la ubico en los BIEN formados músculos de su nuevo _koibito _(amante), él se percato y se quito la camisa y la arrojo lejos

Sango sentía un hormigueó por todo su cuerpo, pero este se detuvo al ver como Miroku se quitaba la camisa, ese hormigueo se había trasformado en una calidez que la llenaba por completo, ella nunca supo que podía sentir todo eso ¡Sango! ¡detente! ¡acaso no ves que solo vas a ser un NUMERO mas para él penso Sango, era como si su mente volviera a tomar el control

- ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –le dijo Miroku

Sango asintió, Él se acerco a su oído y le dijo

- Eres la única y la primera, eres mía y yo seré tuyo, por primera ves

- Te creo –le dijo Sango tomándolo por el cuello y besándolo con pasión, era lo único que ella quería escuchar, ambos sabían en que terminaría todo eso... pero era lo que ellos deseaban

Miroku la tomo por la cintura, y con sus manos avilés desabrocho su pequeña falda, Sango hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de él.

Miroku la vio, se veía inocente y pura, acerco sus labios al sostén de Sango y beso su piel, la cual temblaba desde hace poco, él tan solo siguió besándola y la abrazo, levemente la levanto con sutileza y ambos se quedaron sentados, besándose, las manos del houshi, buscaron el broche del sostén en la espalda de Sango, lo desabrocho con dulzura y beso todo lo que descubrió al quitar el sostén, Sango se relajo, puso sus manos por el cuello de Mirku y con sus dedos jugo por la espalda del houshi

Sango subió sus manos hasta el cabello del monje y sin que el se de cuenta desato la cinta que mantenía recogido su cabello negro, Miroku estaba saboreando la piel de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, cuando sintió como unos mechones cubrieron su rostro, él se separo

- Me gusta verte así –le dijo Sango besando el cuello de Miroku- te ves mas sexy así

Ella rozo sus labios por el abdomen de Miroku, sus manos se preocuparon en quitar la ropa que cubría la cadera del houshi, al lograrlo, sus uñas (algo largas) jugaron por la nueva zona

Al sentir eso, Miroku la recostó, de nuevo, sobre el suelo, sintió como algo quisiera poseerlo, en ese momento quito la ultima prenda que cubría a la joven, sus manos empezaron a empujar levemente las piernas de Sango, el se arrodillo y bajo su rostro al cuerpo de la taiji-ya, su lengua, la cual estaba inquieta desde hace mucho, toco el busto de Sango, este se paralizo, él siguió saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de su _koibito _

Sango dejo escapar pequeños quejidos, los cuales callo Miroku con sus labios, ella seguía jugando con la hombría del houshi, él sonrío, sintió como levemente ese calor se concentraba en su entre pierna y se tumbo sobre Sango la cual se asusto al sentir como la hombría de Miroku rozaba sus caderas, ella sentía como ese calor que la rodeaba se concentraba en sus caderas, ella empezó a alzar su cadera con lentitud, sin saberlo rozaba cada sector de su cuerpo con el de él, solo quería sentir esa presión contra su cuerpo, Miroku volvió a arrodillarse pero no alejo su rostro del cuello de Sango, ella movió sus manos por la hombría de Miroku, (sabía que eso lo emocionaba, sabía que eso era del gusto de ambos).

Miroku sintió como Sango jugaba con él, no pudo más y se lanzo sobre los labios de ella, su cuerpo choco contra el de ella, Sango volvió a sentir esa presión en su cadera, no se percato que estaban sudando asta que ella beso el cuello de Miroku, y sintió como un dulce sabor amargo estaba en todo su cuerpo, ella tomo el cabello de su _koibito_, sintió como sus piernas se separaron levemente, la hombría de Miroku rozo toda la cadera de Sango, hasta llegar a un lugar que, aun que ambos sabían que ahí terminaría todo, ella no lo esperaba.

Sango sintió como Miroku la penetraba, lentamente, dejo salir un grito ahogado el cual fue seguido por pequeños quejidos de ambos, ella se movía levemente, sentía como ese dolor la dejaba satisfecha

El joven sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, vio a Sango, estaba sudando, él la beso en el oído, lo saboreo, sus manos jugaban en el pecho de Sango y su lengua jugaba con el rostro de su taiji-ya, ella lo miro

- HOus...HOUshi-SAMA –su voz se acortaba, estaba exhausta, deseosa pero a la ves relajada

Miroku la vio algo preocupado, quiso detenerse, ella estaba ¿sufriendo? Pero no podía, las manos de Sango jugaban con su cabello y su espalda, el sintió como algo lo rodeaba, era un orgasmo, nunca penso que lo hubiera tenido con ella, su mejor amiga, la mujer que el veía como consegera pero que desde ace poco era la culpable de sus suspiros, Miroku se movió algo más rápido, la cara de Sango ya no reflejaba sufrimiento, acaso era ¿satisfacción? Ella grito, no pudo más, golpeo el suelo con rudeza, mancho sus manos con tierra y toco el cuerpo de Miroku con golpes, sin fuerza

Sango sentía como sus aromas se unían, ella no podía creer que todo eso pasara, pero aun que golpeaba a Miroku, con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, no quería que se alejara, era una sensación, que aun que la lastimaba, la tenía en completo transe, en éxtasis, Miroku beso el pecho de Sango, lo degusto, no quería alejarse de ella.

Miroku se separo rápidamente, no había terminado, lo sabía, pero no quería lastimarla, la joven lo miro con duda, ella sabía que el orgasmo de Miroku, aun no terminaba, penso por un momento que no lo hizo bien, que ella había fallado, así que acerco sus manos a miembro del houshi, lo tomo y rozo con sus uñas todo lo que tenía, sintió como Miroku gemía, estaba extasiado pero aun asi no continuaba, ella siguió haciéndolo con más fuerza, lo escucho gritar, él tan solo sintió como el orgasmo se apoderaba de él, se abalanzo sobre la joven y entro con fuerza, ella grito con todas sus energías

- Sango... ¿estas bien?

- Si... Miroku

El se sorprendió, ella lo llamo por su nombre, la beso con todas sus fuerzas, ella also su cadera, rozo su cuerpo contra el de él, ambos respiraban aceleradamente, ella sintió como una humedad los rodeaba, levanto aun más sus cadera para sentir con más pasión el cuerpo de Miroku, ella dejo salir un suspiro, se sentía relajada, Miroku la beso con fuerza, era asombroso, él se separo un momento, se levanto un poco, la levanto y la ubico sobre él, el se apoyo contra el árbol y ella sobre él y siguió, la penetro una ves más, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ella se sostuvo del árbol y grito, estaba sudando, ya no sentía frío, las manos de Sango se ubicaron en los hombros de Miroku, los apretó, con fuerza y siguió gimiendo, al mismo tiempo que su _koibito_.

Ella no podía creer que aun no terminara, ella se agotaba con facilidad, pero con cada movimiento de su _koibito _Sango lo tomaba con fuerza de su cabello y dejo salir sus últimos quejidos, al igual que él; al terminar ella se tumbo contra el suelo y el se dejo caer sobre ella, la beso, luego ubico sus labios sobre el cuello de ella y la beso, dejo salir su lengua y la degusto, sintió como esta hirviendo, al igual que él, y como estaba húmeda, no pudo más y la mordió, fue suave, pero deseo hacerlo, ella solo dejo salir un suspiro seguido por una respiración acelerada

Sango se alegro, deseaba que la marcara, deseaba que todo el mundo supiera que estuvo con él, le gustaba que él la saboreara al igual que ella, le agradaba como la poseía, y que todos sepan que ella era de él. En ese momento ella lo empujo, el solo se sentó y la quedo viendo con extrañes; Sango se sentó frente a él y beso cada parte de su cuerpo, él solo respiro aceleradamente hasta que ella mordió su labio inferior, siguió besándolo, su lengua degusto los labios de Miroku, sus dedos jugaron con todo el cuerpo de su _koibito_ hasta encontrarse con que el cuerpo de Miroku estaba acelerado, agitado ella dejo de besarlo y degusto todo su cuerpo; él la abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos por menos de 2 horas.

Al ver que ya era el amanecer Sango se levanto, debía regresar a su casa

- ¿a dónde vas?

- A mi casa, con mi hermano

Miroku la tomo de la cintura y atrajo contra él

- Aun no te vallas

- Debo hacerlo, Kohaku debe estar preocupado

Pero ninguno se volvió a parar

- Sango ¿quieres saber algo gracioso?

- ¿qué?

- hoy tenemos preparatoria

- ¡¡Y eso le párese gracioso!! ¡debemos ir!

- No

- ¿por qué?

- Porque en la preparatoria hay muchos hanyous y youkais y nos pueden oler, como por ejemplo Koga

- ¿oler?

Miroku beso el cuello de Sango ella se relajo más y siguió lamiéndola hasta encontrar el pequeño lastimado que le dejo al morderla la ultima ves, la beso en la boca y se apoyo contra ella, se separo

- Si, tu olor esta fusionado con él mío, al igual que yo con el tuyo

- OO Pues aun así debemos irnos, ¿y si alguien nos ve?

- Tienes razón

Los jóvenes se vistieron rápidamente, Miroku la llevo a su automóvil

- ¿te eh dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas?

- unas 10 veces ¿por qué?

- Pues, me voy a proponer decírtelo mas de un millón de veces mi única y hermosa taiji-ya

- OO y ahora ¿a dónde me va a llevar?

- A mi departamento

- ¿qué?

- Tranquila ¿qué te podría hacer?

- OO tiene razón

Sango saco su celular y llamo a su hermano

- Aló ¿Kohaku?... tranquilo hermano estoy bien... lo que paso es que nos quedamos dormidos... viendo una película en el auto-cinema..... yo y houshi-sama... Diles a Kagome y a Rin que no vamos a ir por que ya es tarde y dile a Kagome que me perdone por no ir a su casa ayer pero tuve que despedir a houshi-kun en el aeropuerto... Bueno Adiós

Sango colgó

- Mi hermano confía mucho en usted

- Como no hacerlo, si estoy loco por ti

Sango se sonrojo, llegaron al departamento de Miroku, ambos subieron

Continuara...

N/A: Hola... perdón si para muchos este capitulo no fue de su agrado, pero es el primero que hago de este tipo, les aseguro que me demore un montón para terminarlo pero según Lupe, Fransisco, Sebas y Lore (unos amigos de la Internet (Mexico) me animaron a hacer este capitulo) me dijeron que estuvo bien para ser el primero, gracias por todo, dejen sus sugerencias, pronto vendrá unos capítulos para Inu Yasha y Kagome, díganme que quieren que tengan

Adiós


	11. Solo quiero decirte la verdad

Capitulo 11: Solo quiero decirte la verdad

Autora: se escucha golpes en la puerta -- cada ves que tocan la puerta lo hacen en el momento en que voy a escribir mi fic –mira la puerta- ya voy

La autora (sango900) abre la puerta

¿?: ¬¬ por fin me abres

Autora: ¬¬ por fin llegas

¿?: ¬¬ No es gracioso, fue muy dificil venir de mi casa a este lugar corriendo

Autora: no importa –mira al ¿publico?- (¡¡¡bien sango900... te felicito... abansamos... ¿mira al publico?... bien, si son lectores y no los puedes ver) pues lo primero es decirles que por este...

¿?: y algunos capitulos más

Autora: eso si te lo permito ¬¬.... continuando con lo que estaba diciendo, por este capitulo tengo el disgusto

¿?: ¬¬

Autora: el agrado, de tener como ayudante

¿?: ¬¬

Autora: tener como invitado a Juan Francisco... ¬¬ un amigo

Francisco: ¿enojadita?

Autora: ¡¡Si!! Ahora vas a interrumpir mientras escibo este capitulo

Francisco: OO? Yo?

Autora: no!!! –sarcasticamente- mi madre ¬¬ obvio que tu

Francisco: pero tu me llamaste

Autora: porque tenemos que hacer el trabajo de fin de año

Francisco: ¿y por qué no lo hacemos? En cambio de estar haciendo esto

Autora: porque a mi me da la gana de escribir hay Kami –pensando- porque me mandas las peores mesclas de la serie de Inu Yasha, ejemplo, Francisco, ultimamente, esta de un carácter como el de Inu Yasha ¬¬ o peor de pelion y con la actitud del pervertido de Miroku-sama además por tu culpa Ceci me va a matar, descuartisar, es decir, va a correr sangre y lamentablemente no sera la tuya

Francisco: ¿por qué?

Autora: porque ella desearía que aquí este su "nene" y no TÚ

Francisco: ¿nene?

Autora: larga historia y yo quiero escribir mi fic

Francisco: yo te voy a ayudar

Autora: en verdad?

Francisco: ¿tengo de otra?

Autora: no

Con el fic:

N/A: hola a todos –bajando la mirada y dejando caer una lagrima- gracias por recibir a mi fic con tanto cariño y sin dejar de animarme… como se abran dado cuenta (los que leyeron el cap 10) estuve algo nerviosa, gracias por animarme, son lo máximo. Bueno como Ely-chan me lo pidió tan insistentemente aquí esta él capitulo para Kagome e Inu Yasha. Perdón por el retraso

Resumen del capitulo 10: por cierto a los que no leyeron el cap anterior, Sango y Miroku tuvieron... un tiempo productivo (una noche de pasión... o mejor dicho perdieron su inocencia... YA NO ME HAGAN EXPLICAR ;;) Y por cierto, aun que ustedes no lo crean Miroku ERA virgen, lo sé, increíble pero bueno, después de eso el houshi llevo a Sango a su departamento ya que no iban a dejar que ningún youkai ni hanyou oliera sus aromas unidos en la preparatoria. Bueno este fue un resumen de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior.

Ahora si, aclarado todo, aquí les dejo el capitulo 11

Encontramos a Kagome en su casa, mejor dicho en su computadora, estaba usando el Internet, para ser exactos estaba escribiendo un e-mail a Inu Yasha. La joven dejo salir un tierno suspiro, por su mente paso la imagen de Inu Yasha al despedirse de ella antes de dejarla en la puerta de su clase

Flash Back

Inu Yasha estaba con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta sin mangas rojo, tenía recogido su cabello y estaba puesto una gorra negra con dos orificios para que se vean sus lindas orejitas (N.A: nieguen que son las más lindas orejitas que han visto ¡niéguenmelo!).

- Adiós Kagome

- Nos vemos Inu Yasha

El joven tomo la mano de Kagome con dulzura

- Te quiero decir algo

- ¿qué pasa?

- No puedo recogerte hoy, lo que sucede es que debo salir a hacer una investigación en otra ciudad, bueno en realidad es solo por dos días pero aun así quería pedirte algo

Inu Yasha bajo su mirada, lo que sucedía es que aun que no eran novios el quería, mejor dicho necesitaba ese favor

- ¿Qué? –La joven noto que su "amigo" no la miraba, lo sentía algo ¿nervioso?

- Solo si me extrañas, podrías mandarme un e-mail, a la hora que quieras. Claro, solo si me extrañas

Kagome lo abrazo pero inmediatamente se separo

- Claro que te voy a escribir... ¿tu harás lo mismo?

- Claro

- entonces nos vemos

- Adiós

Inu Yasha salió, casi corriendo, del lugar, estaba muy sonrojado, y ella, lo noto

Flash Back

Ya era la cuarta ves que ella escribía el e-mail, lo que pasaba era que no estaba muy segura, pero dejo salir su ultimo suspiro, había terminado, la pequeña carta decía:

Hola Inu Yasha 

_¿Cómo estas?_

_Se que te prometí que te mandaría el e-mail cuando te extrañase, pues... que quieres que te diga, al salir de la preparatoria tenía un gran vacío, algo me faltaba, en ese momento vi la heladería a la cual siempre vamos después de que me recoges de la preparatoria y lo entendí, eras TU, es por eso que te escribo, para decirte que yo te extraño, y aunque te parezca tonto o cursi, solo saber que falta el final de este día y el de mañana para verte, te extraño..._

_Pero déjame que te cuente lo que sucedió en la preparatoria (o como tu dices "ese lugar que sirve solo para tres cosas: para nada, para nada y para nada") pues cuando te fuiste todo el día se trasformo en completa locura, por ejemplo: _

_Tu _one-chan _(hermana menor), es broma, quiero __decir, Sango no vino hoy, al igual que Miroku ¿qué crees que abran echo?... Según Kohaku se quedaron DORMIDOS viendo una película, que horror. Por otra parte Yuri (supongo que Miroku te a mencionado sobre una chica que esta loquita por él y que no lo deja en paz) nos comento que Sango y Miroku son NOVIOS, esta extraño, deberías hablar con tu amigo, no deseo que ella sea un numero más en su lista de conquistas; cambiando de tema, la preparatoria va a dar vacación esta semana, ya que están arreglando un pequeño DESASTRE que el grupo de Miroku hizo (inundaron TODOS los baños)._

_Desearía verte, no puedo creer que... bueno... en tan poco tiempo que nos conocemos, tengo la impresión de que nos conocemos toda la vida, mejor dicho, ahora que no estas me da la impresión de que debo... ¡NO! Deseo estar contigo, ¿puedes creer que ya se a echo algo cotidiano estar contigo?_

_Te debe parecer tonto, pero quería decírtelo._

_Cambiando de tema, espero ver un e-mail tuyo en mi correo muy pronto, al parecer, yo te extraño más que tú a mi... Bueno no importa, solo quería hablar contigo, mejor dicho, escribirte un poco._

_Cuídate mucho. Espero tu regreso a la ciudad._

_Con mucho cariño. _

_ATTE: Kagome_

Kagome se sonrojo, sabía que no le iba a mandar ese e-mail, en realidad, sabía que los tres primeros párrafos estaban bien, el resto venían de su corazón y no quería que él se enterara lo que ella sentía; la joven dejo salir un pequeño suspiro ¿qué pasaría si se lo envío? 

En ese momento sonó su celular, era Inu Yasha, Kagome entro en pánico y sin querer, (en serio que fue SIN querer) aplasto el botón de ENVIAR, ella contesto y miro la pantalla que decía: MENSAJE ENVIADO, TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE LLEGADA: 30 SEGUNDOS Y CONTANDO

- Aló ¿Kagome?

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- ¡Kagome! ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me gritas?

- OO Hay perdón Inu Yasha, lo que sucede es que se envío un e-mail que no debía ¿dónde estas?

- En estos momentos voy a entrar al Internet en la computadora de un amigo ¿por qué?

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- No me grites ¿no te da gusto que te llame?

- Lo que pasa... es que... mira... NO VEAS TU E-MAIL

- Ya es tarde, ya estoy viendo mi e-mail... Gracias Kagome, me has escrito, te lo agradezco

- NO LO MIRES

- ¿Por qué?

Pero ya era tarde, el joven estaba viendo el e-mail, lo termino de leer y se quedo callado, Kagome supo que él había terminado de leer por que ya no escuchaba ningún sonido (otro que lee con la boca y no con los ojos... igual que yo)

- ¿Inu Yasha?

- A que te refieres con esto ¿Kagome? –la voz era algo lejana y un poco nerviosa

- Pues veras... lo que sucede... mira... yo no pensaba enviar el e-mail pero como veras, se envío, eso no era lo que te iba a mandar

- ¿Entonces no es verdad lo que dice aquí?... –un silencio que mataba- ya veo, esto no significa nada

- ¿nada?

- ...

Kagome lo entendió, no quería perder la oportunidad de su vida, tenía miedo pero aun así, ella se atrevió

- MIRA, INU YASHA, LO QUE DICE ESE E-MAIL ES VERDAD, SOLO QUE TENÍA MIEDO DE DECÍRTELO, DE ABRIRTE MI CORAZÓN, QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TE CONOZCO... YO... YO TE... YO TE...

- Yo también Kagome

-... –no tenía palabras, ¿acaso la vida estaba siendo buena con ella?

- Yo también te extraño mucho –dijo el hanyou

- Aaah... eso –dijo la joven ¿solo me extraña? 

- Es broma... yo.. yo te... YO TE AMO KAGOME

- Inu Yasha... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿cuál? –él se sentía destrozado ya que él le abrió su corazón y ella lo evito

- Quiero verte, no me gusta abrirle mi corazón a un celular... al celular no puedo besar, al celular no lo puedo abrazar, en el celular no veo tus hermosos ojos, ni menos tus lindas orejitas

- ¡Eso quiere decir que me amas! Voy para allá

- No mejor yo voy allá

- Te mando el dinero para que vengas en avión, toma el más cercano, quiero verte

- tranquilo, ya voy, solo deja que coja ropa, te aseguro que estaré allá muy pronto

- ¿y tus padres?

- diré que voy a ver a una amiga enferma... ¿crees que me dejarían si les digo que voy a ver a mi novio... a solas?

- Tienes razón... me voy a alistar

- ¿para que?

- Para verte y tenerte conmigo, voy a decir al hotel, en donde estoy que preparen la habitación que esta junto a la mía

- Nos veremos entonces. Un beso. Adiós

- Adiós Kagome

Kagome colgó y se tiro en su cama, pero en ese momento se paro y tomo sus cosas, la ropa más bonita que tenía, su maquillaje y sus cosas (ya saben, las cosas de chicas), las metió en una maleta y se fue al aeropuerto, se despidió rápidamente de su familia... y antes de que le digieran algo ella ya estaba en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto

Continuara...

Francisco: esto fue un fraude

Autora: ¬¬ que dijiste

Francisco: lo que oíste ¬¬

Autora: (tomandolo del cuello con la mano fría por que estabamos comiendo un helado jajajaja) ¬¬ te lo voy a repetir ¿qué dijiste?

Francisco: (casi en el suelo... otro que es muy sencible en el cuello) nada, solo sueltame o me voy a vengar

Autora: ¿cómo?

Francisco: Así (y ante los ojos atónitos de su querida autora, sango900, este bobo de 16 años le comenzo a hacer cosquillas)

Autora: (ella si, ya estaba en el suelo) jajajaja... basta Juan Francisco... jajajaja... sueltame... jajaja... te voy a matar

Francisco: ( arrodillado junto al cuerpo de la autora) claro que no, ¿me crees bobo?

Autora: jajaja... mejor no respondo... ¡¡¡sueltame que tengo que despedir este capitulo

Francisco: (soltandolo) solo un rato

Autora: ¬¬ ahora moriras (saca su espada de mano (la espada de exterminadora de Sango, no es un katana porque esos son mucho más grandes) vamos a jugar a "convate a muerte"

Francisco: (sacando su espada de esgrima (es como las katanas simples) Esta bien

Autora: pues bien, preparate a morir, recuerda que soy mejor que tu en usar armas

Francisco: pero mi espada es más grande (no piensen mal, porque yo ya lo hize mucho tiempo con Miroku)

Autora: bueno lectores, en el siguiente capitulo les dire quien gano, él o yo (es obvio que yo )

Francisco: es decir, si gano la bruja o el gerrero

Autora: lo había olvidado, ya que soy la autora puedo hacer lo que me de la gana

Francisco: ¿y que vas a hacer?

Autora: convertirte en un ratón

Francisco: ¬¬ sin magia o no juego

Autora: bebe ¬¬ esta bien

Francisco: pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Autora: ¬¬ ¿y quien dijo que ibas a estar en el siguiente capitulo?

Francisco: ya vas a ver que todos van a querer que venga, vas a verlo en esos reviuws que te mandan

Autora: no lo haran

Francisco: si

Autora: ¬¬ No

Francisco: Si

Autora: ¬¬ No

Francisco: Si

Autora: ¬¬ No

Francisco: Si

Autora: Adiós a todos y dejen reviuws

Francisco: nos vemos

Autora: ¡¡no vas a estar en el siguiente capitulo!!! –repira un poco- adiós –mirando a Francisco y tomando su espada con una mano- vas a morir

Francisco: no si tu lo haces primero

N/A: Hola a todos, este capitulo fue solo para Kagome e Inu Yasha, mejor dicho para la segunda parejita que más me gusta (como se abran dado cuenta, la primera es Sango y Miroku)el siguiente capitulo voy a poner lo que pasa con Inu Yasha y Kagome... y para los fans de Sesshoumaru ( Sesshy), él va a aparecer en el siguiente capitulo.

Díganme lo que quieren que tenga el siguiente capitulo, y yo con gusto me esmerare para que les guste, gracias por todo. Nos vemos muy, muy pronto. Adiós.


	12. Un hermano roba a otro

Capitulo 12: Un hermano roba a otro

Autora: Hola! tiene a Juan Francisco por el cuello aquí les traje mi trofeo ¡yo gane!

Juan Francisco: ¿tu que? safandoce de las manos de sango900 ¡soy tu amigo!

Auta: hablando de eso –da una mirada muy seria- contestando la pregunta de shioryasuka: ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO TENGO NADA CON JUAN FRANCISCO! –respirando profundamente- tengo malos momentos pero no malos gustos

Juan Francisco: ¡Oye! ¬¬ sin ofender

Autora: (como si no estuviora JF) además ¿no ves como nos peleamos?

Juan Francisco: del odio al amor hay un paso golpe en la cabeza de Juan Francisco proporcionado por la autora miren los pajaritos

Autora-U y del odio al omicidio TAMBIEN hay un paso -U además no me gustan los brutos

Juan Francisco: (recuperado del golpe) ¬¬ no te digo nada porque eres dos caras

Autora: ¿dos caras?

Juan Francisco: una cara es la que pones aquí, la de "señorita malvada" y la otra es la que –adjuntar tono pervertido- pones cuando estamos solos

Autora: (con cara de repugnancia) ¡yo siempre me comporto como lo hago ahora contigo! ¡yo no cambio!

Juan Franciso: ¿a si? ¿y que tal esa ves que estabamos en el aula y...? callado por la autora 

Autora: ¡eso fue un error! ¬¬ ademas de que no paso lo que TODOS deben estar pensando

Juan Francisco: ¬¬ claro, rechazame, como ahora andas con novio pero ya veras como vienes a mi cuando ese "novio" te deje

Autora: ¡callate! ¡o te pongo una falda rozada! (gracias ale-kun por esta magnifica idea, eres un divino, tu fic "cambios en el sengoku" me esta ayudando)

JF: ¿cómo?

Autora: es mi foc, si decido ponerte una falda, te VAS a poner una falda!

noc, noc 

Autora: ¿ahora quien sera? –abre la puerta- y para el disfrute de Cecy y para mi sufrimiento: "nene" cof es decir U: Juan Carlos

Juanka: (es decir Juan Carlos) Hola

Francisco: ya llego el bruto

Juanka: ¿a quien le dijiste bruto? ¡invecil!

Autora: mejor vamos con el fic porque yo tengo que controlar a mis dos compañeros de trabajo

Juanka: además yo debo controlar a el bruto de Juan Francisco –tomando las manos de la autora no tengo nada con él-U lo digo para que no piensen que si- ademas de que no te puedo dejar sola cone este disque "hombre"

Autora: (soltandose de las manos de Juanka, deteniendo a Francisco y controlando el enojo que tiene) ¿kami-sama? ¿por qué yo? ¡primero la mescla del carácter de Inu y la perversion de Miroku en Francisco y ahora los celos de Inu y "galanteria" de Miroku en Juanka! me va a dar algo ¡ya se!

Francisco y Juanka: ¿qué?

Autora: ¡los voy a dormir todo el fic!

Francisco y Juanka: ¡no!

la autora hace otro de sus trucos (¡gracias ale-kun eres de lo mejor, esto me soluciona los problemas) y deja a ambos dormidos 

Autora: ahora si, a ellos los despertare cuando sea hora de hacer el trabajo de Mitología Egipcia para que no estorben en mi fic, ahora si, despues de todas las molestias, el fic:

- Por fin llegué-Kagome; estaba en el aeropuertos, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la salida para tomar un taxi- _¡Kuso! _(demonios o maldición); no se donde es el hotel de Inu Yasha

Pero un joven alto, de cabello plateado, con ojos dorados atigrados, vestido de traje gris se le acerco

- ¿Kagome? –fue una voz cortante

- si ¿te conozco?

- soy el hermano de Inu Yasa, Sesshumaru

- ¿e Inu Yasha?

- No pudo venir y me pidió que te lleve al hotel

- Gracias

Sesshumaru la llevo a un convertible blanco (n.a: ¡como me encantan los conertibles, en especial si son deportivos! ¡en especial si son de chicos guapos como Miroku, Inu Yasha o Seximaru! )

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con mi hermano? –dijo Sesshumaru para cortar el silencio (literariamente)

- Unas pocas horas ¿por qué?

- Es que nunca lo eh visto tan entusiasmado en toda mi vida

-

- ¡Mujer! No te sonrojes, yo siempre digo la verdad

- Eres muy amable pero ¿qué haces tu aquí? Inu Yasha me dijo que tu estabas estudiando administración de empresas

- Sabes mucho... lo que sucede es que aprovecha para hacer una practica en una empresa amiga de la de mis padres

- Aah, ¿estas en el mismo hotel que Inu Yasha?

- Si, lo cruel es que hizo que me cambiaran un cuarto más lejos.

- ¿qué?

- Mira nuestros cuartos estaban juntos pero cuando se entero que tu venías pregunto que cuarto estaba libre. Para su sorpresa el único cuarto era el que estaba junto al mío...

- Así que te pidió que te cambiaras

- No exactamente... Me chantajeó para que me cambie

- ¿con que?

- Cuando regresemos va a estar dos semanas en un hotel y me va a dejar la casa para mi solo

- Saliste ganando

- Solo me paso una cosa por la mente cuando me entere que tu cuarto iba a estar junto a la de él

- A mi también

Y ambos dijeron a la ves

- MUCHA TENTACIÓN PARA LA CARNE

los dos jóvenes rieron (N/A: lo se, lo se Seximaru no sonríe mucho pero que quieren que les diga se ve lindo sonriendo... ¡que suertuda es Kagome!) En ese momento llegaron al hotel, Sesshumaru parque el carro y tomo el bolso de Kagome y la dirigió a su habitación. Era verdad, ella estaba entre los dos cuartos de los hermanos (N/A: Suertuda). Entraron y ella acomodo sus cosas.

- olvide preguntarte algo –dijo Kagome mientras miraba su cama

- ¿qué?

- ¿tu también eres hanyou?

- No, soy un youkai... es decir soy el medio hermano de Inu Yasha, por parte de padre

- Ya veo

En ese momento llego un joven con orejas de perro a la habitación, abrió sin permiso y vio como su novia estaba de lo más a "gusto" con su hermano

- ¡Inu Yasha! ¡llegaste! –Kagome se acerco a él y lo abrazo muy fuertemente

- Hola Kagome ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Bien gracias

- ah, por cierto, Sesshumaru gracias por irla a ver

- Fue un gusto hermanito, además es muy agradable tu novia

- Gracias –dijo Kagome- tu también lo eres

- ¬¬ Nos dejarías solos –dijo Inu Yasha algo molesto y abrazando a Kagome

Sesshumaru y Kagome se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y dijeron al mismo tiempo

- DEFINITIVAMENTE, MUCHA TENTACIÓN PARA LA CARNE –y ambos rieron.

- ¿Sesshumaru? ¿puedes cuidar de Kagome? Tengo que salir en una hora y no deseo dejarla sola

- Claro –mirando a Kagome- ¿cine?

- Claro... ¿aventura?

- Como siempre. –dijo Seximaru apunto de salir- entones, no vamos al cine a ver una película de aventura

- Yo los alcanzare allá – dijo Inu Yasha algo molesto por lo menos no fue ni de romance, ni de terror 

Sesshumaru salió de la habitación. Inu Yasha miro el dulce brillo que Kagome tenía en los ojos

- ¿por qué estas contenta?

- por que más va a ser, tontito, ahora estoy junto a ti

- Espero que solo sea por eso

- ¿y por que más sería?

- Por nada, por nada... ¿quieres ir a comer?

- ¡¡Claro me muero de hambre!

- Pues ¿qué esperamos? ¡vamonos!

Ambos salieron muy alegres con dirección al restaurante, ambos pidieron hamburguesas, en ese momento se sentó junto a ellos (mejor dicho a lado de Kagome) Sesshumaru

- Hola ¿puedo comer con ustedes?

- Claro que si ¿verdad Inu Yasha?

- ¬¬ Claro

Sesshumaru pidió otra hamburguesa, comieron muy a gusto hasta que la camarera los interrumpió

- ¿Disculpen? ¿puedo robarles su atención un momento?

Los jóvenes asintieron

- Hoy es el día de las cosas exóticas, en el hotel, a si que les invito a que tomen una galleta de la fortuna es cortesía del hotel

Los tres tomaron, respectivamente, una galleta y la abrieron.

Galleta de Kagome

Tienes un nuevo amor, eso esta bien, pero recuerda es nuevo, puedes optar por otras personas, aun es hora, la verdad puedes tener un AMOR y una PASIÓN, ahora solo ve que es lo que buscas y quedate con uno de esos chicos/as.

Galleta de Inu Yasha

_Te felicito, tienes un nuevo amor, pero cuidado que se puede distraer por tus celos y huir con otro/a, deja que tu corazón te guíe_ y no olvides llenar a este nuevo amor con regalos

Galleta de Sesshumaru

_No luches por algo, en especial si tu contrincante es alguien de tu familia, respira hondo, no lo vale, mejor enfócate en otra persona y no enfurezcas por los comentarios de ese familiar_

Un silencio rodeo a los jóvenes, ¿cómo lo sabía? pensaron los tres, era extraño pero el destino hizo que sus corazones dieran un giro de 360 grados.

- ¡Chicos! ¿qué les pasa? ¡No hay que creen en esas cosas!

- Tienes razón –Inu Yasha miro su reloj- debo retirarme, ya es tarde –miro a su hermano ¬¬ ¿cuidas a Kagome por mi?

- Claro hermantio, será con gusto, como ya te lo dije antes

Inu Yasha se levanto, pidió la cuenta y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su novia, por una extraña razón desconfiaba de su hermano, más de lo normal.

Sesshumaru y Kagome se quedaron conversando por un poco más. Al terminar Sesshumaru la llevo al cine, como se lo había prometido, entraron a ver la película.

- El Sengoku y la Shicon No Tama (lo se, es como una película de Inu Yasha, mejor dicho tiene los personajes, ES LA PELICULA; pero yo me base en un fic mío que no lo eh publicado aquí )

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los personajes. Un hanyou, igual a Inu Yasha, un monje, ¡él vivo reflejo de Miroku, una exterminadora, ¡igual a Sango, un youkai, idéntico a Sesshumaru, con una niña, igual a Rin a los 8 años... y una miko, ¡igual a ella!

La trama era fascinante, el hanyou, el monje, la exterminadora, y la miko; estaban en búsqueda de una perla llamada Shicon No Tama; el youkai y la niña, buscaban a la persona que poseía esa perla. El hanyou y el youkai eran hermanos, ambos se peleaban cada ves que se veían. Un día, el youkai, encontró a la miko llorando (por la culpa del hanyou), él la consoló y cuando ella se levanto de donde se encontraba, se tropezó y cayo sobre el youkai y sin desearlo se besaron lo peor es que el beso se hacía cada ves más apasionado y con más ¿amor?.

- OO –Kagome entro en pánico, le faltaba la respiración y veía nubloso.

- ¿estas bien?

- No, debo respirar un poco de aire –se levanto y salió de la sala del cine, Sesshumaru la siguió, estaba sentada

- ¿quieres que nos vallamos?

- Si, por favor

Kagome se levanto pero cayo desmayada, Sesshumaru la recibió en sus brazos, la levanto y la llevo a su carro.

En el parqueadero

Vemos a un hanyou corriendo a gran velocidad llegare tarde >, en ese momento miro el carro de su hermano y se detuvo a descansar mejor los espero aquí 

Bajando en el ascensor

Sesshumaru lavaba a Kagome en sus brazos, en ese momento ella despertó y lo miro sonrojada

- Ya puedo caminar, bájame

- No

- Por favor

Sesshumaru la bajo pero en el momento en que ella toco el suelo, casi se cae pero Sesshumaru paso su mano por la cintura de Kagome y ella se apoyo en él

- Espero que me dejes tener mi mano ahí, para que no te caigas

- OO Claro

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron al carro. Inu Yasha se oculto al verlos así. Kagome se apoyo en la puerta mientras Sesshumaru abría el carro para que entraran, en ese momento ella se sintió mareada y se tropeso pero Sesshumaru la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, ella alzo la mirada, aun mareada y solo vio como esos ojos dorados se le acercaban, ella no pudo evitarlo

- Inu Yasha –dijo antes de que Sesshumaru la besara, ella solo se entrego al beso hasta volver a caer desmayada, Inu Yasha salió de su escondite, espero que su 'hermano' dejara a Kagome en el asiento del copiloto, miro como el la volvió a besar y como le acarició el cuello, Inu Yasha no pudo más y estrellando su puño en el rostro de su hermano dijo

- Maldito seas, Sesshumaru

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos, como me habían pedido desde hace mucho tiempo, aquí tengo unos capítulos para Kagome e Inu Yasha, este capitulo es para tu deleite _kagome09, _tu me pediste que hiciera este triángulo amoroso y como me gusta darles gusto, (ejemplo: capitulo 10 ;) aquí lo tienen, díganme que opinan y como desean que continúe este fic.

Deseo sincerarme en algo: este fic me a dado mucho, me eh basado en la vida real (la mayoría) dándoles las identidades de mucha gente, no saben como, desde que escribi este fic, mi vida a cambiado, deseo que se sientan igual de conectados con este fic, como lo estoy yo, díganme lo que desean.

Contestando reviuws desde el capitulo 7 hasta el capitulo 11:

Aoki Mind: Gracias por tu apoyó y pues te digo que hay 50 para Miroku y 50 para Keiinshi... todo depende de quien gane en la vida real –se escuchan ruidos afuera de la ventana- ¿quién será? –miro y me encuentro con todas las fans de Miroku X Sango que dicen:

- ¿cómo se te ocurre decir que es POSIBLE que Miroku se quede con Sango?

- Tranquilas (no puedo decirles locas... por que yo soy de ese grupo Sango es la única que puede ser de Miroku... igual Miroku solo es de Sango - que envidia) deben esperar como pase con los reales houshi y Keiinshi

Un gran silencio

- suspiro Es que este fic es basado en la vida real –noto las miradas de lujuriosas de algunas- oo ¡Excepto el capitulo 10! ¬¬+ mal pensadas

Creo que me fui por las ramas... el punto es que debes esperar para ver cual será el campeón (sonó como si Sango fuera un trofeo -) Un millón de gracias y espero otro de tus rewius

DaPi-cHaN: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... por otro lado... yo opino lo mismo de lo "imán de houshis" y como te estoy contestando en el capitulo 12... pues espero que te halla gustado el capitulo 10 me esmere escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias

Sango-Hiraikoutsu; te juro que me asuste al leer el primer párrafo

Flash Back

Estoy leyendo tu rewiu cuando

- ¡¡me odia;

Flash Back

Pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo... por otro lado ¡no le odies a Keiinshi! espero que no se cree un grupo de anti-Keiinshis –me digo- ¡igual que las de anti-kikyo... ¡el no se lo mérese! pero creo que en unos capítulos próximos lo vas a odiar más... pero ni modo... luego veras que el es un buen chico que siempre supo que Miroku y Sango tendrían algo... Espera esos capitulos... Muchas gracias...

kagome-anti-kikyo: gracias por tus animos... te agradesco por que tu eres por una de las personas que gracias a su animo pude continuar mi fic espera los proximos capitulos

pili-chan: Gracias pili... tu rewiu me hizo reír mucho (como todo lo que se refiere a lo que tiene que ver contigo... me refiero a tus mensajes y en el msn) justo vi tu rewiu y me desconecte del msn pero no importa, tu y yo sabemos como son de locas estas computadoras... en especial cuando estamos en la Internet... te agradezco por todo... y descuida que ya estoy actualizando más pronto... bueno como este rewiu fue para el capitulo 7 creo que ya leíste el capitulo 10 Espero que con ese capitulo estemos a mano (me refiero con lo del capitulo 3 de "el cuarto en renta") que por cierto estubo muy lindo... pero creo que se me paso la mano con el capitulo 10... ¡9 hojas! Y solo de lemon y lime ¡casi me quedo loca! Pero aun así muchas gracias por todo... espero que sigas enviandome rewius

pili-chan: otra ves, gracias pilika pues la verdad si me asuste cuando dijiste que el capitulo 8 no te gusto - pero luego me alegre esta niña me ahce tener unos sustos de muerte pero me alegra que te allá gustado el capitulo 8 pero lo que si te digo Sango900 salta sobre la silla... ¿cómo- ni yo se que ya no me tengo que preocupar por el capitulo 10 (el que tanto deseaste )

Kagome-chan: pues te agradezco mucho... sinceramente a mi también me gusta Sessh X Rin pero como dije en el principio decidí basar este fic en la vida real (excepto cap 10 y otras cositas) y mi "hermano" (amigo llamado Kohaku) esta con mi amiga Rin... bueno, lamento tanto que no te guste esa pareja pero espero que te guste el resto del fic, por otra parte, descuida que Sesshy sale en el siguiente capitulo, gracias

Tsuki no mizu: muchas gracias- hablando de ortografía, te agradezco el detalle de decirme pero hay dos problemas sango900 baja la cabeza el primero es que mi compu es mala en corregir las faltas de ortografía y la segunda es que soy pésima en corregir, bueno pero aun así subí el fic, lamento lo de la ortografía y por otro lado espero que estés muy feliz con Miroku como en tu reviuw te abrazo tan lindo, espero que estén con mucho cariño adiós

Aoki Mind: pues te agradezco y te prometo que lo estoy continuando a gran velocidad

midori- sama-suing: como dijiste en tu reviuw del capitulo 8, es exactamente lo que quiero hacer y ya veras como se complica la historia, gracias

cla-chan: pues la verdad esa era la idea pero preferí escribir el capitulo 10 de esa forma, espero que te allá gustado

seshhi23: pues... como estas ceci, lo único que tengo que decir es gracias (ya que tu duda la eh respondido por e-mail y msn) y hablando de gracias, tu "nene" me pidió que en este capitulo, mientras contesto los reviws te diga que me animes para hacer otro ¿lemos? ¬¬+ más te vale no hacerlo por que te aseguro que los mato a los dos... (¬¬ puedes creer que este "nene" me enoja hasta cuando escribo mis fics?) bueno me despido y hablamos en el msn

Hades le boursier: bueno, te agradezco por decir eso de la personalidad de Sango, es que pense como ella se comportaría en la actualidad y con todo lo que esta viviendo, también le puso un poco de mis acciones pero sin quitarle la escénica de Sango, gracias otra ves

Aoki Mind: gracias por tu reviuw, bueno, tu sabes que con gusto te pondría como pareja de Sesshy pero lamentablemente ya tengo el nombre del personaje y todo pero descuida que mientras escriba sobre la pareja de Sesshy voy a pensar en vos espero que eso te alegre

Cristy-girl: no sabes como me alegra saber que te gusta esta pareja, te agradezco por el reviuw y espero muchos mas de ti

Midori: te agradezco por tu reviuw en el capitulo 9 y como te dije en el e-mail ¬¬ y ya note que no me has hecho caso, lo mejor es que le hagas consultar a tu hermana primero pero como ya es tarde te agradezco por seguir mi fic y espero otros reviuws de ti y de tu hermana

seshhi23: (este es el primer reviuw sobre el capitulo 10) gracias cecy, eso que se hasta de que colores te pusiste a leer mi fic, te lo agradesco mucho, como ya te lo eh dicho antes y descuida que me voy a esperar mucho

luciana: te agradezco por tus ánimos y te agradezco por el apoyo, en especial en el lemon, un besote y espera los capítulos siguientes

Cristy-girl: me alegra que te guste y espero que me digas que esperas de este fic

Ale-kun: (capitulo 3) te agradezco tanto Alex, tu reviuw me animo, lastima que te diga que aun no lo termino pero te agradezco por leerlo y te juro que cuando mi compu funcione voy a leer tu capitulo 3 de tu fic "Cambios en el Sengoku" es excelente, además de que tiene nuestra pareja favorita (y la de pili-chan y la de cristy-girl y la de...) MirSan, espero que mi ayuda te aya servido y te agradezco por el nombre de Sango en japonés, un beso, te me cuidas y espero mas reviuws

Ale-kun: (capitulo 2) pues la verdad es que si, los hice acaramelados ¿no son lindos?

Ale-kun: (capitulo 1) ¿te crees muy gracioso? ¿y como es eso de "esta" tengo nombre... ¡asta nick?

Aleirbagpotter: (cap 10 ) bueno, gracias por ese apollo que me das, en verdad que me animo, y tienes razon en lo del "amor" pero queda entre nosotras

Sango-sama-0: gracias por tu apollo, ademas de que es un onor tener a la autora de "un duro invierno" como parte de mis lectoras. Gracias a mi tambien me animan los reviuws

Ryoko-mely: pues te agradesco en verdad, hablando de que "te vas a ahcer una experta" espero que no y por lo de tu hermanita, descuida que ya le dije que no te desobedesca, yo se lo que se siente, aunque no tengo hermanas/os menores yo tengo "hermanitis" y a mis amigas les suelo aconsejar y ellas no suelen hacer caso pero ni modo. Gracias por todo

Kagomeinuyasha: nn no digas esas cosas que me las voy a creer, te agradesco por tu reviuw y espero que te siga gustando mi fic

Midori: gracias, es un honor saber que es tu tu primer fic lemon yen especial que te guste tanto me alagan mucho y espero que no desobedescas a tu herman a otra ves ¿entendido?

Queka-chan: OO? En verdad te gusto? gracias, eso me anima mucho

kitzya-kagome; tan admirada te dejo el cap 10? Bueno ya es mi segundo capitulo de KagIY, espero que te guste

inuyasha: una pregunta muy pequeña! Chico o chica? Quier decir, eres hombre o mujer? solo quiero saber, bueno, como te diste cuenta n o hay lemon.. aun pero me agrada saber que te gusto el capo 10

Sara: tus deseos son ordenes, como te diste cuenta, ya esta Sesshy en mi fic espero que te guste

pili-chan: ¬¬+ adivinin quien va a morir! (queridos lectores, las personas que no sean pili-chan, no hagan caso a lo siguiente... gracias) ¡pilika! ¿cuántas veses debo decir que tu eres la del bebo? Yo no! Y no me felicites por EXPERTA! Entendido! Que tu escribes LEMOS siempre en tu fic "el cuarto en renta'asi que no me molestes ¬¬ entendido? A y por sierto, tengo un regalo para ti... jejejej lo hize para voz

Raquel: en verdad eso te paso al leer el cap 10? OO? No sabia que pasaba eso con mis fics lemosn bueno, te agradesco mucho tu apollo y si quieres mas lemon pues te recomiendo que leas otro fic mio por que en este fic se va a tardar eso

pili-chan: ¿pilika; (adjuntar tono de niña de cuantro años) ¿me extrañaste? ¿en verdad? ¬¬+ ¡entonces por que no me escribes en el msn? es broma! Ademas yo tambien tengo mañana examenes de historia, geografía y mitos de Egipto ¬¬+ tonta preparatoria! ¿por qué le dicen haci? ¿a que nos estan preparando? ¿¡¿a los dolores de cabeza de la epoca cuando nos toque trabajar? ¡malos! yo estoy en las mismas. Descuida que intentare actualizar pronto

Aaron: tu tranquila, yo siempre escribo el fic (capitulo) asta donde me proponga, no influye para nada las conversaciones con el bobote de Juan Francisco o el celoso del Juan Carlos tu tranquila, ademas de que tenía que adjuntarlos por que si no lo hacia se enojaban y no me ayudaban en la preparatoria y yo era la que salia sufriendo pero como te dije, tranquila, con o sin conversaciones con ellos el capitulo seria del la misma forma

Kgome and Sesshoumaru: eso no te lo voy a decir aun

OoPACHAoo: te agradesco por decir que mi fuerte son las esenas MirSan pero escribiste tu reviuw en el capitulo 11 ; en ese no salen MirSan ¿era indirecta? ¿verdad? pero gracias por que me gusta esa pareja

shioryasuka: como dije arriba, no es mi amado, ni mi novio ni nada de eso, es solo mi amigo... al igual que Juan Carlos en verdad, yo tengo otro amado ademas de Miroku, claro esta, este si es de carne y hueso cof cof lo siento, no quise irme del tema gracias por tu reviuw

Sara: gracias por el animo en verdad me algra que te gustaraa

Raquel: Raquel! Ya te dije que aun no voy a poner lemon, si quieres lemon de mi parte te recomindo que leas otro de mis fics pero gracias por los aminos

kagome13: tu tranquila, no va a pasar nada malo y al respecto del lemon entre Inu y Kagome, pues lo mejor sera que, como dije en otro fic, lo haga ¿verdad? Pero no en este fic sino en una aparte despues de todo mis parejsa fijas son Miroku Sango, Sesshoumaru y Rin ( ¿y por que no esta asi en este fic? Porque lamentablemente este fic es especial para mi y lo hice dedicado a alguien ) y por ultimo Kagome e Inu Yasha , tu tranquila que lo voy a hacer

Autora: ahora si, diganme si decean que estos niños –señalando a los "bellos durmientes" de Francisco y Juanka- en mi fic para alegrar y que me den más ideas lokas o los desaparesco en este fic? Si los elijen, ustedes tranquilos porque lo que escriba en los capitulos no se alteraran para nada (es decir las conversaciones con ellos no haran que los capitulos me queden más cortos) ustedes digan porque a ellos le divierten estar aquí, ademas de que yo puedo subir los capitulos más rapido ya que puedo hacer los deberes de la preparatoria con ellos y una amiga que tal ves salga...

Caro: (perdón ely-chan si no sales aquí pero tu sales como personaje en mi otro fic -U que aun ni subo, debo ser justa con Caro) HOLA ustedes tranquilos –mirando a sango900- ¿este fic lee ale-kun?

Autora: ... si

Caro: ¡¡hola ale-kun! –tranquilisandose- pues yo vere que no pase nada mas que estudios en la casa de sango900, ya que voy a estar, temporalmente, vivbiendo aquí espero que les guste el fic de esta loka y descuiden por estos lokos de JF y JC por que yo los controlo

Autora: OO? TU? Jajaja

Caro: ¿quieres pelear?

Autora: (sacando su katana (¡gracias Ronny (mi hermano) por darme una katana japonesa! Como regalo de cumple) y preparandose) siempre estoy lista para una practica

Caro: (se pone en posición y saca su katana de samuray (regalo de "Kohaku" es decir de su novio...) ya se direron cuenta que ella es Rin en este fic verdad?) (pone la katana en posición) pero la practica sera MUY real

Autora: como lo hacemos en el dojo (en el lugar donde practico con mis armas) SIEMPRE es rela –dirijiendoce a los lectores... que seguro deben estar dormidos o creyendo que somos lokas- nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo

Caro: adios y un beso para ale-kun

Autora-U


	13. Aclaremos todo

Capitulo 13: Aclaremos todo

Autora: hola, hola! aquí subiendo otro capitulo

Caro: Hola a todos, y un beso a mi lindo Ale-kun

Autora: ...

Caro: ¿hay algo de malo que lo salude a Alex (Ale-kun) de esa forma) ¬¬+

Autora: moviendo las manos en símbolo de negación nnU para nada, es solo ke... ya sabes... se puede poner celoso Juan Francisco

Caro: Sshhhhh (voz baja) vas a hacer que venga y con el Juanka, dejemos que este capitulo sea solo de Chicas ¿si?

Autora: sería mejor si lo hago sola U claro, solo nosotras 2, eso es mejor que esos lokos, (voz baja) ya es suficiente con verlos en el dojo

Caro-U tienes razón

Autora: bueno, lo primero que deseo decir es: GRACIAS por sus reviuws, me alegran tanto, no saben como me siento!

Caro: yo les quiero agradecer, en especial por no desear que ni los lokos (Juanka y Francisco), ni yo nos retiráramos de este fic. Es muy divertido participar en esto

Autora: y la verdad, es que me ayudan mucho, y créanme ellos son de CARNE Y HUESO, no son personajes creados por mi (voz baja) lamentablemente estos técnicamente "viven" en mi casa, ya ke la preparatoria es muy difícil y hay MUCHOS trabajos en grupo ;;

Caro: por lo menos son más fáciles

Autora: ¬¬U lo dices por que TU no haces casi nada, además de que te encanta hacer actuaciones

Francisco: (no me pregunten de donde apareció, la última ves que lo vi estaba con Juanka, arreglando unos archivos para Historia) Hola mis ninfas

Caro: ya llego este

Autora-U mejor vamos al fic solo falta que llegue...

Juanka: (sin comentarios -U) Vamos a hacer el Fic ¿qué dices Sangito?

Autora: que otra ves me voy a marear ustedes son muchos y molestan como pelotón

Caro: pero si yo no digo nada prendiendo la radio solo bailo

Francisco: en cambio de hacer el fic deberíamos (¿ke creen que diga? A) estudiar B) bailar) aprovechar la música y bailar (no me digan que no lo suponían)

Juanka y Autora: mejor el fic! ambos se ven 

Autora: ¬¬+ ahora, ¿tu por que quieres hacer el fic?

Juanka: nn es que... dando su mejor sonrisa tu sabes que es mejor hacer el fic ke estar en el Internet y en el msn

Autora, Caro y Francisco: ¿no te gusta el msn?

Juanka: ¬¬ últimamente no

Autora: (voz baja) ya creo saber porke

Caro: ¿es por el nuevo amigo de Sango?

Francisco: pero si el es muy gracioso, se rie por las picardías de Caro

Autora: rodeada por flamas azules y verdes (es decir de la muerte) ¬¬+ ¿no pueden dejar de hablar de él? ¿verdad? todos niegan con la cabeza pues la autora pone una gran sonrisa, una MALVADA sonrisa pues si no dejan de hablar ¬¬+ les juro que les hago ver todas las películas de los ) de los Teletuvis ¿entendido?

Caro: con cara temerosa ¿serías capaz?

Francisco: arrodillando ¡¡no! Todo menos eso!

Juanka: besando los zapatos de la autora prefiero la tortura China antes de eso

Autora: entonces ¡¡callados! –no se escucha nada- ahora si, al fic, que todos los lectores ya se habrán dormido

Todos: si!

- Inu Yasha –dijo antes de que Sesshumaru la besara, ella solo se entrego al beso hasta volver a caer desmayada, Inu Yasha salió de su escondite, espero que su 'hermano' dejara a Kagome en el asiento del copiloto, miro como el la volvió a besar y como le acaricio el cuello, Inu Yasha no pudo más y estrellando su puño en el rostro de su hermano y dijo

- Maldito seas, Sesshumaru

Sesshumaru cayo al suelo y dejo ver como de su labio corría algo de sangre

- Levantate cobarde. Maldito

Inu Yasha no espero a que su hermano se parara y comenzó a patearlo, Sesshumau(n/a: ;; mi sesshy! No me lo maltrates!) no hizo nada, de cierta forma sabía que se lo meresía. En ese momento Kagome reacciono

- Inu... Yasha... déjalo –dijo cansadamente

Inu Yasha se arrodillo y la abrazo

- ¿qué paso? ¿por qué quieres que lo deje en paz? ¿acaso lo amas?

Kagome estrello su mano en el rostro de Inu Yasha

- ¡Claro que no! ¡yo te amo!... lo que paso fue un error de parte de Sesshumaru, cualquiera lo comente... déjalo... ya le has dado más de que se merecía.

- Pero él... él se atrevió a besarte, se atrevió a tomarte entre sus brazos, reclamarte suya

- Pero yo no lo eh aceptado... a ti si... solo a ti ¿no lo entiendes?

- ¿me lo prometes? ¿estas segura que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos?

- Deja de insistir –Kagome se levanto (mejor dicho intento hacerlo pero no pudo) Inu Yasha le ayudo a levantarse- ayuda a tu hermano.

- No, se lo mérese por intentar aprovechares

- déjalo Kagome –dijo Sesshumaru recuperándose de los golpes que recibió- tengo que ganarme su perdón

Sesshumaru se levanto y subió a su carro sin mirar a Inu Yasha

- Es mejor que me vaya a terminar mis estudios MUY lejos de aquí.

Y sin dejar que nadie le digiera nada, se retiro

- ¿estas bien? –le dijo Inu Yasha tomándola de en sus brazos y dejándola en su carro, Kagome asintió- ¿segura?

- Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien o no ¡créeme estoy muy bien!... ¿y a donde me vas a llevar?

- Que tal si te llevo al hotel y te dejo en tu cama –lo dijo en un tono burlón pero paternal, como tratando a una niña de 5 años o menos

Kagome lo vio algo molesta, no le agrado mucho la idea (n/a: ¿y a que chica si le va a gustar esa idea?)

- Es broma... ¿que tal si vamos a comer unos tacos?

- Eso esta mucho mejor

Inu Yasha la llevo a su auto, la acomodo, lo prendió, encendió la radio y una canción, la cual se identifico mucho, empezó a sonar, subió el volumen

_- Una canción muy especial, de moda para las parejas –dijo el locutor con la canción de fondo- espero que les guste_

- Kagome –ella lo regreso a ver- esta canción, pues –le robo un beso para darse valor- te la dedico

(N/A: la canción es: Eres) (es muy linda)

_Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres_

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres_

_Tan solo dime lo que dejo, aquí me tienes_

_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta sino vienes_

_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy._

_Que más puedo decirte, _

_Tal ves puedo mentirte, sin razón_

_Pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto_

_Pues eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres_

_Eres, el tiempo que comparto, eso eres_

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere_

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe_

_Soy, el que quererte quiere como nadie, soy_

_El que te llevaría al sustento día a día, día a día_

_El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy_

_Aquí estoy a tu lado _

_Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final_

_No te has imaginado, lo que por ti eh esperado_

_Pues eres._

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres_

_Cada minuto, lo que pienso eso eres_

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres_

Kagome dejo ver un 'pequeño' (N/A: ¿un pequeño? Querrá decir un GRAN sonrojo), ella no podía creer que ESA canción se la dedicara el hombre de su vida

- y ¿qué dices? ¿te gusto? –pregunto Inu Yasha disfrutando el sonrojo de Kagome se ve hermosa así 

- Pues... yo... en verdad... –no podía articular palabras

Un semáforo hizo que frenara el carro

- Dime ¿te gusto?

- La verdad... ¡Si! Es mi canción favorita

Inu Yasha miro de reojo al semáforo, al ver que aun estaba con la luz de ALTO, se acerco a Kagome, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y le planto un dulce beso, el cual lentamente fue transformándose en uno más apasionado. Kagome paso sus manos por el cuello de Inu Yasha y se entrego al beso que desde hace mucho ella esperaba pero por culpa de las circunstancias no fue así.

(N/A: lo que viene es pensado por Kagome mientras Inu Yasha la besa... este poema es escrito por - Blas de Otero- y modificado por ¡mi!)

Besas Como Si Fueses a Comerme

Besas como si fueses a comerme.  
Besos del mar, a palpitar.  
Las manos en mis sienes y abismadas  
nuestras miradas. Yo, sin lucha, inerme,  
me declaro vencida, sin vencerme  
en ver en ti mis manos maniatadas.  
Besos de Dios. A bocanadas  
bebes mi vida. Absorbes. Sin dolerme,  
tiras de mis labios, subes mi muerte,

sin ti, a flor de piel. Y luego,

mimadoras, la caricias

y la rozas con tu beso.

Oh Dios, o Dios, oh Dios, si para verte  
bastara un beso, un beso que después

Se teme, porque, oh, porque, no basta eso.

- Blas de Otero (modificado por ¡mi!)-

En ese momento, como mandado del infierno, un sonido abrumador de la bocina del carro que estaba detrás de ellos sonó a gran volumen. Haciendo que los jóvenes se separarán y dejaran ver su sonrojo. Inu Yasha miro el semáforo... ¡estaba en luz para AVANSAR!

Un carro, mejor dicho EL CARRO que estaba detrás de ellos, les rebaso pero sin antes decirles

- ¡¡¡¡VAYAN A UN MOTEL! –en el momento que ve sus rostros- ¡¡¡¡PERO SI SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS!

Y se fue. Inu Yasha aceleró todo lo que pudo, decía algo entre dientes que ni Kagome entendía lo que significaba eso

- Inu Yasha Tranquilo, no te pongas de mal humor... no me gusta verte de esa forma ¡Alégrate!

Inu Yasha respiro un poco y dejo ver su mejor sonrisa

- Descuida, ya estoy bien... además ¿cómo no estarlo? Teniéndote a mi lado

- No digas esas cosas... me sonrojo

- Pues me agrada verte de esa forma

Inu Yasha llego al lugar en donde vendían los tacos y se bajo, abrió la puerta de Kagome y le ayudo a bajar

- Gracias

- Ahora lo mejor es entrar y pedir los mejores tacos que tengan ¿te párese?

- ¡SI!

Y entraron. Ambos pidieron el taco más grande, acompañado con papas fritas y una gaseosa. Al terminar Inu Yasha llevo a Kagome a su cuarto, ya que estaba, algo temeroso, del desmayo que sufrió por la tarde

- Bueno –dijo Inu Yasha dejando a Kagome en su habitación- aquí esta, en su cama, para que descanse

- UU Pero no quiero descansar

- Si-lo dijo con tono paternal- usted va a dormir para mañana regresar al colegio

- ¡pero si llegue hoy! ¡además no hay clases!

- Pero igual. Ambos vamos a regresar ¿no quieres ir a ver a tus amigos?

- Bueno pero no quiero dormir... quédate conmigo ¿si?

Inu Yasha se sentó junto a ella y prendió el televisor, puso su película favorita (una de terror, acción y ciencia ficción) y se puso a ver

- ¡¡No! ¡yo no quiero ver eso!

- Shhhhh. Pues si me voy a quedar VAMOS A VER LO QUE YO QUIERA

- Pero

- Pero nada

Ambos jóvenes vieron la película, como ese tipo de películas no son del agrado de Kagome, ella se quedo dormida, dejando su cabeza reposada en el pecho del hanyou. Él se quedo, ya que no iba a moverse teniendo a su novia durmiendo sobre él (n/a: pillines! cara pícara ¿ya creían ke venía lemon? ¿no? Jaja ¡pues no! ¡esto lo leen menores de edad! ¡no pudo poner siempre lemon! uu luego van a creer que soy escritora PROFESIONAL de lemons), así que se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a dormir

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos. Espero que les aya gustado, me esmere en esta parejita por que es mi segunda preferida, La primera es Sango y Miroku . Hablando de ellos, el siguiente capitulo es sobres Sango y su mente ¿acaso duda de las palabras de amor que le dio Miroku esa noche? ¿quién saberlo? Lean el próximo fic. Gracias por los rewius. Adiós

Nota: no me maten! sango900 se pone de rodillas si le paso esto a Sesshy fue por su bien, ahora podrá conocer a alguien mejor, una chica MUY especial (cuanto decería ser ella)

Dejen reviuws, aunke se ke este capitulo estuvo re-aburrido, pero les juro que subir el próximo cap pronto


	14. Conversación entre Sangosama a Sangochan

Capitulo 14: Conversación entre Sango-sama a Sango-chan

Autora: como ke se me hizo costumbre participar en el fic un ratito ¿verdad?

Caro: yo ya kiero ir al fic, por fin has puesto un capitulo con Sango voz baja aunke falta Miroku

Autora: nn es ke lo hice aproposito, para que este un enigma de lo ke paso despues de esa... OO de esa

Caro: ¿noche de pasión entre Miroku y Sango?

Autora; si!

Caro: pues vamos al fic antes de ke lleguen los lokitos de Francisco y Juanka

Autora: me suena a ke te gusta que esten aquí

Caro: por ke?

Autora: porque ellos no estan aquí y ya andas hablando de ellos

Caro: ¬¬+

Autora:

Caro: disculpa ¿no olvidas decirles algo importante?

Autora: U es verdad **a este capitulo no le correji las faltas ortográficas ya ke no hubo tiempo, ademas de que, la verdad, me dio peresa hacerlo y como ven pude actualisarlo más pronto **suspiro ¡ahora si! ¡el fic!

Un cuarto enorme, una mujer al fondo, la conozco, ella siempre esta para hacer que racioné, soy yo... más bien es Sango-sama, es sabia, ustedes tal vez la llamen razón, cordura y sabiduría pero yo no, ella me a apoyado desde siempre, dándome los mejores concejos para salir bien de los problemas, de las tristezas. Me acerco, a evitado mi mirada, solo abraza un libro, ahora me mira y me lo entrega muy molesta ¿decepcionada? Lo veo, intrigada hasta que miro su titulo.

Promesas de Sango Lo tome, ella señalo la treceava promesa del año, la mire fijamente hasta leer su titulo

- 'No sufriré por él'

Se lo devolvió y deje salir una lagrima pero mi rostro dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Lo se amiga fiel, pero fue un momento, una debilidad

- ¿debilidad? Nosotras más que nadie sabemos lo que paso

- Pero ahora soy feliz

- ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo?

Mi mirada se enfoca en el suelo

- ¿sabes si él te ama?

- Si... la verdad... no lo se -ahora noto su preocupación, lo que paso solo fue por una noche pero quien me dice que fue por AMOR- ¿pero que quieres que haga ahora?

- Cumple tu promesa

- Pero... pero... no lo deseo

- ¿y antes por que lo deseabas?

- Para que ese houshi dejara de hacerme sufrir

- ¿Qué a cambiado?

- Su mirada

- ¿y si solo fuiste un número más?

- Él me dijo que era la primera... la única

- ¿y si eso le dice a todas?

Dejo caer más lagrimas, todas estas ideas, por mi mente ya habían pasado más de una ves, ¿podían ser verdad?

- ¿Y AHORA QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?... como tantas veces me has dicho 'A lo echo hay que hacerse a la idea'

- No es algo simple, en el cual tú y yo lográramos remediarlo. ESE PROBLEMA FUE, PERDER, TU VIRGINIDAD CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA LE DICES POR EL NOMBRE, CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES SI TE AMA DE VERDAD.

- PERO YO LO AMO

- Ahora dime la verdad, si él le cuenta a todos lo que paso ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No se lo dirá a nadie

- ¿y si SÍ lo hace?

Mi mirada se oscurese, las lagrimas no me dejan ver

- dejame ser felis

- No quiero que te lastime

- Yo tampoco

- Pues cumple tu promesa

- No puedo ¡lo amo! ¿cómo deseas que cumpla mi venganza? Si en verdad lo amo

- Solo alejate de él

- Esta en mi misma clase, es mi compañero... mi amigo... el es...

Se abre un gran silencio

- Lo ves –me dice- ¿por qué no terminas la que estabas diciendo?

- por que... él es... él es... ÉL ES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO

Mis piernas se debilitan y caigo al suelo sobre ellas. Sango-sama se arrodilla y me dice

- Pues deberas irte aun más lejos

- ¿más lejos?

- Si

- ¿a dónde?

- Tal ves, fuera de la ciudad

- ¿qué? ¡no!

- ¿esto es por él?

- Además de ser por él, no voy a dejar a mis amigos, no voy a alejarme de ellos, no voy a irme de los seres que más quiero, ¡¡NO!

- Solo piensalo. Así veras si él en verdad te ama

- ¿cómo?

- Si estas lejos de él, podras ver si él cumple su promesa. Si es verdad que eres la única en su vida y la primera. Piensalo

- Solo así sabre si me ama ¿verdad?

-Si

- Pero ¿a dónde ire?

- ¿recuerdas la ciudad de Keiinshi?

- Si... ¿por qué?... –no deje que me respondiera, yo sabía a que se refería- ¡¡Quieres que me valla con él?

- NO con él, sino con tus tíos, ellos viven alla... podrías ir y terminar la preparatoria, recuerda la beca que te dieron

- ¡La preparotia!

Sango-sama toma mi rostro y seca las ultimas lagrimas que saldran de mis ojos

- Esta bien, no los tres año pero ¿un mes? No es mucho tiempo

- No me quiero alejar de los seres que amo... pero esta bien... me ire... pero ¡no te prometo nada!

Sango-sama me mira algo angustiada

- A lo que me refiero –le dije apollandome contra la pared- que tal ves este solo una, dos o tres semanas... lo que pueda soportar

- Esta bien pero cumple tu promesa

- ¿vengarme? ¿acaso estas deseosa de que le haga daño?

- No, yo, al igual que tú, siento algo por él, nunca dejaría que le hagas daño... a lo que me refiero es a la promesa de hace ya 2 años

- Te refieres a...

Flash Back

Vemos a una joven de 14 año jugando con su hermano de la misma edad, jugando en el patio de la casa. A lo lejos vemos a un señor mayor abrazando a una joven mujer, se notaba que las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas pero escondia su rostro en los brazos de su esposo. Los señores se acercaban a los jovenes. La niña se acerco a sus padres.

- ¿madre? ¿qué te pasa?

La señora evito la mirada preocuda de su hija

- ¿qué sucede? –el niño abrazó a sus padres- me preocupan ¿qué les pasa?

- Tenemos que contarles algo –dijo su padre con tristeza, tomo la mano de su esposa, la cual segía dejando caer las lagrimas- es mejor que entremos y les contemos todo más detalladamente

Los niños siguieron a sus padres... la verdad estaban preocupados por ellos pero no se antisiparian a sacar conclusiones sin saber la verdad... al entrar tomaron asiento en la sala

- ¿qué pasa padres? –dijo la niña con preocupación

- La verdad –dijo el padre- es algo dificil... nosotros... debemos... viajar... por algun tiempo... y... la verdad...

- ¿es solo eso? –dijo el niño un rostro más tranquilo- ustedes siempre viajan... no se por que nos tienen tan preocupados

- La diferencias es... –dijo la madre con la voz entre cortada- que sera por mucho tiempo

- ¿cuánto? –dijo la niña con semblante de preocupación

- Unos... –dijo el padre- 5...

- ¿meses? –preguntaron ambos

- No... años –contesto el padre abrazando a su esposa

La niña no pudo más, sabía que debía ser por trabajo pero ese era demaciado tiempo... demaciado. Ella corrio a su cuarto y dejo caer lagrimas, todas las que tenía... en ese momento tomo el telefono y con sus manos temblando recordo nos conocemos por más de un año, solo esta persona me puede ayudar Y se dispuso a llamarlo

- ¿Alo?

- Alo ¿Sango?

- Si... podrías venir... te nesecito... –dijo la joven con su voz tembloroza- es de urgencia

- ¿qué sucede? ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡¡Solo ven!

La joven colgo lo más pronto posible y se seco sus lagrimas, miro la ventana y espero ver a alguien apareser ... subir por el árbol que esta frente a mi cuarto y aparecer por mi ventana es algo que solo esa persona puede hacer dejo salir una lagrima más y se tranquiliso

Flash Back

- ¿te refuieres a ESA promesa? –dijo Sango secando sus lagrimas

- Si

- Aun la recuerdo muy bien... cuando llego Miroku a mi ventana lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y consolarme, me dijo que siempre podía estar en contacto con mis padres, que siempre ellos nos amarían y siempre estarían en mi corazón

- Lo se... dime ¿aun recuerdas la promesa?

- Si... en ese momento le prometi... mejor dicho me prometí QUE YA NUNCA VOLVERÍA A DEJAR QUE CAIGAN LAGRIMAS DE SUFRIMIENTO Y DOLOR POR MI ROSTRO... pero sabía que era dificil asi que le dije NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE ME VEA SUFRIR, CUIDARE MI CORAZÓN PARA QUE LAS LAGRIMAS NO SALGAN A MENOS QUE SEA MUY NESESARÍO

- ¿lo has cumplido?

- Casi... solo eh llorado 3 veses depues de esa ocación... ¡3!

- ¿qué trae a tu recuerdo ese número?

- Es el tiempo que somos amigos... Miroku y yo... muy pronto seran 4

- ¿su amistad a cambiado?

- Mucho... desde que se hizo un adolecente... sus manos y sus ojos no se quedan quietos... desde el primer momento que se comenzo a portar de esa forma yo me comenze a cuidar de él

- ¿alejarte?

- Se podría desir... de esa forma... alejandome... me di cuenta que él valora mi amistad... Ahora que lo pienso eh sido mala con él... mientras me a dado su amistad... yo lo eh evitado... ni siquiera admitía que eramos amigos... solo desía que eramos compañeros UU

- ¿ahora ves por que es mejor que te alejes?

- ¡Pero irme de la ciudad es demaciado!

- No sería demaciado... si es que tu no hubieras echo todo lo que paso esta noche

- Ahora que lo pienso bien ¿dónde estoy?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿En donde estoy dormida? Siempre me encuentro contigo en mis sueños ¿en donde estoy descansando?

Sango-sama evita mi mirada

- En su cama... junto a él

- ¡¡¡Que! OO

- Si, hace mucho tiempo que llegaron a su departamento, es temprano pero estan descansando... descuida él no se despertara en más o menos una hora

- ¿una hora? ¡Debo despertar! ¡debo ir a mi casa! ¡no quiero verlo!

- ¿entonces vas a hacer lo que te dije?

- Si... lo voy a hacer... es por eso que no lo quiero ver

En ese momento una luz rojiza me cubrio y lentamente me desperte

Continuara...

N/A: Hola... ¿cómo les va? Espero que les guste mi capitulo... se que se a echo muy trajico... x fas no se enojen con Sango-sama... luego veran como su consejo ayudara a que estos jovenes esten juntos... En resumen deseo agradeserles por su apoyo... este es el fic más largo que eh echo... espero que les guste...

Diganme que desean que ponga o deje de poner... ¿algun cambio? ¿alguna idea para proximos capitulos? Solo diganmelo...

Hasta el proximo capitulo


	15. ¿amor? ¿cómo puedo alejarme de ti?

Capitulo 15: ¿amor? ¿cómo puedo alejarme de ti?

Autora: Hola a todos!

Juanka: Hola –mira a la autora- como ella nunca me invito otra ves a su fic yo decidi venir solo

Autora: ¬¬U eso es mentira –respira un poco- la verdad es que Caro esta castigada TT es que estabamos en época de entrega de reportes y como ni Caro ni yo somos buenas en la preparatoria los papás de ella se enojaron y no le dejan salir de la casa, mucho menos quedarce a dormir en mi casa

Jaunka: en cambio a mi no me dijieron nada

Autora: ¬¬ eso es por que TÚ no tienes vida social y solo piensas en deberes TT y a mi quitaron la compu pero ahorita que no están decidi subir este capitulo

Juanka: es que tu solo piensas en haces fics

Autora: ¬¬+ ¡¡calllate!

Juanka: ¿estas enojadita?

Autora: no, solo estoy can-sa-da ups ¿cómo que me acorde del principio de este fic?

Juanka: es decír que yo sería Miroku?

Autora: Kami-sama no lo permita

Juanka: digas lo que digas, te estas comportando como en tu fic –cara de lujuria (tipica en Juan Carlos)- ¿y cuando llegaremos al capitulo 10? ¿Sanguito?

Autora: ¬¬+ ¡¡¡nunca! la autora le da una patada estilo anime a Juanka y este sale volando MUY lejos de la Autora 

Mejor les digo algo MEGA importante : **Como estoy castigada pero deseaba subir mi fic, pues una ves más no correji las faltas ortográficas, les pido perdon pero deseaba subir este fic lo más pronto posible y esta era la única forma, gracias de ante mano**

Juanka: ahora mejor vamos al fic

Autora: nn ¡¡si!

Sango lentamente abrio sus ojos, vio al joven que se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella, se veía tan tranquilo, como un ángel, una dulce sonrisa estaba un sus labios, Sango se sonrojo, recordo los besos que aun sentía en sus labios. ¿cómo lo voy a dejar? 

N/A: Se escucha, la canción de Ángel de Belinda (es una canción que me llega hasta el corazón TT me identifico tanto con esa canción cof cof U pejor sigamos con el fic)

Tomo el rostro de Miroku y cerro sus ojos y recordo todo lo que paso la noche anterior

Aquí estoy, tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,  
Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina

Abre sus ojos y lentamente recordo todo lo que vivieron juntos, todos los momentos divertidos que vivieron y que aunque había pasado todas esas cosas 'tan' importantes, ellos eran amigos, buenos amigos

_Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Sé que no va a suceder  
Pero lo podemos soñar_

Dejo salir una gran sonrisa, recordo las pequeñas ecenas de celos que tubieron mutuamente, como cada uno le decia al otro "yo soy libre" o "tu no mandas sobre mi vida"

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo_

Pero a la vez, en su mente estaba las tantas veses que deseo ser de él, las veses que deseo que él sea completamente de ella

_Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma _

Sonrio, él ya era de su propiedad... o por lo menos eso quería pensar... lo que ella sabía es que ella era de la propiedad del hombre que dormía junto a ella.

_Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel  
Ser sólo amigos no es fácil baby  
Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
Y aún deseo…_

'Amiga' 'Amigo' esas palabras le pasaban por la mente ¿segían siendolo? Ella esperaba que no, esperaba que ser algo más para él, algo importante, por eso deseaba irse, deseaba saber si él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que ella sería capaz de hacer por él.

_Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevó en la piel  
Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hará realidad_

¿el es libre? ¿yo tambien? ¡ninguno de los dos podía aprisionar al otro! Ambos podían hacer lo que quisieran... pero ella deseaba pensar, no en ella, sino en ambos, dejo ver una sonrisa, 'ambos' que lindo sonaba, era algo dulce y comprometedor pero no aprisionante ni obsecibo

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma... _

Por un momento se imagino a Miroku con alas, una sonrisa algelical, él YA se veía como un angel, lo unico que faltaba eran las alas... y cambiar su mente... y controlar sus manos... pero aun así él se veía como un hermoso ángel

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma... _

Pero su rostro ya no daba esa algria de recordar esos buenos tiempos, ahora pensaba en lo que iba pasar, en los mometos que ya no vería su rostro... tal ves... nunca más

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte más   
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mi algo más_

Solo cerro sus ojos, quería mantener en su corazón, en su mente, el rostro tranquilo de Miroku

_Este valle secreto  
Mi corazón guardará  
Todo lo he soñado y era contigo_

Vio como Miroku, se movía lentamente, el extencio su mano y busco el rostro de Sango, al encontrarlo dejo ver una calma, como si deseara estar seguro de tener a la persona que más amaba junto a él. Sango solo sonrio y se acerco más a él, deseaba aprobechar todo ese presiado tiempo con él

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo_

Solo lo abrazo por la cintura, el ese momento Sango se sonrojo, ambos, Miroku y ella, no tenían ninguna ropa, se dio cuenta al abrazarlo, su cuerpo desnudo rozo el de él, intento alejarce pero era tarde, Miroku ya había aprcionado las caderas de Sango con sus manos y apegaba el cuerpo de la taiji-ya al de él, ella suspiro, sonrio para si misma y apollo su rostro en el pecho de Miroku, él le respondio muy alegremente, aun Miroku estaba dormido, ella escucho sus latidos, al pareser quería grabar cada cosa de él en su mente, en su corazón

_Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma..._

_Te digo  
Somos los dos como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo_

Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma...

Cerro sus ojos, escucho como Miroku, entre sueños, desía su nombre

Sango

Ella tan solo sonrio y dejo que su imaginación volara por la habitación; ella se imaginaba, el mejor sueño que podría tener, soño en que ella ya no debía irse lejos de él, que ambos sabían que se amaban, que no debía probarlo, ni alejarse

_Aquí estoy, tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,  
Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina_

En ese mometo Miroku se desperto

Buenos días mi hermosa taiji-ya –dijo Miroku dandole un beso en los labios de Sango- ¿has dormida bien?

Si, ¿y tú? –dijo Sango, a la ves que olvidaba la idea de irse antes de que Miroku se despertara. Miroku asintio- ¿qué horas son?

Son las 12:00 pm ¿por qué?

¡¡¡¡Debo irme! –dijo mientras se sentaba rapidamente en la cama

Miroku la tomo de la cintura, no dejo que se levantara, apollo su rostro en las piernas de Sango, ella tan solo le sonrio y dejo salir un suspiro

¿qué pasa? –le dije Mitroku dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas (que para él, no eran muy dificil)

Ya debo irme... ¿me llevas a mi departamentos? ¿por favor?

No lo se... –dijo con una mirada pensativa, Sango acaricio su cuello, lentamente bajo hasta su espalda desnuda e hizo circulos en ella, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara y le daba una mirada de sumplica, Miroku no pudo resistir por mucho- esta bien

Debo tomar un baño ¿me prestas tu baño?

No te lo presto, tu puedes usarlo todas las veses que quieras

Entonces dejame ir –se solto de los brazos de Miroku, tomo la sabana que anteriormente cubría los cuerpos de ambos y la uso para envolverse en ella, dejando a Miroku sin nada con que taparfce y se dirijio al baño pero se detubo, esa sería, tal ves, la ultima ves que ella estaba en el depertamento de Miroku- ¿no quieres bañarte OO conmigo?

Claro que si, siempre sera un gusto estar contigo... para siempre –se levanto, noto el sonrojo de Sango al verlo desnudo, el sonrio para si y la abrazo, se aparto de ella- eres hermosa

Sango solo escondio su tristeza tomando la mano de Miroku ¿para siempre? se dijo ¿cómo va a pasar eso? ¿cómo le dire que me tengo que ir? ¿es necesario irme? entraron juntos al baño, Sango, penso que ese sería el último día que estaría con él, tan serca, se quito la sabana sin verguensa y alisto la tina, espero a que se llenara, miro a Miroku y solo lo abrazo

¿qué sucede? ¿estas bien? –dijo Miroku tomando el rostro de Sango con su mano

Claro que si, solo quiero estar junto a ti antes de irme, antes de dejarte... no me quiero ir

Solo seran unas horas, solo iras a tu casa –se metio a la tina, Sango lo sigio, ya adentro lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio dulces besos por todo su rostro. Al terminar de bañarse Sango salio con una tuella, al igual que Miroku, cubriendo su cuerpo

Mi ropa esta llena de lodo –dijo Sango, mirando las manchas que tenía su unifirme

¿por qué no lo metes en la lavadora y luego en la secadora?

Gracias –se dirijio a la terrasa que estaba detrás de una puerta de la cosina, metio la ropa y actibo la maquina- ¿ahora que me pondre mientras tanto?

Miroku la miro con dulcura y la tomo en sus brazos, la llebo a su cama y con algo de dulcura y a la ves emoción la tiro sobre la cama, ella tan solo sonrio, en ese momento su tualla se abrio dejando ver su curpo, Miroku solo tomo su camiseta favorita, una azul oscura con una estampa por la parte de adelante que decía 'exelencia' y por detrás tenía un estampado con un báculo; tomo la camiseta y se ta tiro a Sango, ella se nego y no se la puso

¿por qué no quieres ponertela?

Es tu favorita, no me la voy a poner

Mira –dijo sentandose junto a ella y jugando con sus cabello- TÚ me regalaste esa camiseta, ¿recuerdas, solo yo puedo decir quien puede ponerse mi camiseta y quien no y YO digo que tu si puedes ponertela

Gracias Miroku

¿te eh dicho que me encanta que me digas por mi nombre? –le dio un dulce beso en los labios- me dan ganas de besarte cada ves que te escucho decir mi nombre

Sango se puso la camiseta

Entonces... Miroku, Miroku, Miroku y Miroku -y antes de que él la besara ella se lanzo a los brazos de Miroku haciendo que a él se le callera la tualla pero eso no le importo, eso nunca sería un incombeniente para ambos y lo beso hasta que escucho la secadora- Ya esta mi ropa

Se levanto, dejando a Miroku-sama aturdido, tomo su ropa y encontro a Miroku vestido

¿nos vamos? –dijo Miroku tomandola de la cintura

Ambos subieron al automovil, al llegar al departamento de Sango ambos subieron y entraron

¿tienes hambre? –le pregunto Sango al ver a Miroku buscando algo de comer

Claro

Sango se dispuso a preparar algo de comer ¿el desayuno? No... bueno para ellos sería SU desayuno pero para Kohaku sería su almuerzo (¿qué querían? Él joven tiene que comer). Pero Sango hizo lo más sencillo posible. (por lo menos para ella), una carne al jugo de naranja con trozos de manzanas con papas fritas.

¿te gusto? –dijo Sango al ver a Miroku 'deborar' su plato- ¿quieres más?

Claro ¡es lo más delcioso que eh provado!

Sango le sirvio más con gusto. En ese mometo la puerta se abrio, ella asomo su cabeza

Konichiwa Kohaku

Hola hermana... ¬¬ Hermana peresosa y descuidada quise decir

¬¬ No me digas así

en ese momento escucho unas risas subir por las escaleras, ella miro a Miroku con algo de temor pero also la voz y se dirijio a las recien llegadas

Hola Rin, hola Kagome...¿desean comer?

Hola descuidada –dijeron ambas- Claro que si

Cuando llegaron a la cosina encontraron a Kohaku y a Miroku comiendo muy a gusto

¡¿Qué hace ese HENTAI aquí! –grito Rin, tomando a Sango de los hombros- ¿no te a hecho nada malo?

OO ¿malo? –dijeron Miroku y Sango a la ves

Tranquila Rin –dijo Kagome, tranquilizandola- Sango nunca se dejaría tocar por un pervertido ¿verdad?

Pues... la verdad... –dijo Sango, Miroku se sonrojo y no dejo de verla. Tomo a sus amigas de las manos y les dijo al oído- La verdad es que me robo un beso... solo eso (tecnicamente no mintio ¿verdad? )

¡¡¡¡QUE! –griotaron a la ves y viendo a Miroku con ojos asecinos esperaron la respuesta de su amiga

Si... pero solo eso... no somos nada serio

Hay... Sango –dijo Kagome más tranquila, al igual que Rin- tu siempre lo tomas a la lijera

Es verdad

¿de que hablan? –pregunto Kohaku

NADA –dijieron las tres chicas a la ves

Mejor coman –sujirio Sango- si no quieren que se acabe antes de que las señoritas se desidan por comer

GRACIAS

Todos comieron muy a gusto, Miroku sonreia a Sango cada ves que podía (siempre), ella le contesto el gesto, de ves en cuando el tomana su rostro

Basta Miroku, no ves que me sonrojas

Pero si me encanta verte así

OO –Kohaku, Rin y Kagome los vieron asombrados y dirijiendose a Sango dijeron- ¡¡¡¡Lo llamaste por su nombre!

Sango solo se sonrojo más (se puede) en ese momento escucho su celular me salve corrio hasta el lugar donde se escuchaba la llamada y contesto

¿alo?

Sango... soy Inu Yasha

Hola, ¿cómo te fue en el viaje?

Más bien de lo que creerias

Sango soniro y entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta

Inu Yasha ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Claro ¿qué necesitas?

En menos de una semana tengo que ir a Tokio, necesito irme por un periodo indefinido... tu tienes un departamento allá... ¿me lo alquilarias? así no es necesario que este con mis tíos 

Claro que si... pero te lo presto el tiempo que quieras, no es necesario que me pages... Contal que rieges las plantas.

El haber estado con Kagome te a echo ser más hamable... Gracias

- ¬¬ No me tientes... ¿por qué te vas?

voy a estudiar un periodo por allá

¿ya lo saben todos?

la verdad pensaba desirles luego, aunque no tememos clases, gracias a los amigos de Miroku, los cuales indunaron los baños, mis amigos aun van para ayudar con el desastre... ya que son amigos de Hatchi (ese mapache) y ese grupo.

Que hamables, yo no limpiaria ese lugar, a menos que yo lo hubiera hecho... Bueno entonces pasa el mismo día, que te vallas, por mi casa para poder darte las llaves del departamento

Gracias aunque tal ves viva con mis tios, ya sabes, para no estar sola, debo ver como me siento esta semana, pero aun asi gracias... me despido ya oigo la desesperación de Rin y los gritos de Kagome... Adios

Nos vemos

Sango colgo

hoy mismo, tengo que desirles que me voy de viaje dejo ver un rostro triste quiero estar con ellos el maximo del tiempo 

Continuara...

N/A: no me maten... no me alegra la idea de alejar a la pareja más linda por un tiempo. Al respecto de la cancion de Ángel... les comento que en mi fic esta completa y ordenada... así que si desean pueden seleccionar los parrafos de la cancion y veran como esta completa y ordenada... La verdad es que esa canción me encanta, me llega hasta el corazón, bueno solo les agradesco su apollo. Por otro lado este fic me gusto porque ¡¡¡¡ya hay un MEGA trato especial entre Miroku y Sango (que envidia me da Sango)... Nos vemos con el sigiente capitulo... Adios y gracias.

Nota: Recuerdan el capitulo 11, ahí Kagome explica lo que hicieron los amigos de Miroku, las vacasiones se hicieron reglamentarias pero los amigos de Sango (Rin, Kagome y Kohaku) se ofrecieron para ayudar a arreglar el deastre, eso es no tener nada que hacer

Dejen su opinion, eso me anima a subir el fic más pronto


	16. La despedida para Sango

Capitulo 16: La despedida para Sango

Autora: queridos lectores, por cuestiones de castigo, ya no tengo tiempo de corregir, logre subir esto a duras penas, se lo entrego con faltas ortograficas, adios

Sango se tranquiliso, se miro al espejo no voy a llorar dejo salir una sonrisa debo informales a todos que me voy de viaje a Tokio. Salio de la habitación... era una esena algo graciosa... ¿algo?... Muy graciosa. Rin estaba controlando a Kagome, la cual quería, al parecer, matar a Kohaku, mientras que Miroku lavava los platos que tierno pensdo Sango

¿qué pasa aquí? –dijo Sango

Tu hermano –grito Kagome intentandose safar de los brazos de Rin- dijo que me gusta Sesshumaru... además dijo que Inu Yasha es un tonto por estar con ¡una niña gritona! –miro a Rin- ¡¡Sueltame! ¡¡prepara la ropa para el entierro de tu novio!

Tranquila Kagome –dijo Rin sin soltarla- tu tienes la culpa por contarle todo lo que paso con Sesshumaru... el siempre molesta... además a veses sueles gritar mucho

¡¡¡¡QUÉ! ¡¡Se supone que ÉL es mi amigo! ¡¡los amigos se dicen las cosas! ¡¡Y YO NO GRITO!

Tranquila –dijo Sango, acercandose a su hermano- pidele perdon

pero no debo hacerlo

¬¬+ SOLO HASLO

Kohaku se apresuro, se puso frente a Kagome, Rin la solto

Perdoname... Inu Yasha elijio a una gran chica... Y tu lo sabes muy bien... además lo que te dije de Sesshumaru es solo una broma... ¿me perdonas?

Claro

En ese momento, el cual paresia de fotografía, fue interrumpido por Miroku, el cual...

¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡¡¡¡Esta fría! ¡¡¡¡Para, Miroku! ¡¡¡Te mataremos! –gritaron los 4 jovenes al resivir las grandes cantidades de agua fría que salian de la mangera para lavar los platos que tenía Miroku en sus manos

¡¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! –dijo Sango, tomando la mangera y mojando a Kagome, Rin y a su hermano

Bien echo mi hermosa taiji-ya –dijo Miroku... pero antes de que continuara, Sango puso a la maxima potencia y lo mojo, de pies a cabeza- ¡¡¡¡BASTA! ¡¡¡¡ESTA HELADA!

Todos rieron... pero nadie se esperaba el plan que tenían los chicos

Kohaku –dijo Miroku en voz baja mientras veían a las chicas secar todo- por que no... (voz muy, muy baja tanto que ni yo escuche)

Magnifica idea

Los dos se hacercaron a las jovenes... mejor dicho Kohaku a Rin y Miroku a Kagome. Kohaku tomo a Rin como a una bebe

Esto es por ser una niña imperactiva pero hermosa –le dijo Kohaku... Miroku puso a Kagome sobre su hombro

Si estubiera Inu Yasha te diria que esto es por: Ser una gritona

Sango solo los sigio, viendo como sus amigas eran llevadas al baño... los jovenes las soltaron en la tina y abrieron el agua tibia (no quieren que les de ipotermia ¿verdad?)

¡¡¡¡AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! –eran los gritos de dos jovenes empapadas

Sango se reia a carcajadas, en ese mometo Kohaku y Miroku la miraron picaramente y con una gran sonrisa

No, no, chiocos, ¡no se atreban! –decía mientras daba pasos hacia atrás- ¡por favor! No, ¡chicos!

Dio media vuelta y salio corriendo a gran velocidad

Ven aca –gritaron a la ves que cerraban la puerta corredica de la tina con seguro (es decir... Ni Rin, ni Kagome podían salir de la tina)

Sango llego hasta su cuarto, cerro la puerta pero no pudo poner seguro, los chicos ya estaban empujando la puerta

¡¡¡¡Por favor! ¡¡no lo agan!

Pero era tarde Miroku y Kohaku entraron a la habitación, ella dio dos pasos atrás y cayo contra la cama. Los dos chicos dejaban ver una gran sonrisa

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo! –grito Sango, mientras era levantada por los pies, por su hermano y por los brazos por Miroku

Esto es –dijeron a la ves- por siempre ordenar, por que cuando te enojas te ves como un ogro y actuas como tal y por ser vengatiba

Los chicos la llevaron a la tina, abrieron la puerta corredica y vieron a dos jovenes gritando en una tina medio llena

Al agua –gritaron y tiraron a Sango a la tina, cerraron la puerta y se rieron a carcajadas

¡¡¡¡Dejenos salir! –gritaban las tres jovenes- ¡¡Los vamos a matar!

Despues de media hora

¿las sacamos? –pregunto Kohaku cansado de oir como las jovenes les gritaban hasta de que se van a morir y si renacen como los iban a clavar una estaca y cosas de ese estilo- luego van a cumplir sus promesas

Tienes razon –ambos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con tres jovenes con una gran sonrisa

Las chicas los tomaron de los brazos y los jalaron al interior de la tina... salieron y los encerraron

Eso fue por hacer bromas de mal gusto –dijo Sango

por reirse del sufricio ajeno –continuo Rin

y por sacarnos despues de media hora –finalizo Kagome

Despues de una hora

Vemos a tres chicas vestidas con pijamas, Kagome con un short (si no saben lo que es... bueno es como un pantalon pero de 10 a 20 centimetros) color verdes y una blusa blanca sin mangas; Rin con otro short pero naranja y una top (parecida a las pupera o una camiseta hasta abajo del busto) color canela y Sango con otro shot de color negro y una camiseta sin mangas con botones color fucsia.

Tambien encontramos a dos chicos secandose su cabello (recuerden que Miroku y Kohaku... en especial Kohaku, tienen la cabellera larga). Miroku llebava una playera azul y un short (parecia más bien boxer) negro y Kohaku con una playera celeste y un short (este si parecia short) blanco

Tienen una suerte que Kagome y Rin sean olbidadisas y dejen sus ropa de dormir... Y tu Miroku tienes más suerte que te quede la ropa de Kohaku

¿jugamos cartas? –pregunto Kohaku sacando una baraja de cartas del cajon del cuarto de su hermana- ¿qué les parece jugar en este cuarto?

¡¡Sii! –gritaron todos

¿Jugamos poker? –sugirio Miroku- el que pierda se tiene que quitar algo

Esta bien –dijeron todos

Pero invitemos a Inu Yasha –sugirio Kagome

Esta bien –dijo Miroku- sera divertido

10 minutos despues (de haber empezado a jugar)

Vemos a Inu Yasha en boxer (esto si era boxer) ¡solo en boxer! ( que envidia), tambien vemos a Kohaku en short, Rin y Kagome estaban sin short cubiertas por una almuhada las piernas... Miroku y Sango estaban, como antes, completamente bestidos

¡¡Gane! –dijo Rin- ahora quitate el short... Kohaku

Tu me quieres ver desnudo –dijo, mientras se quitaba el short

Esa es la idea

Yo me retiro –dijo Inu Yasha- no quiero que me vean sin nada

10 minutos despues

¡¡Gane! –grito Rin- ahora quitate la camiseta... Kagome

¿por qué yo?

La encargada de desvestir a Miroku es Sango... y no le voy a hacer quitar la ropa a mi amiga ¿no lo crees?

¡Todos estan contra Kagome! –dijo Kagome mientras se quitaba la camiseta- ¡¡HENTAIS! ¡Miroku, Kohaku e Inu Yasha! ¡¡no me miren de esa forma! ¡¡me retiro!

¡¡Kohaku! –grito Rin

era broma, no te enojes

¡¡Miroku! –grito Sango

¿qué? yo no la estoy viendo

Lo se... pero me estas viendo como si quisieras quitarme la ropa ¡basta! OO

¬¬ Continuemos

Sango y Miroku estaban AUN vestidos, Rin segía solo con la top (bueno y su ropa interior de abajo ¿me cren capas de hacerle algo así a una de mis personajes que más apresio... U mejor no me contesten)

10 minutos despues

¡¡Gane! –dijo Sango- fuera top Rin

¿por qué?

Por que Kohaku y Kagome me lo pidieron

¬¬ No se vale... me retiro... ustedes estan vestidos aun

¿Segimos? Esto esta interesante -dijo Miroku

Claro

15 minutos despues

¡¡¡¡Gane! Fuera short –era la voz de Sango

Esta bien -dijo mientras se sacaba el short ( ¡¡que envidia! ) - ¿Sango? ¡¿Sango! ¿qué te paso?

OO Nada, nada –aunque ya lo había visto antes así, no podía negar que se veía bien (¿bien? Querra desir ¡guapo, ¡hermoso, ¡angelical, ¡divino, ¡bocado de dioses, etc (si sigo así, no terminare nunca))- ¿seguimos?

¿en que pensabas? ¿en lo mismo que yo? –dijo en su oído

OO

¿qué tal si paran de jugar? –dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras miraba como sus amigas veían, respectibmente, a Miroku e Inu Yasha en boxers- ¿Hola? ¿alguien aun esta con vida?

Yo –dijo Kohaku

¬¬ Además de ti, miralos parese que se van a comer ¡¡HOLA!

OO OO OO OO (Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha)

¿entonces que dicen? –dijo Rin

Todos aceptaron la GRAN sugerencia de su amiga

Mejor ¿nos vamos? -sugirio Inu Yasha tomando su ropa, como los demás- Kagome ¿deseas que te llebe a tu casa?

Claro

¿me llevas? –dijo Rin con tono infantillamentablemente mi novio vive en esta casa... no tengo la suerte de Kagome... a ella , su novio, la lleva a su casa

OO OO (son los rostros de Kagome e Inu Yasha)(¿era obvio? ¿verdad?)

Claro que te podemos llavar –dijo Kagome, la cual fue la que se recupero más pronto de estado "cara-roja"

¿Sango? –dijo Rin antes de salir junto a sus amigos- ¿quieres ir al ciclo-paseo mañana? como aun estamos en vacasiones

Ciclo-paseo: en ciertas epocas, se cierran siertas avenidas, para que SOLO los aficionados a las bicicletas, vallan a practicar este deporte... además que en este lugar suele haber musica en vivo y sitios en donde rentas bicicletas

Muchas gracias

¿puedo yo ir? –dijo Kahaku y Miroku a la ves

Claro -contestaron Rin y Sango

¿y yo? –dijo Inu Yasha, depositando su mano en la cintura de Kagome

Claro que si -le dijo Kagome dandole un beso en la mejilla

¿nos vamos? –dijo Inu Yasha

¿te recojo a las 7:30am? –dijo Miroku, en ese momento todos salieron, Kohaku los acompaño hasta la calle. Miroku aprobecho y la beso- ¿qué dices?

Claro que si... pero no te prometo estar lista a esa hora

No importa... yo te despierto

Adios

Sango se quedo en el departamento y vio por la ventana como sus amigos se subian a cada auto y se retiraban Mañana les dire que me voy de viaje 

Al día siguiente

Vemos a una joven desesperada entrando a la habitación de su hermano, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba dormido... hablando dormido para ser exactos

R-Rin... –era lo que se detectaba salir de los labios del joven- ven... a la pisina

Este niño esta pasando demaciado tiempo con Miroku... ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTATE!

¡¡AAAAAaaaaaaahhhh! ¡¡Una bruja! –grito el joven, a la ves que se despertaba (¿quien no pensaría eso, si escucha, mientras sueñas, a alguien en tu oído a todo pulmon ¡gritandote?)

¡No es gracioso! ¡levantate! Ya son las 7:00am ¡¡Miroku ya viene por nosotros!

Ya voy a alistarme... no me mates...

Sango salio de la habitacíon de su hermano... en ese momento escucho la puerta, la joven se acerco y sin ver quien era abrio la puerta

Hola mi hermosa Sango

Buenos días Miroku

Miroku la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso apacionado, la inclino hacia atrás, apoyandola contra un sillon y sin parar cerro la puerta con la otra mano, se separaron

OO ¿por qué fue eso?

Por que me encanta decirte de esa forma "buenos días" ¿no hay problema? ¿verdad?

Yo prefiero esto -dicho esto Sango tomo el rostro de Miroku con sus manos y le dio un beso en sus labios, se separo y lo beso en el cuello, segido por besos y mordiscos en el labio inferior de Miroku

¿seguros que ustedes dos no son novios? –era la voz, de un joven de la edad de Sango, que actualmente vivía con ella

OO

Y ¿quién dijo lo contrario? –dijo Miroku, tomando a Sango por la cintura

Como ustedes no abisan a nadie... además nunca hubiera imaginado que mi hermana fuera toda una experta

¡¡Kohaku! OO –le grito Sango algo molesta y sonrojada

Pues no niego que ella es LA MAESTRA en la matería

¡¡Miroku!

¿mejor nos vamos? –sugirio Kohaku

Si

Los tres bajaron hasta el carro de Miroku, al llegar al ciclo-paseo se encontraron Kagome e Inu Yasha compitiendo en unas bicicletas de montaña y a Rin escuchando musica en el auto del hanyou

Hola chicos –dijo Rin bajando del auto y dirijiendoce al encuentro de sus amigos

Hola –dijeron Sango y Miroku, Kohaku la tomo por la cintura y la empujo contra la puerta del auto deportibo rojo

Hola –le dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de Rin y la besandola con toda la pasión que tenía, sin detenerse la beso por el cuello y regreso a sus labios, al faltarle el oxigeno se separo- buenos días

OO bue... nos días –dijo Rin aun impactada por el saludo de su novio, al reacionar- ¿y como asi me saludas tan apacionadamente? Antes no lo hacías

Digamos que vi a los maestros de la materia hacerlo en la sala de mi casa esta mañana

OO ¡¡¡¡Kohaku! –grito Sango mientras notaba la mirada de sus amigos sobre Miroku y ella

Dejalos Sango, solo estan viendo a la mejor maestra que conocemos -le dijo Miroku pasando su brazo por la cintura de la joven- ¿por qué te sonrojas? Si es la verdad

POR QUE ESTAN... –tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se calmoolvidenlo

¿tomamos una bicicleta? –dijo Rin, sin soltar la mano de Kohaku

Me parece la mejor idea –dijo Kagome bajando de su bicicleta y quitandole la gorra a Inu Yasha, monto en su bicicleta y salio a toda velocidad- ¡¡Nos vemos al otro lado!

¡¡Kagome! –grito Inu Yasha, montandoce en su bicicleta- ¡¡Debuelveme mi gorra!

Vamos por las bicicletas –dijo Miroku entrando en una tienda en donde las vendían.

Esta bien –dijeron a la ves Kohaku, Rin y Sango; a la ves que entraban en la tienda

La bicicleta de montaña negra por favor –dijo Sango señalando la que estaba junto a entrada

La bicicleta de montaña azul –dijo Miroku, señalando la que se encontraba frente al mostrador

Las bicicletas celestes de la entrada –dijo Kohaku señalando las dos bicicletas que se encontraban en la puerta

Claro... tienen una hora –dijo el joven que alquilaba las bicicletas.

Los cuatro jovenes salieron de la tienda, subieron a las bicicletas

¿una carrera? –sugirio Rin

Claro –dijeron los dos jovenes y la gerrera; sin esperar que Rin dijera algo más salieron a toda prisa

¡¡Eperen! –grito Rin subiendo a su bicicleta

Sango hiba a la cabeza, estaba a gran velocidad, sintio el viento sobre su rostro, estaba tranquila

¡¡Hola Sango! –dijo Miroku antes de revasarla, al estar lejos- ¡¡Adios Sango!

¡Espera! –grito mientras subía la velocidad

Mientras que Kohaku freno y se paro frente la ruta de Rin, aciendo que parara

¿qué sucede?

¿no quieres un helado?

Claro

Mientras tanto, Kagome e Inu Yasha

Te alcanse –dijo Inu Yasha al ver que Kagome reducía la velocidad, vio como bajo de la bicicleta y corría al pasto- Regresame mi gorra

¡No!

Inu Yasha dejo su bicicleta y corrio al lugar en donde se encontraba Kagome, la tomo de la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo, él le empeso a hacer cosquillas

¡Te la voy a ...dar! ¡ya.. te la doy! ... ¡pero ...para! –dijo Kagome entre risas

Inu Yasha se puso de nuevo la gorra y la miro por un segundo, ella sentía el cuerpo del hanyou sobre el de ella, se relajo mientras que él se acercaba a los labios de la joven y con un sencillo movimiento se encontraba degustando los labios de Kagome y ella los de él

Mientras tanto Sango y Miroku

Te gane –dijo Miroku tomando bocanadas de aire

No se vale, me hiciste creer que te ibas a caer

Y funciono

¬¬ Tramposo

¿esas no son las bicibletas de Inu Yasha y de Kagome?

Si, que raro

Algo se mueve detrás de esos arbustos, al parecer hay alguien ahí

¿Serán ellos?

Tal ves

Miroku y Sango se acercaron con cautela y miraron detrás de los arbustos y para su sorpresa

¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO, USTEDES DOS! –grito Sango mientras Miroku la detenía

¡¿Hermana! ¿qué haces aquí?

QUE ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ HACES TU SOBRE RIN? ¡RIN COMO PUEDES SER CAPAS DE HACERME ESTO! ¡ERES MI AMIGA!

tranquila Sango... dejame que te cuente –dijo Rin

Flash Back

¡Kohaku! ¿no son esas las bicicletas de Inu Yasha y Kagome?

Creo que si

Te apuesto a que estan serca de aquí

¿y que apostamos?

si gano me das un helado mucho más grande –dijo Rin

pero si pierdes... ya vere que pasa si pierdes

Trato echo ¿los buscamos?

Claro

Kohaku y Rin empesaron a buscarlos, pero no los encontraban

¡Las llaves de mi casa! ¿dónde estan? –dijo Rin agachandose para buscarlas

Kohaku tambien se propuso buscarlas pero de pie

¿creo que son esas? –dijo el joven, Rin dio media vuelta... aun segía en el suelo

Kohaku se agacho para buscarlas pero se tropeso contra una roca, callendo sobre Rin

Te dije que no estaban aquí –le dijo Kohaku a Rin sin separarse

esta bien perdi ¿qué quieres?

Esto –dijo Kohaku acercandose a Rin a gran velocidad y besandola con todas las fuersas que tenía, cada ves que se separaba la besaba con más fuera y ella solo le respondía el beso

Flash Back

Lo ves... solo esta pagando mi apuesta –concluyo Rin

Eso no justifica lo que estaban haciendo –dijo Sango ayudando a levantarse a su amiga

Tranquila Sango... ya te diste cuenta que solo fue un mal entendido... –dijo Miroku calmando a la gerrera

- Lo mejor es buscar a Kagome y a Inu Yasha

En ese momento encontramos a nuetra pareja desasperisa con un mega helado y con una gran sonrisa

- ¿dónde estaban?

- Comiendo un helado... ¿y ustedes? –dijo Kagome

Esperandolos –dijo Sango algo furiosa casi lo olbido... debo decirles sobre mi viaje - ¿no quieren ir a una cafetería?

- Claro –todos siguieron a la gerrera

Ya en la cafetería

Kagome había pedido una torta de chocolate, Inu Yasha un pastel de chocolate con cobertura del mismo sabor, Kohaku comía un pie de manzana, Rin una torta de fresas, Miroku un pastel de vainilla rellena de cerezas y Sango la famosa torta de tres leches (es un biscocho, como un pastel de vainilla con leche evaporada, crema de leche y leche condensada... por eso su nombre)

Quiero contarles algo –dijo Sango con un tono triste

¿qué sucede? –le pregunto Miroku

Pues les agradesco esta hermosa despedida que me han hecho

Ah, te refieres a eso –dijo Inu Yasha- para eso querías mi departamente en Tokio

¡¿¡¿QUÉ! –gritaron todos, esepto Sango e Inu Yasha, al escuchar las palabras del hanyou

Exacto.. te lo agradesco mucho... espero que me entiendan pero a surjido una oportunidad para mis estudios en Tokio, me han dado una beca en la preparatoría de Keiinshi y...

¿Te vas a ir? –le dijo Miroku muy preocupado

Por una temporada... es una gran oportunidad y...

¿nos vas a dejar? –le dijo su hermano con un tono preocupante

Siempre me comunicare con ustedes, les llamare y no sera por mucho tiempo

Pero... ¿por qué justo ahora? –dijo Miroku, se notaba que la pregunta no era para la exterminadora sino para si mismo

¿nos vas a dejar así , sin más? –le dijo Kagome muy triste

¿desde cuando lo sabías? –le dijo Rin clavando su mirada en su amiga

Desde que se fue Keiinshi... él me dio la noticia

ESE IDIOTA –dijo Miroku dandole un golpe a la mesa

¡no te permito que le digas de esa forma! Él es muy bueno

Pero te va a alejar de nosotros –dijo Miroku abrazandola- de mi

Pero no sera por mucho tiempo... no más de un mes

eso es demaciado –dijo Koahaku

Pueden ir a visitarme... Inu Yasha me a prestado su departamento y...

¿tu ya lo sabías? Inu Yasha –dijo Kagome algo molesta con el hanyou

Solo lo sospechaba

¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –grito Kagome, intento golpearlo pero las lagrimas la vencieron y solo lo abrazo

por favor, no se pongan de esa manera... yo me comunicare con ustedes siempre... además tal ves sea solo una semana... debo ver como me va

¿cuándo te vas? –le dijo Miroku

Mañana por la tarde

Entonces –dijo Inu Yasha intentando calmarlos- vamos a seguir disfrutando del día... si es tu despedida, debemos tratarte como una reina

Tienes razon –dijo Kagome levantandoce- ¿a dónde deseas ir?

pues al parque de las almas –dijo mirando a Miroku

¿por qué sera? –le dijo Miroku en el oido

digamos que me trae buenos recuerdos –dijo la gerrera a la ves que se levantaba

Pues vamos –dijo Rin

Si

En el parque disfrutaron del paisaje, conversaron de todo lo que habían vivido nuestros amigos, Sango les prometio traerles algo de Tokio

Yo soy felis con algun collar particular de Tokio –dijo Rin

A mi me agradaría si me compras un boligrafo que viene con la historia de ese lugar, el mio se perdio –dijo Inu Yasha

Yo quiero que me traigas nuevos parlantes para mi radio –dijo Kohaku

Yo soy felis con algun recuerdo de Tokio –dijo Kagome

Yo sere felis si vienes pronto –concluyo Miroku

Prometo traerles todo lo que me pidieron... aun que me suena que me acaban de ver cara de Papa Noel o los reyes magos

Tienes razon, eres una reina –le dijo Miroku

Gracias... eso creo

Descuida yo te mandare dinero para que logres comprar todo –le dijo Inu Yasha

Gracias

Al salir del parque se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde

Iremos por ti, despues de almuerzo –le dijo Kagome a su amiga

Esperanos –concluyo Rin

Inu Yasha las llebo a sus casas, Miroku se ofrecio llevar a Sango y a Kohaku a su casa

Al llegar

¿no quieres algo? –le dijo Sango al ver como su hermano entraba en su cuarto

Estar contigo –le dijo Miroku abrazandola- pero ya me di cueta que esta sera la ultima noche que te tenga tan serca por mucho tiempo

No digas eso... veras como no me voy a demorar nada

Eso espero

¿no quieres ver una pelicula de terror en mi cuarto?... no tengo sueño

Esta bien

Miroku y Sango vieron la pelicula en la cama de Sango... Miroku se quedo esa noche con ella, pero no paso nada, solo durimieron (ya pensaron que venía otro capitulo parecido al numero 10 ¿verdad? Pues no... ya les dije SOLO TIENEN 16 AÑOS... ya demaciado con lo que paso esa noche) Miroku no solto a Sango ni un momento, no se quería alejar de la exterminadora, ella solo reposo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Miroku y pudo soñar con él... con ambos

Continuara...

N/A: Hola... Gracias por seguir soportandome... se que pensaron que ya todo acabaría... pues lamento decirles que no pudo ser asi, ya que viene un pequeño problema –me cae una roca en la cabeza- esta bien un GRAN problema... por favor no odien a Keiinshi, ya veran como él hara que la relación de Miroku y Sango sea eterna... confien en él. Les agradesco una ves más

Adios


	17. Digamos adiós a la taijiya

Capitulo 17: Digamos adiós a la taiji-ya

Autora: pues couestiones de los dialogos ya no iran en guiones sino entre comillas. Gracias

"Despierta" dijo un voz femenina a un hermoso joven que descansaba junto a ella, con un joven de ojos "azul noche" casi violetas pero que no se podían ver por que aun dormía

"Mmm... solo 5 minutos más" dijo el joven tapandoce más con las sabanas

"Miroku, vamos, solo levantate" dijo una joven algo desesperada, la cual se estaba levantando para ir a tomar una ducha voy a llegar tarde al aereopuerto "¡vamonos!"

"Ven... y duerme un poco" dijo Miroku, abriendo sus ojos y desde la cama arrastrando a Sango "duerme"

Sango cayo sobre la cama, Miroku no la solto, todo lo contrario se acomodo más mientras la abrazaba

"¡¡Debemos irnos!" dijo la joven mientras por segunda ves se levantaba de su cama y se dirijia al baño "debes desayunar y tomar un ducha"

"Con una condición"

"Depende ¿cuál es?"

"Que me des un beso y que..."

Sango le dio un dulce beso en sus labios

"Dijiste UNA condición" dijo Sango levantandoce

"Con el beso voy a desayunar pero si vienes conmigo tomo la ducha"

"Esta bien... tomare la ducha contigo"

Miroku le sonrio mientras Sango sacaba unos pantalones deportibos negros y una camiseta roja, junto a una gorra negra. Ambos disfrutaron de su ultima ducha juntos, Kohaku le presto unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul al joven, Miroku preparo el desayuno ( que hombre... deben quedarle tan deliciosos los desayunos ). Al terminar todo, alguien toco la puerta. Sango se levanto y la abrio

"Hola sango " dijeron Kagome y Rin

"Hola Chicas"

"¿nos vamos?" dijo Miroku mientras lavaba los platos

"¡¡No!" grito Rin poniendose detrás de Kohaku "¡no me mojes otra ves!"

"Claro que nos vamos" dijo Inu Yasha entrando y viendo el pequeño espectaculo en el departamento de su amiga "¿qué les pasa?"

Todos tanían un semblante triste, depresibo pero Inu Yasha no se los permitiria... no dejaría que ese día se arruine más de lo que ya hera

"Vamos... tenemos que ir a ver una pelicula... vamos" dijo Inu Yasha mientras tomaba a Kagome en brazos

"¡Inu Yasha! OO" grito Kagome mientras salia en los brazos de su novio

Todos rieron y los siguieron

Ya en el cine

"¿qué pelicula quieren ver?" dijo Inu Yasha sacando su billetera

"¿nos vas a invitar? " dijo Rin con gran ánimo

"Claro"

Miroku saco su billetera y con un tono burlon imito al hanyou

"Es que yo, el gran Inu Yasha, tengo mucho dinero" saco las tarjetas de credito que tenía "por que yo, es decir, el Gran Inu Yasha es el joven más apuesto y con más dinero del mundo" comenso a sacar dinero y contarlo "soy millonario"

Todos rieron a grandes carcajadas

"¡¡¡¡Miroku!" grito un hanyou molesto "¡solo por decir eso ya no te pago tu entrada al cine!"

Miroku se puso muy triste, pero con una gran sonrisa se arrodillo y abrazo las piernas de Inu Yasha y finjiendo llanto dijo

"Por favor Inu Yashito lindo y presioso... mira que soy pobre" su mirada se transformo a una lujuriosa "si me invitas te doy consejos para que tu y Kagome..." bajo la voz "esten juntos y revueltos" alsa la voz " ¿me invitas?"

"Has lo por mi, Inu Yasha" le dijo Sango mientras levantaba a Miroku del suelo y le daba un golpe

"Solo por que tu me lo dices"

"¿y que pelicula vamos a ver?" pregunto Rin

"¡¡De terror!" dijeron Sango y Miroku a la ves

"No, ¡¡De aventura!" gritaron Inu Yasha y Kagome

"Mejor ¡¡De misterio!" sujirieron Rin y Kohaku

"¡Oigan!" dijo Sango "hoy me voy... deberíamos ver lo que YO quiera" tomo el dinero de Inu Yasha y se acerco a la ventanilla "6 entradas para la mejor pelicula de terror que tengan"

Nadie insistio. Vieron una de las mejores peliculas de terror (no es por hacer propaganda ni nada pero para mi una de las mejores es "13 fantasmas" es muy realista... o "verano maldito" bueno continuemos) al terminar la pelicula fueron a almorzar... pero cada ves se fue hacercando la hora de ir al aereopuerto así que todos se dirijieron al departamento de Sango y recojieron sus maletas

En el aerepouerto

"¿qué les pasa?" pregunto Sango al ver las caras de tristeza de sus amigos "¿parece que estan en un funeral? no me voy para siempre"

"Pero ya no te veremos" dijo Kagome abrazando a Inu Yasha "por mucho tiempo"

"¡Oye! a quien deberias abrazar es a mi" dijo Sango extendiendole los brazos "no a tu novio"

Kagome le sonrio y la abrazo al igual que Rin pero las tres jovenes se separaron

"Casi lo olvido" dijo Sango sacando unas pequeñas hojas "este es mi nuevo e-mail... desde este correo electronico me comunicare con ustedes"

Sango extendio su mano para entregarles uno a cada uno cuando

En una cafetería... media hora antes

"¿es decir que esa # de Sango se va hoy?"

"Si señorita" contesto un hombre bien vestido, ya era mayor de edad pero trataba a la joven con sumo respeto

"Entiendo..." dijo mientras llevava su mano a su cabello "ese idiota de Miroku me las va a pagar... nadie le hace daño a Yuri"

"Si señorita"

"¿Pues que esperas idiota?"

"¿qué espero de que?"

Yuri le dio un golpe en la cabeza

"Para llevarme al aereopuerto" y con un tono sarcastico continuo "debo despedirme de mi gran amiga Sango"

Su sirviente la llevo al lugar en donde Sango se despidiria de sus amigos ¿para que querra ir?

En el aereopuerto

Sango extendio su mano para entregarles uno a cada uno cuando cuando una joven corrio y sin que nadie la identificara le quito los papeles y la empujo, silio corriendo

"¿Sango estas bien?" pregunto Miroku mientras le extendía su mano "¿esa no era Yuri?"

"Gracias" Sango se levanto y se sacudio los pantalones "No lo creo, ¿qué haría Yuri aquí?"

"Tienes razon"

Mientras tanto

"¡¿¡¿Solo eran unos papeles con su correo electronico!" grito Yuri ya lejos del grupo de Sango "pero espera" se dijo con una gran sonrisa "esto me puede ayudar"

Regresando con Sango y sus amigos

"Creo que ya es la hora para irme" dijo Sango mirando el reloj

"¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" le dijo Miroku y clavando una mirada a sus amigos, una mirada que decia 'fuera de aquí'

"Bueno adios Sango" dijo Inu Yasha con un tono indiferente

Sango se acerco al hanyou y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Inu Yasha solo le respondio el abrazo

"Te voy a extrañar" le dijo Sango en el oido

"Yo igual" y tomando su mejilla con su mano y haciendo que lo mirara "pero más te vale regresar pronto... o sino yo ire por ti y te traigo aunque sea arrastrandote" que injenuo era al decir eso, ya que, aunque lo hubiera deceado, no lo hubiera consegido

"Si "

"Nosotras tambien te vamos a extrañar" dijeron a la ves Rin y Kagome abrzando a su amiga cuando Inu Yasha la solto

" yo tambien" mirando a Rin "por favor... no maltrates tanto a Kagome... cuando regrese deseo tener a una Kagome completa para maltratar... tu me entiendes"

"No te prometo nada"

"y Kagome" le dijo Sango "más te vale cuidar a Inu Yasha... él es como un hermano mayor para mi y no deseo encontrarlo mal "

"Nunca lo haría"

"Cuidense" les dijo Sango a la ves que las abrazaba más fuerte... cuando las chicas se soltaron

"Te extrañare harmana"

"Yo igual" le dijo Sango a la ves que abrazaba a Kohaku "cuida a Rin y más te vale ser responsable, no quiero encontrar el departamento hecho un desastre"

"Lo intentare"

"Cuidate mucho"

"Tu igual"

Solo se quedaron Sango y Miroku

"¿qué sucede?" le dijo Sango al verlo tan callando

"¿estas segura de esto?"

"No mucho pero se que tu me apollas"

"¿estas segura que solo vas a estudiar?"

"Si, Keiinshi es como parte de mi familia y..."

"¿Igual que Inu Yasha?" dijo Miroku algo enojado

"¿por qué te enojas?"

"Por que tu y Keiinshi fueron novios, no es lo mismo que tienes con Inu Yasha"

Miroku no pudo continuar por que Sango no se lo permitía... mejor dicho sus labios, al separarse ella le dijo

"Los niños son injenuos... y no suelen entender lo que sienten... como Keiinshi y yo... pero entendimos que no sentiamos nada por el otro más que amistad y cariño familiar... ya no soy niña... yo se lo que siento por ti, se lo que siento por Keiinshi y eso no es igual a lo que siento por ti"

"Pero él y tu fueron novios ¿no lo olvides?"

"Fue un error... además no siento lo mismo por ti... ¿cuántas veses tengo que repetirtelo?"

"Prometeme algo"

"¿qué?"

"No me vas a olvidar"

"Siempre pensare en ti, nunca dejare de sentir lo que siento por ti ¿y tu? ¿haras lo mismo?"

"No"

"¿por qué?" dijo Sango con un gran asombro

"Por que yo no voy a vivir sin ti, por que te estare esperando... tu lo sabes pero lo que siento por ti no va quedarce asi... esto se va a hacer cada ves más grande" ese joven de ojos violeta, en ese momento, no entendio ni espero que esa promesa, la de ambos, se haría real y como los ayudaria al pasar el tiempo

"Mi..Miroku... yo" Sango no sabía que decir, ahora más que nunca deseaba quedarse con él, junto a Miroku pero no debía perder esa oportunidad "te voy a extrañar" nunca le he dicho que lo amo... ni él tampoco a mi... no se lo eh permitido... quiero escucharlo decir esas palabras cuando regrese... para no sufrir más pero ella no comprendio que eso la haría sufrir más

"Yo más a ti" le dijo Miroku tomandola por la cintura

" no, yo más"

" no, yo" la apreto contra él

"Dije que yo más" y antes de que él le dijera algo más ella le entrego su beso más apacionado que tenía, en ese beso pudo expresar lo que con palabras era impocible, ese beso se hizo eterno, ambos dandose todo lo que sentían, sin importarles el oxigeno... pero Sango necesitaba repirar, ya no podía más no quiero separarme de ti en ese momento sintio como Miroku movia un poco su rostro, dejandolo algo inclinado, sintio la respiración del monje en su mejilla, acelerada el tampoco desea separarce de mi y ella tambien se movio un poco y tomo oxigeno, aun besandolo pero él se separo... solo dos centimentros

"Perdón si te respire en tu rostro" y le dio un beso pero era un beso deseoso, un beso que exploraba, un beso que se encontraba con la lengua de Sango, igualmente ansiosa, se separo "pero no quiero que olvides este beso" y se acerco, con más pasión, algo inesplicable para Sango la cual solo se entrego por completo pero en ese momento

"Señores pasajeros, el vuelo a Tokio esta apunto de salir, sirvase entrar por la puerta dos para el chequeo e inspeccion. Gracias"

Sango se separo

"Debo irme" le dio un pequeño beso "te extrañare"

"Uno más" le dijo Miroku tomandola por la cintura y atrallendole a él y besandola

"Cuidate" le dijo viendo como sus amigos se acercaban "me debo ir"

"¿podrían llevar las maletas de la señorita al chequeo y luego a la inspección?" –es dijo Miroku a sus amigos sin soltar a Sango y mirandola "uno más" la tomo con más fuerza y la agacho un poco, dejandola con la vista al cielo y besandola con todas sus fuerzas se separaron, Miroku la miro con cara de cachorrito triste ( que lindo rostro) Sango miro a sus amigos y solo les dio una señal con la mano de 'que se lleven sus maletas' y continuo besando a Miroku con más pación

"Claro" dijo Kagome recojiendo las maletas, junto a sus amigos

"uno más" le dijo Miroku en el oido de la gerrera y sin esperar repuesta la beso Con todo el corazón, con toda el alma y con todas las fuerzas que tenía

" OO en serio YA me debo ir"

Sango se solto de los brazos de Miroku y lo tomo de la mano y se dirijieron al encuentro con sus amigos

"casi no llegas" le dijo Rin a su amiga

"perdón por el retraso pero.."

"No" le corijio Rin "no me rejiero a eso sino a que casi se quedan sin oxigeno"

"OO Es mejor que me valla... Adios"

"Adios, llamanos cuando lleges" le dijo Kagome viendo a su amiga alejarse"

"Descuiden les mandare un correo electronico para que vean mi nuevo e-mail"

"Adios"

Despues del chequeo y de la inspección que le dieron a sus maletas no espero mucho para encontrarse sentada en un sillon del avion

sera por muy poco tiempo se dijo solo veo la beca y hago los tramites para que la transfieran a mi preparatoria dejo salir una sonrisa ahora más que nunca se que te amo, Miroku un color rojizo la invadio ahora más que nunca deseo que no estar lejos por mucho tiempo 

Escucho las turvinas calentar y se dispuso a dormir pero con un leve sonrojo y soño, soño con el dueño de sus labios, con el dueño de su cuerpo, con el dueño de esos ojos 'azul noche' casi violetas... con los ojos que solo eran de ella

Contiuara...

N/A: Por favor no me maten... aun quiero vivir... les aseguro que no se va a ir por 'mucho' tiempo... por otra parte... Si, aunque no lo crean Sango y Keiinshi fueron novios de jovenes y duraron mucho tiempo pero no lo suficiente, se dieron cuenta que no sentian algo que sienten los novios sino la gente que quiere a su familia, es algo que le llaman el cindrome "del amor entre primos" dicen que por lo menos una ves en tu vida te a interesado un primo o una prima... Bueno les agradesco por todo su apoyo.Por otro parte quiero dedicar este capitulo a Abby (una amiga), yo se que tu ni siquiera ves Inu Yasha (hasta creo que ni siquiera te importa el anime) pero este capitulo lo termine un día antes de tu viaje a Estados Unidos (para siempre, todos sabemos que no vas a regresar pero sabemos que te vamos a volver a ver), yo tambien (posiblemente) me valla pero a otra ciudad ;; no quiero dejar a mis amigas pero no es posible. Cuidense y... DEJEN REWIUS... eso me da animos


	18. Sango en Tokio

Capitulo 18: La nueva vida de Sango en Tokio

N/A (Ahora Yumi Hitsumi, antes sango900): perdón, perdón TT no fue intencional! es ke mi compu no a estado sirviendo y para rematar la historia no he tenido internet! Les prometo subir lo más pronto posible todos los fic's de esta cuenta (ya que cuando termine de publicar cierro esta cuenta y me pongo de lleno a trabajar en la otra)además estaran sin corregir faltas ortográficas, para que sea todo más prontos no me maten. Ahora, el fic:

Estas apollada contra uno de las ventanas del avión, el sueño ya no esta, dejaste de estar en ese mundo de fantasias y de deseos casi imposibles, tu lo sabes, estas triste y aun falta mucho para que lleges a esa ciudad, Tokio.. y sin el dueño de tus labios, sin el dueño de todo tu ser ¿por qué estas preocupada? Tu mismo te dijiste que solo serían pocos días, menos de una semana, entonces ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿acaso es ese sexto sentido que siempre te advierte?

mi corazón desea que sean pocos días -piensas mientras ves las nuves bajo el avión- pero todo mi ser sabe que sera por más de lo que yo pienso 

No podías seguir así ¿qué o quién haría que te quedaras tanto tiempo? ¿por qué estas tan triste? Esas ideas no salen de tu cabeza, miras tu comida sobre la mesa que esta frente a ti, juegas con ella y tu mirada se pierde entre los vegetales

¿por qué tengo este presentimiento? 

Si, ese sexto sentido nuca te había fallado, ese presentimiento de que algo iva a pasar, ese mismo presentimiento que te indico que tus padres ivan a regresar despues de un año para quedarse una temporada con tu hermano y contigo, ese mismo presentimiento que te indico que conocerías a una joven con ese mismo "sexto sentido" ... ¿lo recuerdas?

Esa joven era Rin, tu nueva amiga, solo se conocían poco tiempo pero eran como las mejores y más viejas amigas de la existencia... y si, ella tenía ese mismo sexto sentido que tu, ambas podían ver cosas que otros no podían, ambas, por separado solo presentían cosas que solo a ustedes les iva a pasar pero juntas podían saber con claridad los deseos de las personas a su alrededor...

Es gracioso ¿verdad? Pero a los unicos que nunca pudieron averiguar como era su forma de pensar ni sus deseos fueron Miroku y Kouga... que difisiles eran ambos, ellos siempre protejidos con ese extraño escudo, ambos tan difisiles de entender, era por eso que nunca podían asegurar que Kouga estaba enamorado de Ayame cuando ella se los preguntaba, lo mismo pasaba con Miroku... -dejas salir una sonrisa- ...la primera desde hace mucho tiempo...

pensar que le desía houshi-sama... y ahora Miroku 

Era verdad, era muy extraño pero era inesplicable como pasaron tantas cosas... pero ahí seguía ese presentimiento, esa angustia de llegar a Tokio, eras capaz de no moverte de tu asiento al llegar a esa ciudad pero no eras una cobarde, no eras una mujer que se dejaba influenciar por tus temores, por que eres una gerrera... de familia de exterminadores -se dibuja una sonrisa más tierna en tus labios- eras la dueña de tu vida y no dejarías que nada te impidiera llegar a Tokio, ver la beca y hacer todo lo posible para transferirla a TU preparatoría, a tu vida en tu verdadera ciudad

" _Señores pasajeros, les anunciamos que en unos cuantos minutos estaremos desendiendo en Tokio, favor de ajustarse sus cinturones de seguridad y dejar sus acientos en posición recta, al igual que sus mesas, Gracias_

Haces caso a las indicaciones al pie de la letra, tomas una gran bocanada de oxigeno y te dispones a bajar del avion cuando este pare

esto sera un gran viaje 

no te estas refiriendo al viaje en el avión, lo sabes, este ya estaba terminando; te refieres al comienso de esta nueva hitoria en tu vida, una historia que no tendra los personajes que siempre participan, en esa historía apareceran nuevos amigos pero tu más que nadie esperas que nadie influya en tu corazón

pero ¿por qué me preocupo? -te repites- nadie podra hacer en mi lo que Miroku a logrado hacer 

el avion se detiene y la gente empieza a vajar de este con una gran sonrisa como deseas tener esa sonrisa en tus labios pero no puedes, esa no serías tu, esperas que casi todos vajen y te dispones a tomar tus cosas y a bajar del avión

En la sala de espera estaba Keiinshi, el recordaba la promesa que les dio a los tíos de Sango

Flash Back

"Keiinshi ¿podrías recoger a Sango del areopuerto?" pidió la muy ocupada tía de Sango

"Claro señora, sera un gran gusto para mi " dijo antes de robarse un panesillo

"Te lo agradesco mucho, hijo"

"De nada, después de todo, es mi dulce taiji-ya"

Flash Back

Keiinshi ve a una joven de cabello castaño salir de el lugar en donde se recojen las maletas de los pasajeros, una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del joven, se acerca a Sango en silencio y la toma por la cintura

" Hola mi hermosa gerrera"

"Hola Keiinshi" dijo Sango dandole un abrazo que le expresaba todos sus sentumientos y no solo los que sentía por él sino los que estaba sintiendo por dejar a los seres que ama en otra ciudad "¿houshi kun? ¿me harías un favor?"

"Claro "

"¿podrías por favor no decirme..." comenzó pero fue callada por el dedo del houshi sonbre sus labios

" Tranquila" le dijo Keiinshi interrumpiendola "ya no te dire MI hermosa gerrera, se nota que por fin esa persona te a dicho que te ama... descuida No quiero que Miroku-sama venga y me mate"

" Pues yo desearía que si "

" ;; ¿deseas que me mate?" dijo finjiendo un tono infaltil

" Claro que no... lo que deseo es que él venga, nunca dejaría que te haga daño" dijo con tono maternal

" Gracias" dijo Keiinshi mientras tomaba las maletas de Sango y la observaba eo que aun llevas la cadena y el pequeño colmillo que te regale"

" Si, siempre a estado junto a mi... gracias" dijo mientras observaba el regalo de su amigo entre sus manos

"De nada"

"¿nos vamos? no me gustan los aereopuertos"

"Claro"

Keiinshi llevo a Sango hasta su carro (si él tambien consigio una licencia para menores de edad... no olviden que él tiene 16 años... ;; que embidia) y acomodo todo para poder ir comodos, prendio la radio

" _Y esta canción es para los jovnes enamorados" dijo el locutor de la radio "¡Ángel! De Belinda_

_  
Aquí estoy, tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación baby,  
Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina_

Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Y Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Sé que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soñar...  


Sango dejo salir un gran suspiro, sintio como las lagrimas estaban amenasando por salir

nuestra cancion -se dijo- y tu no estas para abrazarte y sentirte junto a mi 

Una lagrima estaba a punto de romper la promesa de la gerrera, la promesa de 'no llorar, en especial si era frente a alguien' miro a Keiinshi y recosto su cabeza hacia atrás, todo lo que pudo y se trago las lagrimas

no voy a llorar 

"¿qué sucede?" le pregunto Keiinshi

"Nada" mintió dedicandole una sonrisa

"No me engañas" le dijo el houshi, él la conocía, no podía engañarlo

"¿Cuándo empesare clases?" le pregunto Sango intentando evitar el tema

"Cuando quieras"

" Puede ser mañana mismo"

" Claro"

Asi no pensare más en estos problemas -se dijo- y así podre arreglar todo esto e ir junto a ti, Miroku 

" ¿Pues a donde deseas ir?" la saco la voz de Keiinshi de sus pensamientos

" Te parese si me dejas descansar?"

" Descuida, si es lo que quieres te llevare a tu nuevo hogar para que descanses

¿hogar? ¡No, mi hogar esta en mi ciudad natal, no en Tokio penso Sango

"por favor no digas que es mi nuevo hogar, yo estare poco tiempo aquí"

"¿por qué? si ni siquiera conoces la preparatoria Tal ves te guste"

" No lo creo" dijo secamente "solo vine a hacer los tramites para cambiar la beca a mi ciudad"

" ¿Segura?

" Claro que si" dijo Sango apollandose en la ventana del auto "¿crees que les agrade a mis nuevos compañeros?"

" Pues en la casa de tus tíos hay una chica que vino de intercambio, es de tu ciudad, su nombre es Yumi... Es muy agradable"

" ¿En verdad?" miro el sonrojo de Keiinshi al pronunciar su nombre " ¿no sera que te gusta mucho?"

" / Claro que no... y ¿cómo te va con Miroku-sama?" intentó cambiar de tema

" Pues Muy bien... es una de las causas por las que quiero regresar pronto

" Me alegro... " la miró seriamente por un momentó "Disculpame si no me puedo quedar contigo por mucho tiempo pero ni menos te dejo en la casa de tus tíos debo ir a la casa de un amigo a ver si esta bien... es que se fracturo la pierna"

"Descuida... ¿y como le paso eso?"

"Es que estaba practicando con un..." lo penso por un momento "¡es verdad! Usa la misma arma que tú usas... un Hiraikotsu... o algo así"

"¿En verdad?... y ¿cómo se lastimo?"

" intento saltar sobre su arma, antes de atraparla y...

"Dejame adivinar" dijo Sango interrumpiendo al houshi "al saltar, no calculo bien y su arma choco contra su pierna"

" Exacto" dijo admirado "eres bruja"

"No exactamente -- a mi casi me pasa eso al intentar hacer lo mismo... -- casi me da en la cabeza

" Pobre de ti, casi te rompes tu cabezita" le dijo Keiinshi en un tono entre paternal y burlon

Cuando llegaron a los tíos de Sango la llevaron a una amblia habitación pero con ¿dos camas?

" No me digan que Yumi duerme aquí tambien

" Pues" dijo el tío de Sango" Si ¿no te molesta? ¿verdad?

" Para nada... en verdad me alegro, toda mi vida me eh acostumbrado a compartir la habitación con alguien... bueno hasta los 12 años"

" Buenas tardes" dijo una voz que entraba a la habitación" Tu debes ser la famosa Sango de la que todos hablan ¿verdad?

Era una joven de de la edad de Sango, tenía una mirada algo embrujante, sabia y alegre, tenía cabellos negros con pequeños colores rojizos, que daban a pensar que tenía el cabello castaño, tenía una gran sonrisa y sus uñas estaban pitadas de negro, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, casi negros; cargaba muchos collares con simbolos del Jin-Jan (el bien y el mal) y un dije con un pequeño ojo azul (creencia peruana para dar buena suerte... mi mamá se fue de viaje alla)

" Si, esa soy yo y tu debes ser la famosa Yumi... Keiinshi me hablo de ti

" / ¿en verdad?

" Si pero cuentame... eres de intercambio

" Si

" Disculpen chicas" dijo la tía de Sango" como se llevan tan bien las dejaremos solas y una ves más Bienvenida Sango

" Gracias" cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitacion Sango miro a Yumi " es decir que somos de la misma edad ¿verdad?

" Si y ahora estaremos en la misma preparatoría. Yo tambien gane una beca

" ¿en verdad?" pregunto Sango incredula

" Si, en literatura y mitología antigua ¿y tu?

" En Literatura y abogacía pero vine a ver si cambio la beca a mi ciudad

" Yo estoy en las mismas... haya tengo a mis amigas y no me gusta estar tan lejos de ellas

" Entonces ambas lucharemos por lo mismo" dijo Sango con un tono muy desidido

" Si

Ambas chicas conversaron hasta que el sueño las vencio y cayeron dormidas

Al día siguiente

" ¡¡Sango! ¡Despierta! ¡llegaremos tarde!

" Mmm" Sango ve su relog" ¡¡¡¡Aaahh! Es tarde

Ambas se alistaron rapidamente, gracias a los cielos el uniforme de esa preparatotia era identico al uniforme de la preparatoria de Sango, ambas jovenes tomaron sus malestas (la de Sango esta con TODOS los utiles que Keiinshi le había dado) salieron corriendo por las calles del barrio y llegaron a la preparatoria

" OO ¿esta es?" dijo Sango viendo lo grande que era

" Si, pero no es tan grande como se ve, vas a ver como te acostumbras pronto

" Tienes razón

Las dos jovenes se dirijieron a su clase y antes de abrir la puerta

" Sango, espera aquí... le dire al profesor que ya llegaste

" Gracias

Yumi entro a la clase y Sango se apollo contra la pareded

" ¿disculpa? ¿eres nueva? ¿verdad?" le dijo una voz que se notaba que era de un chico

Sango regreso a ver y se encontro con unos ojos celestes, con brillos verdosos ( que lindo), cejas abultadas, cabello castaño casi negro y con labios rojos y gruesos

que apuesto se dijo Sango ¡pero que estas pensando! 

" ¿eres nueva?" le repitio el joven al no ver respuesta

" O/O eh... pues Si, mi nombre es Sango y..." miro la pierna derecha del joven, estaba vendado y tenía muletas" ¡eres el amigo de Keiinshi! ¿verdad?

" Pues si... ¿lo conoces?

" si, el me consigio la beca para esta preparatoria

" ¬ ¬ por fin hizo algo bueno este houshi" dijo entre dientes el joven" ¿eres su novia?

" Claro que no, solo somos amigos" se sinceró

" Que bueno... ese Keiinshi siempre se lleva a las jovenes más hermosas y... eso ya me estaba cansando

" o/o Gracias... pero ¿cómo te llamas?

" Oh, perdón, mi nombre es Miro

" Que extraño nombre... ¿eres de otro país?

" ¬ ¬ ¡Oye! No te vurles... nn y para contestar tu pregunta pues... mi familia es de Brazil... bueno mi padre es de ese lugar y mi madre es de aquí... pero yo naci en esta ciudad

" que interesante

" Señorita Sango" dijo el maestro al abrir la puerta" puede pasar... ¬ ¬ otra ves tarde Miro

" perdón profesor

Sango entre en compañía de su nuevo amigo, Miro se sento en la ultima fila y Sango se quedo parada frente a todos, se escucharon pequeños susurros causados por la nueva alumna

" Silencio" dijo el maestro" ella es Sango, vino a estudiar por un tiempo indefinido ya que gano una beca" el maestro miro a la joven" cuentanos algo sobre ti

" / Si" la nueva alumna dedico una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros" Mi nombre es Sango y... pues me alegra estar con ustedes el tiempo que sea necesario... ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

" ¿De que es la beca?" dijo una joven

" De literatura y abogacía ¿otra pregunta?

" ¿tienes novio?" pregunto un joven

" / Pues se podría decir que... si... aunque no quedamos en nada Miroku nunca me pidio ser su novia además no se cuanto tiempo este aquí

" ¿cuál es tu edad?" le pregunto otro joven

" Tengo 16 años... supongo que ustedes tambien

" ¿practicas algun deporte?" le dijo una chica

" Pues... estoy buscando un lugar en donde pueda practicar artes maricales y mejorar el uso de mi arma... es un búmeran de..." con su mano derecha señalo la altura, hasta su frente" mi porte... se llama Hiraikotsu...

" ¿tambien practicas con esa arma?" le dijo Miro" ¿tu familia es o era de exterminadores del japón antiguo?

" Pues si... se diría que soy una taiji-ya (gerrera o exterminadora) igual que tu ¿verdad?

" Pues si... bueno soy un taiji (gerrero o exterminador)

" Creo que son suficientes preguntas" dijo el profesor intentando seguir con la clase" pero ahora donde te sentaras... hay dos asientos... el que esta junto a Yumi y el que esta junto a Miro...

" disculpe" le interrumpio Sango" ¿los lugares en donde uno se sienta son permanentes?

" Si" volvio a analizar los asientos" pues te sentaras con Miro... se ve que se llevan bien

" nn Si

Sango se sento junto a Miro dandole una agradable sonrisa, de una extraña manera le recordaba a Miroku... a su Miroku

hasta sus nombres se parecen -penso Sango en medio de la clase de Quimica- pero el es un taiji... al igual que yo era extraño pero ambos se llevavan bien... ¿eso debía preocuparla?

En el reseso

Yumi y Keiinshi esperaban a Sango... la cual estaba conversando con Miro

" ¿deseas seguir esta conversación en el reseso?" dijo Sango al ver a sus amigos esperandola

" Claro... depues de todo... yo suelo estar con Yumi y Keiinshi

" ¿en verdad?

" Si

En el receso, Yumi y Keiinshi le indicaron el lugar... pero Miro y Sango estaban más ocupados con sus conversaciones

" Keiinshi" le dijo Yumi en voz baja a su amigo" no crees que hacen una linda pareja

" Si

Al terminar las clases Yumi y Sango se retiraron al lugar en donde, ambas, temporalmente vivirian, debían hacer muchos deberes... entre uno de ellos era un poema sobre su pasado... Sango decidio hacer un poema para Miroku... pero si este se trataba de SU pasado ¿Miroku se estaba convirtiendo en su pasado? NO, no era eso, tan solo quería hacer algo para él, se decía continuamente

Continuara...

N/A: ¿les gusto? Espero que si, por que me eh esmerado mucho con este capitulo, la forma en que narre al principio me inpiro un libro llamado" Aura" de Carlos Fuentes... es una obra que tiene magia, me agrado bastante ( tanto que me dejo con las ganas de usar esa forma de narrar) por otro lado... ¡¡Ya les dije que quiero vivir... no me maten! Les dije que no deberían desconfiar de Keiinshi... y para las fans de Sexymaru les digo que volvera a aparecer... pero más tarde... con alguien muy especial para él... ahora de quien deben de desconfiar es de Miro (el chico nuevo). Es un chico muy apuesto " suspiro" bueno el punto es que les agradesco todo el apollo que me han dado... descuiden este fic es de Sango X Miroku... así que como soy una escritora 'justa' le voy a dar algo de alegría a Miroku... pero el proximo capitulo tendra mucha tristesa de parte de Sango, un poema (escrito por mi)

Bueno les agradesco otra ves y hasta el proximo

capitulo


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Los años pasan ¿vamos a madurar?

Yumi y Sango estaban haciendo sus deberes, no debían desperdiciar las oportunidades que les daba el profesor de Literatura... ¿tener dos meses del año escolar para hacer un poema de tu pasado? La mejor propuesta que hayan escuchado... Yumi y Sango eran muy bunas en hacer poesia, les gustaba, era una forma de desaogarse.

" Yumi ¿ya tienes idea de cómo vas a titular tu poema?

" No lo se, tal ves ni siquiera sea verdad lo que escribo

" ¿por qué?

" Por que se supone que lo que vamos a poner sobre nuestro pasado debe ser diferente a nuestro presente

" ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

" que lo que escribi, pues, es tambien mi presente

" ¿me dejas leerlo?

" No "Yumi vio la exprecion de duda en su amiga" deja que lo termine y te dejo leerlo

" Bueno... pero puedo leerte la primera parte de mi poema

" Claro que si

N/A: les digo que ya a pasado dos día desde que Sango llego... solo les quería aclarar eso

Sango se levanto y tomo la hoja que estaba metida en un pequeño cuaderno y dijo

" _Han pasado solo horas y ya te extraño_

_Ha pasado un día y la angustima me mata_

_Ha pasado una semana y ya no veo el día de verte_

_Y solo imaginarte, posando tu mirada sobre mi, _

_me da aliento para seguir_

" Esta muy bien... ¿cómo se llama?

" Estamos lejos

" ¿po que ese titulo?

" Es para el hombre que amo

" ¿cómo se llama?

" / Miroku... es de mi anterior ciudad

" nn por lo menos tienes a alguien que te ama... -- yo ni eso tengo

" ¿y que me dices de Keiinshi? "Sango recordo el día anterior

Flash Back

Sango y Keiinshi estaban esperando a Yumi afuera de la clase, Yumi estaba arreglando el salon

" Keiinshi ¿te gusta Yumi?" dijo muy directa Sango al ver como el observaba a la joven de cabellos negruscos

" O/O ¡¿Qué!" dijo el aludido muy extrañado por la pregunta

" Lo que oiste" insistió

" o/o ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

" digamos que es mi sexto sentido

" -- pues... ¡prometeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie!

" Te lo prometo... promesa de taiji-ya

" -- Bueno... O/O pues... si "le contesto Keiinshi pero con su voz casi apagada

" ¿y por que no se lo has dicho?

" u.u por que ella no siento lo mismo que yo por ella

" ¿por qué lo dices?

" u.u llamemoslo sexto sentido

" u.uU que mal sexto sentido tienes

" ¿nos vamos? "dijo Yumi

" Vamos" le dijo Sango ya que el houshi no reaccionaba

Flash back

" ¿qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

" Que el esta loco por ti

" -/- eso es mentira

Sango saca su celular y marca el numero de Keiinshi (sin que Yumi se de cuenta)

" Pero tu lo amas ¿verdad?

(Keiinshi contesta el telefono y escucha todo)

" O/O Claro que no

" "" No me mientas ¿te gusta Keiinshi?

" Pues... ¡esta bien! ¡si me gusta!

" ¿por qué no se lo dices?

" porque lo unico que quiero es que el lo haga... pero el no me ama... el no siente nada por mi

" ¡Claro que SI!

" Claro que no

" ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

" Claro" dijo Yumi sabiendo que era 'imposible' lo que decía la taiji-ya

Sango saca su celular "el cual estaba escondiendo" y se lo pone en el oido a Yumi

" ¿quién es? "dijo Yumi sin entender el plan de Sango

" Solo contesta

" ¿Alo?

" Yumi... soy Keiinshi" se escuchó al otro lado

" ¡¡¡¡KEIINSHI!

" Tranquila... oi todo" dijo divertido el joven

" ¿y quieres que me tranquilice? ¡que vergunza!" dijo muy sonrojada y hacieno lo imposible para que el celular no se le callera

" ¿por qué?

" -/- ¿y por que no debería tener vergüenza?

" porque... yo... pues... yo tambien... tu tambien me gustas... Yumi

" OO

" ¿Yumi?

" Yo... tu... pues... no se que decirte

" ¿quieres ser mi novia?

" Claro" logró decir

" Voy para alla

" ¿para que?

" para llevarte al cine... es lo que hago con mi novia ¿sabia?

" pues te espero

Yumi cuelga

" ¬ ¬ ¡Sango!

" De nada

" Gracias

" Mientras te alistas... voy a llamar a Miro... quede con él para ir a las practicas de taijis y estoy tarde

" ¿y a ti no te gusta Miro?

" O/O Claro que no... solo somos amigos... yo amo a otro

" Pero el no esta aquí y tu puedes...

" O/O Silencio... voy a llamarlo

En las practicas de taijis

" Buno estudiantes tomen una pareja, vamos a hacer las practicas de armas "dijo el maestro

" ¿pareja? "le pregunto Miro a Sango, al ver como algunos iban a hacer lo mismo

" Claro que si

Sango tomo su hiraikotsu (espero que se escriba así), al igual que Miro el suyo... estaban en posición de ataque

" Sango-san y Miro-san... por favor la practica de sus armas... que sea afura... son muy peligrosas" dijo el maestro

" Si "ambos salieron del lugar de practica... seguidos por aprendices de las mismas armas

" Muy bien... empiecen "dijo el profesor

Sango lanzo su arma con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Miro la esquibava con facilidad, Sango tomo una ves más su arma, debía tener cuidado por que Miro estaba aun herido, Miro corrio con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo su arma, Sango la evito saltando y parandose sobre ella, volvió a bajar pero aquel moviento había ocacionado que el arma cambiara de curso y se dirigiera contra la joven taiji-ya, en ese momento Miro salto y la tomo de la cintura, esquibo el ataque de su arma y ambos calleron al suelo, Miro sobre Sango y sin soltarla

" Muy bien Miro-san "dijo el maestro aplaudiendo y mirando a los aprendices "siganme, ahora veres la practica de espada de mano"

los aprendices y el maestro entraron al lugar de practica, dejando a Sango y a Miro en el suelo

" ¿estas bien? "dijo Sango al ver que el rostro de Miro descansaba sobre su pecho y no reaccionaba" ¿Miro?

Miro se dio cuenta DONDE estaba su rostro y se sonrojo, se levanto y ayudo a Sango a levantarce

" Si ¿y tu? "le dijo Miro al ver que su color rojizo ya no esta

" Muy bien... te felicito eres un gran taiji

" Gracias... pero tu no te quedas atrás

" Te lo agradesco "miro el pie del taiji" ¿y tu pie?

" Esta bien... solo dos días más y estare como nuevo

" Me alegro

" ¿deseas un helado?

" pero si la clase aun no terminan

" pero ya se termino la practica de los búmeran, mejor vamonos

" Esta bien... acepto el helado

Mientras tanto... Miroku estaba en su cama descansando, el aroma de Sango aun estaba en su ropa, en su cama, sobre su piel

" No sabes como te extraño, Sango

Llevo una almuada a su rostro y se lo cubrio, dejo que el sueño le ganara pero pudo soñar con ella, con la mujer que él amaba... por la mujer que sería capaz de hacer todo por ella

En otro lado, en una manción, un hombre bestido de terno entraba llevando unos documentos en su mano, mientras que con la otra abria una puerta

" Hasta que llegaste "dijo la joven que estaba frente a una computadora" ¿tienes nuevas noticias?

" Si, señorita Yuri

N/A: por favor, por favor no se confundan entre Yuri (la mala de este fic) y Yumi (la nueva amiga de Sango)... es muy importante que nunca, nunca, nunca se olviden

" ¿pues que es? ¡dime Wein!

" La señorita Sango...

" ¡¡¡¡No te atrevas a decirle SEÑORITA A ESA #$&# (para bajar el grado de sensura, digamos que dijo puta) de Sango

" Perdon... esa joven esta muy bien instalada, al parecer no va a regresar por que hay un nuevo hombre en su vida

" Nombre

" Miro

" Exelente, pues espero que se quede en Tokio por que yo me encargare de que "Sango" mande unos e-mails a sus amigos para que no la vallan a visitar "con un tono sarcastico" pobre Sango, se va a sentir sola al no tener noticias de sus amigos

" Si señorita

" Retirate

Wein salio de la habitación y dejo a Yuri sola algun día "penso Wein" algun día seras mía, seras mía Yuri, yo se que tu lo deseas, no puedes negarlo, aunque tenga que violarte, seras mía, solo mía, no sabes como disfrutaré que tu cuerpo tiemble. JA será tan facil 

N/A: Ahora pido perdón por la mentabilidad de Wein (el sirviente de Yuri) pero es que de una u otra forma debía buscar una venganza contra ella y que mejor que él, les comunico que Wein tiene 25 años y trabaja al servivio de Yuri desde los 18... ella tenía 9 años cuando Wein se hizo cargo de ella, ya que sus padres estaban siempre de viaje... Continuemos

Yuri esta en el correo electronico de Sango

" Ja, que facil fue quitar la clave de seguridad de este estupido correo electonico, ahora debo mandarles unos e-mails a Inu Yasha, Kohaku, Rin, Kagome y mi hermoso Miroku para que se olviden de Sango... Ja, esto sera muy facil

Continuara...

N/A: ¿les gusto?...¿quién esta listo para matar a Yuri? ¡Yo si! perdón pero lo quería decir, esta sera una dulce venganza contra ella, ¿más venganzas? Tal ves. Wein me va a ayudar para lograr quitarle la sonrisa a Yuri. Adunme a elegir lo que le va a hacer Wein a Yuri. Por favor no me maten, se que no les gusta ver a Sango y a Miroku tan lejos pero descuiden, aun que en sus vidas seran una eternidad para ustedes seran 2 o 3 capitulos.

Gracias por los rewius (hasta los que dicen que me quieren matar pero más me gustan los que me felicitan (en especial por el buen gusto que tengo para los personajes... como por ejemplo Miro))

Hasta la proxima

Gracias

Rewius?


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: ¿un e-mail de Sango?

Yuri habían quitado la clave del correo electronico de Sango y se encontraba lista para hacerle la vida de cuadritos

" Ahora debo escribirle un e-mail a Kagome y a Rin" Yuri se dispuso a hacer el e-mail para ambas jovenes, al terminarlo lo leyo:

_Queridas amigas_

_Lamento no haberme comunicado antes pero lamentablemente eh estado muy ocupada con mis nuevos amigos, creo que este sera el primero y ultimo e-mail que logro escribirles... ¿por qué? la respuesta es que voy a estar de viaje constantemente con mis amigos, ya saben, conectandonos con la natiraleza, no se si pueda regresar pronto pero yo les habisare; Rin, cuida de mi hermano y Kagome cuida a todos por mi._

_Les pido como un favor que no vengan, lo se, tan solo han pasado 4 días y les digo esto por el motivo es que no voy a estar y tal ves me vuelvan a transferir_

_Cuidense_

_Att:_

_Sango_

" Perfecto... parece como si la puta de Sango lo huviera escrito" dejo salir una risa y un brillo en sus ojos" van 2, faltan 3... ahora necesito enviarles un e-mail a Inu Yasha y a Kohaku

Yuri tomo aire y con rapides escribio el e-mail para los dos jovenes, sería perfecto, algo que todos se creerian:

_Queridos Inu Yasha y Kohaku:_

_Se que no les gustan las cosas sentimentales pero solo les quiero decir que los extraño, Inu Yasha, tu eres como el primo que nunca tuve y tu, Kohaku eres el hermano perfecto, solo les eh escrito esta parta para comunicarles que no podran visitarme por, tal ves, mucho tiempo, lo que sucede es que voy a estar de viaje, tambien quiero comunicarte, Inu Yasha, que por extraño que paresca, para obtener la beca me informaron que debía estar en una casa de algun familiar, te agradesco por haberme ofresido tu departamento pero como te diste cuenta me toco irme a la casa de mis tíos... como no quiero que se preocupen, descuiden si no me ven por mucho tiempo pero eh notado que para trasferir la beca necesito tiempo... y eso es lo que les pido._

_Les pido que se cuiden y que cuiden a mis amigas._

_Att:_

_Sango_

" Ja, no puedo creer que sea tan divertido jugar con la vida de las personas, ni mucho menos que sea tan facil... solo necesite siertos datos de esa estupida y pagarles a los dueños de la preparatoria donde esta esa puta para que le dejen de requisito esas estupideses

Era verdad, Yuri tenía en sus manos datos tan importantes para Sango que sabía cosas que ella nunca supondría que las personas podían averiguar. Lo de la beca fue mucho más sencillo, solo pagarles a los dueños... lo más increible fue que ella no participo directamente en todo esto, el causante tenía nombre, y este era: Wein

" Ahora solo debo mandar un e-mail a mi amado Miroku, ya veras como regresas a mi.

_Querido Miroku:_

_Lamento no haberme comunicado antes pero lamentablemente no eh podido, nunca dudes que te eh extrañado pero creo tenerte malas noticias._

_No nos veremos por mucho tiempo, por varias razones pero las principales son: la beca a sido todo lo que querido, y tu lo sabes pero me es muy dificil transferirla y esto se tardara mucho tiempo y la segunda razón es que estoy en demaciadas escursiones obligatorias y no estoy por mucho tiempo en Tokio... eso quiere decir que no nos podremos ver por, tal ves, mucho tiempo, es por eso que despues de haberlo pensado por mucho tiempo eh desidido algo._

_Lo que ahora deseo Con todo el corazón es que sigas con tu vida, que tu puedas ser felis, nuca me perdonaria si me enterara que hs estado sufriendo por mi, se que es dificil pero es la desición que eh tomado, por favor, por favor, si es que sientes algo por mi, cumple lo que pido, por favor vuelve a amar, porque anque sera dificil para mi, yo tambien lo voy a intentar... se que es duro pero deseo que lo hagas, deseo que sigas con tu vida_

_Con todo mi amor:_

_Sango_

" debería ser escritora de estas cursis cosas," Yuri lo penso por un momento" espero que Miroku le haga caso al e-mail de su amda Sango, así YO podre estar con el para siempre

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

" Pasa

Wein entro al despacho de su jefa

" ¿me mando a llamar?

" Si, ahora deseo que te encarges de eliminar este estupido correo electronico... según los datos que me has dado, esto es el ultimo medio de comunicación que le queda a Sango ¿verdad?

" Si, señrita Yuri, su celular, su billetera y agenda telefonica... hasta su diario, desaparecieron" magicamente" en el aereopuerto y los datos que tenemos de ella es que es una joven algo despistada y solo en su correo electronico tiene grabado los correos de sus amigos

" Exelente, te ordeno que lo elimines

" Si señorita

Yuri salio del despacho dejandole todo el trabajo a su empleado

Ja" penso Wein" poco a poco ganare tu confianza, Yuri, y algun día seras TÚ mi esclava... aunque tengan que pasar años, asi lo seras 

Wein se dispuso a eliminar el correo de Sango, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Yuri se sentía muy satisfecha, Sango no se podía comunicar con sus amigos y el camino al corazón de Miroku estaba a sus pies.. pero ¿cómo?... él no la veía con ojos de amor, ni como a una amiga... su plan se arruinaría, despues de haber hecho todo eso y ¿qué el no fuera de ella? Eso sería injusto.

lo primero" penso Yuri mientras entraba a su cuarto" es ganar su amistad... pero ¿cómo?" se miro en el espejo, su maquillaje era un amarillo oscuro, casi verdoso pero recordo a Sango, ella no se maquillaba de esa forma, era algo más delicada y juvenil" ¿y si me comporto como ella? eso sería lo mejor, así remplasaría a esa estupida" se desmaquillo y se pinto como ella lo solía hacer, recojio su cabello con una cinta negra, haciendoce una cola alta y tomo una camiseta roja con flores rosadas casi blancas y un pantalon negro" ¡así! Esto esta mucho mejor 

Se dispuso a salir, al abrir la puerta se encontro con Wein

" ¿Ya lo aberiguaste?" le dijo Yuri

" Si... señorita" dijo Wein, sin dejar de verla con admiración" el joven Miroku revisara su correo electronico dentro de una hora, como lo hace todos los días

" Perfecto, retirate" miro como Wein se retiraba" espera

" (se detuvo y la miro) Si señorita

" Quiero que me busques los gustos y personalidades de todos los amigos de Sango

" Si señorita" empezo a caminar" con su permiso

Yuri bajo las escaleras y y le ordeno a uno de los choferes que trajeran un auto, al llegar

" Llevame a la casa de Miroku" le da una tarjeta con la dirección" y que sea pronto

" Pero este lugar" dijo el chofer mirando la dirección" esta a una hora de aquí

" Perfecto

Casa de Miroku

Miroku se disponía a refisar su correo electronico, como siempre, al conectarse se encontro con 10 mensajes nuevos pero uno le llamo la atención es de Sango" penso" por fin me escribio 

Se dispuso al leerlo, tenía una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos pero estos se opacabaron y la sonrisa se borro al transcurso que leía la carta, al terminar dio un golpe en la mesa

" ¿Acaso es tan facil olvidarte de mi?" pregunto al aire con temor" ¿tan facilmente te vas a rendir?

Por un momento no supo que hacer, deceaba tenerla frente a él y no dejarla ir, recordo todo lo que pasaron, cada palabra, cada caricia

" ¿es acaso por que nunca te dije que te amo?" se dijo, más como un reproche contra él que como esperando una respuesta" y ahora ¿cómo quieres que viva? ¿quién va a estar junto a mi como tu lo has hecho?

Recosto su cabeza sobre el teclado

En la entrada de la casa de Miroku

" Este es mi momento" se dijo Yuri, cambio su sonrisa cruel a unos ojos temerosos y una mirada triste" debo fingir bien

Toco la puerta

" ¿quién sera?" se dijo Miroku reaccionando al ruido en la puerta" ¿quién se atrebe a interrumpirme?" se dijo

Miroku se hacerco a la puerta y la abrio, intentando sonreir

" Miroku" dijo Yuri, a la ves que lo abrazaba" ¿te encuetras bien?

" ¿Yuri?" dijo Miroku, sin entender nada" ¿qué haces aquí?

" ¿Puedo pasar?" le dijo sin soltarlo

" Claro

Al estar adentro el se sento en un sillon y ella junto a él, lo volvio a abrazar

" ¿qué te sucede?" le dijo Miroku, intentando hacer que lo soltara

" ¿prometes no decirme loca?

" te lo promento

" aunque tal ves no me creas pero un sexto sentido me dijo que me necesitabas, que algo te ocurria y sin darme cuenta ya esta frente a tu puerta... ¿estas bien?

¿sexto sentido?" penso Miroku incredulo" al igual que.. Sango 

" Claro que estoy bien

" ¡no me mientas!

" Pero es la verdad

" No me puedes ocultar algo tan obvio" le dijo Yuri sin quitar su mirada de él

" La verdad" dijo Miroku rindiendoce" es que Sango me a mandado un e-mail en el cual me pide que avanze, que no la busque y que sea felis... eso me dolio mucho" se quedo viendo sus manos y se callo

" Descuida" dijo Yuri, tomando el rostro de Miroku y apollandolo en su hombro" ella no quería hacerte daño, al parecer Sango desea que seas felis y no quiere que sufras

" Pero es dificil

" Descuida" le susurro" yo estoy aquí, dejame consolarte, dejame cumplir un deber contio, dejame hacer lo que hacen las amigas ¿si?

Miroku asintio, Yuri solo paso su mano por la espalda de Miroku para calmarlo, le dijo palabras de aliento y miraron el atardecer desde el sillon en donde estaban, ya que este estaba frente a una gran ventana

" Gracias" le dijo Miroku a Yuri" me has dado ánimos para seguir pero necesitare toda la ayuda posible

" Para eso estamos los amigos" le susurro" y gracias a ti, por dejarme ser tu amiga

En Tokio

" Ya llegamos" dijo Sango entrando a su casa, se río, al principio no deje que que me dijeran que esta es mi casa... pero ahora la veo como propia " ¿dónde estas Yumi? ¡Miro y yo te trajimos algo!

Como un rayo Yumi bajo las grades con rapides y salto frente a Miro y Sango

" Hola chicos" dijo entuciasmada" ¿qué me van a dar?

" Esto" le anuncio Miro, mientras que Sango sacaba un arete pequeño en forma con forma circular" ¡a que no adivinas donde va!

" ¬¬ en la oreja..." dijo Yumi" pero ¿y el otro?

" solo es uno" le dijo Sango" pero no va en la oreja

" ¿Entonces?

" En el LABIO" dijeron a la ves Miro y Sangi

" ¿labio?" dijo extrañada" pero yo no tengo un agujero ahí

" Pues esa es la segunda parte del premio" dijo Sango, jalando a Yumi afuera" acompañanos

Miro las llevo rapidamente a un lugar en donde había un letrero enorme que decía: Perforamos cualquier lugar que decee

" ¿es lo que creo que es?" dijo Yumi muy contenta

" Si te refieras a" dijo Miro" que te pagaremos tu deceada perforación en el labio inferior... pues si

" Gracias" anuncio Yumi mientras los abrazaba, ella era una joven muy radical, le gustaba las cosas extremas y uno de sus deseos es tener una argolla en el la mitad del labio inferior

Continuara...

N/A: (vemos a Sango900 corriendo... mejor dicho huyendo... de un grupo de fanfaticas de Miroku)

Fanatica 1: ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer que esa #$¥ de Yuri le ponga un dedo encima a Miroku?

Fan 2: ¿cómo se te ocurre poner a otro chico con Sango? ¡el unico que puede estar con ella es Miroku!

Fan 3: ¿por qué eres tan mala con Sango?

Sango900: dejenme les explico" dijo mientras se detenía para tomar aire" todo esto esta planeado de una forma CORRECTA... es decír, Miroku si se va a quedar con Sango... pero dejen que este se de cuenta de algunas cosas... y ¿no me digan que les parece bonito que Sango se quede solita en Tokio?... Claro que no, Yuri no se va a salir con la suya" risa malvada" para ella tengo la mejor venganza... Sesshoumaru, si va a tener a alguien pero no es Rin... Kagome y Rin averiguaran muchas cosas importantes... Sango, si va a regresar con sus amigos pero deben esperar un poco... Miro no se va a quedar solito, tranquilas.

N/A: creo que con eso eh adelantado algunas cosas, buno me despido y les agradesco la paciensia que me han tenido, descuiden que me eh estado esmerando mucho en este fic y espero que les este gustando, se que ya no se ve comico y ahora es dramatico pero no han visto algunas cosas que les pueden estar gustando .

Gracias por los rewius y los e-mails

(mi e-mail esta en mi biografía, en la paguina en donde se ve el nombre del fic, alado, esta mi nick (sango900), hagan clik ahí y vean mi e-mail si decean y mis otros fics (si quieren)), tambien les agradesco por el apollo.

Cualquier cosa, más para no darles la dificultad de buscar me e-mail, aquí otra ves


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Reconciliación

" ¿estas bien?" pregunto una joven de cabello azabache a su novio, el cual hace poco había estado viendo su correo electronico, ella noto que su rostro se había iluminado pero ahora ya no, ese rostro hermozo se encontraba sumido en asombro y esos ojos dorados en tristeza" ¿qué ocurre?

" Es... un e-mail de... Sango" dijo Inu Yasha aun con la mirada perdida

Kagome se emociono pero al ver el rostro de su novio la tristeza le invadio ¿por qué? ¿qué le pasaba a Inu Yasha?; esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de la joven, la cual no quitaba la vista del rostro de Inu Yasha, sin esperar leyo el e-mail y lo único que logro hacer fue abrazar a su novio, él la consolo y tambien escondio su rostro en el cabello de la joven que tenía en sus brazos, ella decidio calmarce, respiro ondo y sin esperar algo de Inu Yasha, ella misma reviso SU correo electronico encontrandose con un e-mail muy parecido al que Inu Yasha tenía de Sango, en ese momento sintio que una parte de ella se destrosaba

" ¿Por qué?" dijo Kagome viendo la pantalla y dejando que sus piernas se rindieran ante su propio peso, Inu Yasha la sostubo y ella lo miro" ¿es tan facil olvidarnos?

" No, no lo creo" le dijo Inu Yasha secando sus lagrimas" ya veras como esto es un mal entendido, ella regresera y veras como todo sera como antes, hasta mejor" le dijo para consolarla aunque internamete era para calmarse a si mismo

En Tokio

" Esta muy hermoso" dijo Yumi viendo su nueva argolla, justo en la mitad de su labio inferior" les agradesco

" Descuida" dijeron ambos a la ves

Se encontraban en un centro comercial, caminando y disfrutando de unos buenos y merecidos helados, Miro se encontraba riendose con sus amigas

" Sango" dijo Miro" ¿no ibas a comprar el libro de poemas? Que me dijiste

" Es verdad gracias

Sango apresuro el paso a la tienda donde vendían los libros, decidio entrar pero en ese momento un joven salia del lugar, Sango y él chocaron, ella casi cae al suelo pero el joven solto el libro que estaba leyendo y la atrapo por la cintura

" Disculpa" dijo el joven, Sango also la mirada y él la reconocio" ¿Sango?

Sango lo miro por unos segundos, recordaba ese rostro. Era verdad, aunque no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo eran como ¿amigos?

" ¡¡Sesshoumaru!" dijo Sango, el mantubo su rostro cerio pero si lo miraban con detenimiento se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa" ¿qué haces aquí?

Los amigos de Sango la esperarón, no decidireron entrometerce en la conversación de Sango y su ¿amigo?

Sango recojio el libro que Sesshoumaru tiro justo antes de atraparla para que no callera, su titulo era" Los grandes monumentos de Egipto"

" Es que vine a comprar este libro" dijo Sesshoumaru y antes de que Sango dijera algo continuo" la verdad es que viajo a Egipto la proxima semana

Sango lo miro con detenimiento pero recordo que él e Inu Yasha habían peleado por Kagome y que el mismo Sesshoumaru le dijo que se iba a ir por una temporada que ironico," penso Sango" encontrarme con alguien que uhía de mi mejor amigo 

" ¿y vas a reconciliarte con él?" pregunto Sango

" No lo creo

" Deberías" le recomendo Sango, ella sabía como hacerles entender a los demonios perros, despues de todo, Inu Yasha era uno" despues de todo son hermanos y cuando regreses no desearas que te siga viendo con descrecio ¿verdad?

" Eso no me importa" dijo Sesshoumaru evitando la mirada de Sango

" Pues a Kagome sí y si se supone que ella te agrada deberías hacerlo por ella y aunque se que no te importa tambien deberías hacerlo por mi, yo los aprecio, a ambos

Sesshoumaru le quito el libro y sigio caminando como si nunca la hubira visto, Sango estaba acostumbrada a eso pero para su sorpresa el la regreso a ver

" Adios Sango y te prometo que hablare con él pero no te aseguro nada

" Adios Sessh y gracias

Ella entro al local y compro el libro que necesitaba, esperando de que los hermanos se reconsiliaran...

Un día despues en el departamento de Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha se encontraba en su habitación, descansando, esperando que Kagome llegara ella me prometio" pensaba el joven" venir despues de la preparatoria, además dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi , sigio esperando hasta que tocaron la puerta, el salio de su cuarto, se puso una gorra roja con dos agujeros que dejaban ver sus orejas y abrio la puerta

" Hola Inu Yasha" dijo Kagome

" Hola" y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios" ¿y mi sorpresa?

" Aquí esta" y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, hizo que pasara la persona que estaba detrás de ella

" Hola hermano" dijo el joven de ojos dorados" a pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

" que demonios haces aquí Sesshoumaru" dijo Inu Yasha molesto

" Por favor Inu" dijo Kagome haciendo que Sesshoumaru entrara" él quiere hablar contigo

" Pero yo no

" Vamos hermano" dijo Sesshoumaru entrando" solo escuchame

" Haslo por mi" dijo Kagome sentandose en un sillon, Sesshoumaru la imito e Inu Yasha lo hiso sin mucho entuciasmo

" ¿y que quieres?" pregunto Inu Yasha algo molesto y desesperado por el silencio que se extendía en su departamento

" Pues quería" dijo Sesshoumaru muy serio" pedirte perdón antes de...

" ¿antes de que?" pregunto el hanyou

" Antes de irme a Egipto

" ¿Egipto?" preguntaron Kagome e Inu Yasha, este último la miro extañado

" ¿no lo sabías?

" No" contesto la joven" solo supe que estaba en la ciudad y Sesshoumaru me pidio que quería hablar contigo

" Pues" continuo Sesshoumaru" ¿me perdonas o no?

" ¿y por que debería perdonarte?

" Porque una amiga tuya lo desea" dijo Sesshoumaru, este noto como Inu Yasha y Kagome se extrañaban" me encontre con Sango en Tokio

" ¿y que te dijo?" interrumpio Kagome

" Que lo mejor sería pedirle perdón a mi hermano antes de irme de la país, en especial por que es lo que desearías" miro a Kagome" tú y por supuesto ella

" Que boba que es Sango" dijo Inu Yasha mirando por la ventana despues de pedirnos por ese e-mail que no la visitaramos, que no nos preocupemos por ella, tecnicamente dijo que nos olvidemos de ella" dejo de mirar la ventana y miro sus manos" ella sige intentando cosas imposibles por todos nosotros miro de nuevo la ventana" pues si es lo único que venías a decirme ya te puedes ir

Inu Yasha se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta, Kagome se levanto junto a él y ambos esperaron a Sesshouamru, el cual seguía sentado en el sofa, dando las espaldas a la puerta

" Te puedes retirar" repitio Inu Yasha

" Aun no respondes mi pregunta" dijo Sesshoumaru levantandose" ¿me perdonas?

Inu Yasha se quedo en silencio y Kagome no podía esperar en ese silencio, era muy intrigante

" Pues" continuo Sesshoumaru antes de salir del lugar" si no me vas a perdonar, yo no puedo hacer nada, adios

Sesshoumaru avanso unos pasos y antes de bajar las gradas se detubo para ver por ultima ves a su medio hermano.

" Lastima," dijo Sesshoumaru" que Sango no este aquí para convencerte de hacerle un favor a alguien que no veras, tal ves, nunca

Sesshoumaru bajo las dos primeras gradas

" Espera" dijo Inu Yasha sin mirarlo" debes recordar que nunca me has hecho un favor tan grande como el desaparer de mi vida" y mirando por la ventana de su departamento y luego mirando a Sesshoumaru continuo" pero te advierto que lo que te dire es solo por Kagome y Sango

" ¿qué cosa?" pregunto Sesshoumaru, sabiendo a lo que se refería pero queriendo que Inu Yasha se lo dijera

" Te perdono pero con una sola condición" Inu Yasha lo miro con sierto odio y rencor, normal en las miradas entre estos hermanos

" ¿cuál?

" Que te alejes de Kagome y que no vuelvas por mucho tiempo

Sesshoumaru bajo otras dos gradas y dijo

" Eso no te tengo que prometer, ya que eso lo pensaba hacer desde un principio

" Algo más" dijo Inu Yasha

" ¿qué?

" Que no me digas hermano otra ves, ¿entendido Sesshoumaru?

" Esta bien" Sesshoumaru bajo las gradas un poco más y se perdio de la vista de Inu Yasha y Kagome descuida Inu Yasha" pensaba este" que me alejo para que tu seas felis... despues de todo somos... hermanos una lijera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru antes de subir a un taxi que lo esperaba

" Me alegra" dijo Kagome cerrando la puerta del departamento de su novio" que se alla solucionado todo esto

" A mi me da igual" dijo Inu Yasha, tumbandose en uno de los sofas de su sala

" " " como digas" Kagome se dirijio a la cosina" ¿quieres algo de comer?

" Claro que si" dijo este y de un salto se dirijio a la cosina" ¿qué me vas a dar?

" NO lo se, dejame pensarlo" Kagome busco con la mirada en la refrigeradora pero se dio la vuelta, lo suficiente para estar frente a Inu Yasha" ya se

Y antes de que este preguntara que era ella le comenzo a hacer cosquillas en el estomago

" Jajajajajajaja

" No sabía que el GRAN INU YASHA tuviera tantas cosquillas

" Jaja... basta... Kagome... basta... JAJAJAJA

" No lo hare " y asi Kagome logro botarlo al suelo, ella se hubico encima de él y lo beso en los labios

Inu Yasha le correspondio el beso pero cada ves se lo daba con más pasión, ella seguía jugando con su abdomen pero ya no le estaba haciendo cosquillas, Inu Yasha lentamente puso sus manos por los muslos de Kagome y la levanto lentamente hasta que de un solo movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que él se quedara sobre ella, se separo y la miro con deseo

" Esto se llama venganza" le dijo en el oido y empezo a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes, ella tan solo se limito a reir como loca y intentar safarse de las manos de su novio

" JAJAJA.. basta... Inu... no más... por favor... JAJA

" Di las palabras secretas

" JAJA... ¿cuáles?

Inu Yasha le hizo cosquillas mas fuertes

" di que soy el mejor del mundo, di que eres mi sirvienta y que haras todo lo que yo te diga porque yo soy superior a ti

" JAJAJAJA... eso no voy a decirlo, primero muerta... JAJAJA

" Entonces sufre las consecuencias

Inu Yasha aumento la velocidad de las cosquillas

" JAJAJA... esta bien... ESTA BIEN... lo dire

" Te escucho" dijo Inu Yasha sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas

" Inu Yasha es el mejor... jajaja... del mundo y yo... jajaja... soy su... jaja... soy su sirvienta y prometo... jajajaja... prometo hacer lo que el diga... jajaja... porque... jajaja... porque Inu Yasha es superior a mi... jajaja... ¡¡¡BASTA!

Inu Yasha se detubo

" Esta bien" dijo el hanyou y se levanto

" Eres un bobo" dijo ella mientras se levantaba" y un abusivo y grosero

Inu Yasha la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios

" Pues al parecer eres una pasoquista porque te gustan esos chicos ¿verdad?

" Tal ves

" Dejame llevarte a cenar a otro lado

" No puedo" dijo Kagome" debo regresar a mi casa, mi madre me espera

" Pero si recien empesabamos

" Lo se, pero tu fuiste el que desperdicio el tiempo, no yo

" Esta bien" dijo Inu Yasha resignado" te prometo que no desperdiciare el tiempo la proxima ves

" Esta bien" Kagome abrio la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso pequeño el los labios y se fue

" Adios

Continurara...

N/A: Gracias por soportarme tanto, son las 1:21 am y por fin pude terminar este capitulo, me demore 3 días en terminarlo," " que poca inspiración que eh tenido... proximamente encontraremos un reencuentro y veremos la nueva novia de Sesshoumaru, su nombre es... no se los dire, casi, casi, hago lemon en este capitulo pero prefiero consultarcelos antes de hacer algo que tal ves ustedes no quieran, diganmelo y yo con gusto lo hare, preguntas, donaciones, sugerencias, demandas o felicitaciones, por reviuws, si quieren que les respondan pronto me dejan su e-mail (no olviden decir si es latinmail, hotmail u otro) y tambien (si son escritores) su link para revisar sus fics (solo si quieren) Adios


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Solo han sido 2 años y hemos cambiado

Querido diario:

Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que llegue a Tokio y un año desde que soy novia de Miro, esta ciudad me a dado una nueva vida que tal ves, en un principio no la quería, es muy difícil esta situación, no eh tenido noticias de ninguno de mis amigos desde que llegue, fue como si el destino hubiera deseado que me separara de ellos, no eh sabido casi nada de Kohaku, digo" casi nada"porque, como es un gran futbolista, eh visto noticias de él y sobre los torneos de las preparatoria; No te puedo engañar, extraño mucho a Miroku, aun siento su aroma en mi, aun siento su respiración en mi cuello, aun sueño con él pero debo continuar, debo seguir con mi vida; ¿sabes algo? Aun recuerdo el día en que Miro me pidió que fuera su novia

Flash Back

Me encontraba disfrutando de las practicas de uso de armas junto a Mirok... Miro, (perdón, es que me llego a confundir) ambos estabamos con nuestros bumerans, estabamos en una pequeña competencia hasta que uno de nuestros bumerans choco con el del otro y al parecer, el mío, se regreso contra nosotros a gran velocidad, yo me quede sorprendida mirando como mi propia arma me iba a atacar pero Miro se interpuso entre mi arma y yo ¿cómo? Pues tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente, mi propia arma lo ataco, derrumbándolo sobre mi, lo gracioso es que al caer nos besamos, accidentalmente pero nos besamos, ese beso hizo que mi corazón latiera con rapidez, le correspondo el beso, porque yo sabía que un sentimiento estaba naciendo en mi por ese taiji que en ese momento me salvo la vida, en el momento en que a ambos nos falto el oxigeno, nos separamos, tomamos aire y lo mire, estaba sonrojado y yo igual, lo mire por un momento y me di cuneta de que debía avanzar, me di cuenta que mi corazón necesitaba ser amado.

"¿quieres ser mi novia?" me pregunto, mientras me miraba fijamente

Lo pense por un momento pero luego deje que mi corazón me diga lo que deseaba

"Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia

En ese momento me abrazo y nos besamos

Fin del Flash Back

Fue gracioso, yo estaba muy triste por que no tenía noticias de mis amigos pero me alegre tanto al saber que alguien más me amaba y que hasta ahora me ama, la verdad aun amo a Miroku pero debo continuar con mi vida... si te preguntas si ¿amo a Miro? No lo se, este es un gran sentimiento, lo admito, pero no se si es amor... lo que se es que con él puedo ser feliz, muy feliz y más ahora que a pasado dos años desde que no veo a Miroku y un año desde que eh vuelto a reír desde el corazón.

Querido diario:

Hoy se cumple dos años desde que mi querida Sango se fue y me pidió que siguiera con mi vida, no sabes como lo eh intentado, no sabes como lo sigo intentando, ya voy un año con Yuri, ella a cambiado mucho, internamente y externamente, a sido como una hermana para Kohaku y me a ayudado cada ves que la eh necesitado, ella es una gran mujer... pero descuida, a la única que me eh entregado es a Sango, no sabes las veces que Yuri a deseado entregarse a mi, no sabes las veces en que la eh visto como si ella fuera Sango, sus gustos han cambiado, cada ves parece como si viera a Sango, asta ahora no puedo entender como pude pedirle que sea mi novia, no pienses que me estoy arrepintiendo, es solo que ella estaba llorando, sola, triste... me necesitaba, como tantas veses yo necesite a alguien y ella estubo ahí, junto a mi.

Flash Back

Yo estaba saliendo de mi departamento cuando la vi, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, tenía recogido el cabello en un moño alto (cola de caballo, coleta) y estaba maquillada con tonos rojizos, igual que solía hacerlo Sango, mi Sango, lo que me lastimo fue verla llorar en la calle, me acerque con cautela y la observe por unos segundos, ella me miro y luego volvió a ver sus manos

"¿qué te pasa?" le pregunte

"Es que estoy... estoy..." su vos era entrecortada y no podía ver su rostro"estoy muy sola

"¿pero que dices? Si aquí estoy yo, estamos todos tus amigos

"Pero aun así no me siento amada, no soy correspondida

Me dio mucha pena, yo sabía que ella me amaba pero nunca pense que se encontrara en tal estado, con tanta tristeza.

"Lo ves, solo te doy lastima" me dijo sin verme

"Yuri..." seriamente ella me daba mucha pena, lo pense por unos segundos, recordé el e" mail de Sango, recordé lo que me pidió..." sigue con tu vida" ... lo pense otra ves... ¿debía continuar con mi vida?"Yuri, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella levanto su rostro, parecía como si ni una sola lagrima hubiera recorrido su rostro, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada

"Si, si quiero ser tu novia" en ese momento me abrazo y me beso, yo tan solo le correspondí el beso.

Tokio

Vemos a una joven que terminaba de escribir en su diario, en la puerta le esperaba otra joven

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto la joven que estaba en la puerta

"Si, ya voy" contesto la joven que estaba dejando su diario en su escritorio hoy se va Miro a mi ciudad... que irónico, lo que más eh deseado es regresar a ese lugar y ahora Miro tiene la oportunidad de ir 

"Que suerte tiene Miro, ganar una beca, justo a donde ambas hemos deseado regresar

"Pero Sango, mira que él se va, tan solo, dos semana antes que nosotras" suspira"después de dos años podremos regresar a nuestra ciudad de origen

"Lo se Yumi" dijo Sango mientras que se levantaba"es irónico, sabes, va a la misma preparatoria que yo estaba" suspiro"va a estar en tercer año (sexto curso), el ultimo año y posiblemente con mis amigos

"¿Se lo has dicho?" Yumi miro el rostro de confusión de Sango" ¿le has dicho a Miro que Miroku, su próximo compañero, fue tu novio?

"No, no se lo eh dicho

"Pero cuando nosotras vallamos, vamos a estar en la misma clase que Miro, vamos a estar, tal ves, con tus amigos, con Miroku

N/A: creo que les voy a aclarar algo, han pasado dos años desde que Sango llego a Tokio, por otro lado Miroku es el novio de Yuri, Sango es novia de Miro, recordemos que Miro es muy buen guerrero y gano esa beca a la antigua ciudad de Sango (es decir, que Miro va a ser transferido a la ciudad natal de Sango y Yumi), Yumi y Sango, por fin, después de dos años, lograron trasladar la beca a su ciudad natal (recuerden que Yumi y Sango tienen una beca en Tokio), pero Miro va a llegar con dos semanas antes que ellas. Sango, una noche, estaba demaciado triste y Yumi no podía ver a su amiga en ese estado, Sango no soporto más y le conto todo (bueno, casi todo, no le comento lo que paso entre ella y Miroku en el parque de las almas (ver capitulo 10)), le comento lo extraño que resulto todo, le comento sobre el amor que tiene por Miroku, como extraña a Kohaku y que se sentía muy mal con ella misma porque no le había comentado nada a su novio, Miro, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del novio que tenía en su ciudad, Yumi tan solo la escucho y la logro animar pero no pudo hacer nada para que Sango le contara toda la verdad a Miro, tan solo logro consegir que Sango respirara con más calma y lograra consiliar el sueño.

"Lo se," contesto Sango mirando su cajon en donde se encontraba su diario"pero creo que lo mejor sera comentarle todo cuando estemos alla ¿no crees?

"Como tu quieras" Yumi miro la cama de Sango y luego la suya"y por sierto ¿dónde vamos a vivir? Mi familia esta en el extranjero, y lo sabes, y nuestra casa, es decir la de mi familia, esta arrendada a otra familia ;; ¿dónde voy a vivir yo? Pues supongo que tu vas a vivir con tu hermano ¿verdad?

"Pero ¿por qué dices esas cosas?" Sango fruncio el seño" parece que no me conocieras

"No te entiendo

"Mira, diles a tus padres que te envien el suficiente dinero para comprar una cama...

"¿una cama?

"¬¬+ ¿me dejas continuar?

" Claro que si, continua

"¬¬ Gracias... como decía, pideles el suficente dinero para una BUENA cama...

"¿y que hago yo con una cama si no tengo donde vivir?

"¡¡Mujer!" le grito Sango" ¡por Kami" sama!" penso Sango"¡es que Yumi no puede ser más despistada por que YA no le nace "¿no es obvio? Vas a vivir conmigo... para eso es la cama... escucha, en el estudio de mi casa hay suficiente espacio, solo que no tengo una cama para ti" Yumi empezo a saltar sobre el mismo sitio"¿entiendes? Vas a vivir en mi departamento, conmigo, con mi hermano, es por eso que debes pedir SOLO el dinero para la cama... VAS A VIVIR CONMIGO ¿entiendes?

" eres la mejor" Yumi abrazo Sango por el cuello con tanta fuerza que la estaba ahogando"gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, eres única

"¡Ya! Tranquila" Sango se safo de Yumi"×× casi me matas... debemos ir al aereopuerto a despedir a Miro

Sango tomo su bolso y regreso a ver a Yumi

"lo voy a extrañar... ya lo estoy extrañando

"Pero solo son dos semanas, despues de eso iremos con él... ¿y donde va a vivir él?

"Él tiene familia por alla... pero aun asi lo voy a extrañar

"¡Quien se debe poner triste soy yo! No voy a ver a Keiinshi por mucho tiempo

"¿mucho tiempo? ¬¬ si solo seran dos semanas desde que llegamos a nuestra ciudad natal ¿eso es mucho? Acaso ¿crees que te va a engañar?

"¡¡Claro que NO!... yo confío en él.. quien me preocupa soy yo, estare soltera por dos semanas... jajaja... ¬¬ además va a ir porque el equipo de futbol se lo pidio, despues de todo es el mejor defensa de toda la preparatoria y tan solo estara conmigo tres semanas

"Tranquila ya lo conoces, vas a ver como se injenía para ir tantas veses que te vas a cansar de verlo, lo vas a ver por mucho tiempo no como me paso con Miroku ¿qué te parece si vamos al aereopuerto, ahora si... ya es tarde

"Si, vamos

Ambas se dirijieron al aereopuerto, Keiinshi las recojio y las llevo al encuentro de Miro

"¿dónde crees que este?" pregunto Sango en el aereopuerto

"Esta ahí" dijo Yumi señalando a un joven vestido con un pantalon verde claro y una playera blanca con dos lineas verdes (del mismo color que el pantalon) que le atrabesaban el pecho, sin mangas, esos colores lo hacian lucir muy apuesto y recalcaban sus ojos celestes con tenues colores verdes (); Yumi, Keiinshi y Sango se acercaron"hasta que te encontramos

"Hasta que llegaron" Miro tomo la cintura de Sango y la acerco frente a él" Hola taiji" ya" le dio un beso, algo apacionado"¿cómo estas?

"/ Bien, en especial con el beso de mi lindo taiji

Yumi y Keiinshi los miraron, hacian una linda pareja

"Ya me tengo que ir" dijo Miro despues de darle otro beso, un poco más profundo"ustedes vien en dos semanas ¿verdad?

"Si" dijeron ambas a la ves

"y yo" dijo Keiinshi"en un mes estare de visita en tu casa querido amigo

" " "Lamentablemente" Miro observo a Sango"¿me vas a extrañar?

"Más de lo que te imaguinas

Miro le dio otro beso

"Adios" dijo Miro dando una mirada de" a solas"a Yumi y Keiinshi

"Adios amigo" dijo Keiinshi pasando su mano por la cintura de Yumi"nos veremos

"Adios Miro... cuidate mucho

"Adios" dijo Miro y observando a Sango le dijo"por fin solos

"¿y para que querías que estemos solos?

"Para poderme despedirme de ti

"pues haslo

Miro le dio un beso apacionado, la atrajo contra su cuerpo hasta que no hubo nada que los separara, Sango se entrego por completo, paso sus manos por el cabello de Miro y el la beso con mas pasión, Sango se separo un poco

"¡¡Miro! Estamos en publico

" Eso es lo que lo hace más emocionante

Miro la observo con picardía y la volvio a besar, apollandola contra la pareded y atrapandola con sus besos

"_Señores pasajeros del vuelo 531 pasen a la sala previa al abordaje... gracias_

Sango se separo

"Te tienes que ir

"Justo cuando se ponía bueno... nos veremos en tu ciudad de origen en dos semanas

"Esta bien, es una cita, Adios" y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Miro se alejo, Sango se apollo contra la pareded, dejo salir un suspiro y miro el techo en verdad podre seguir con esto cuando este en mi ciudad... con quien me quedare ¿con Miro o Miroku? Pero que digo... tal ves Miroku ya este con alguien más 

"¿Sango?" dijo Yumi mirando a su amiga"¿nos vamos?

"Si, sera lo mejor

"Entonces vamos" dijo Keiinshi giando a las jovenes

Continuara...

N/A: gracias por soportarme... en verdad se los agradesco mucho... por otro lado les digo que este capitulo era un puente para comenzar con el PROBLEMA de Miroku y Sango, cada uno con un nuevo ¿amor? ¿Que haran? ¿cómo se veran? ¿dónde sera el primer lugar de" encuentro"de esta pareja? ¿llegaran a estar juntos? (¬¬ eso es obvio pero bueno" " sigamos con la admosfera de las dudas) ¿seran capaces de traicionar a sus nuevas parejas? ¿seran amantes? ¿volveran a tener una noche como la del parque de las almas? (ver capitulo 10) ¿qué pasa en este mismo momento con las amigas de Sango? (Kagome, Rin, Ayame) se ha corrido el rumor en este fic que se han hecho ¿espias contra Yuri?

Veanlo (¬¬+ que bruta, me admiro como me suelo pasar con estas bobadas... ¿veanlo? Ni que fuera televisión... ¬¬ ni que pudiera pagar un canal para que pudiera... ¡ni que puidera contratar actores... o a los verdaderos personajes cof cof mejor continuo) Quiero decir leanlo en el siguiente capitulo

Gracias

Dejenme reviuws


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Los planes de la dulce venganza

Las dos semanas pasaron con rapides, ambas jovenes ya se encontraban en el aereopuerto despidiendoce de Keiinshi

"Adios Keiinshi" dijo Sango mientras entraba a la sala de espera para los pasajeros, dejando a sus amigos solos

"Adios" logro decir Keiinshi a Sango antes de que se perdiera entre la gente, regreso a ver a Yumi"¿me vas a extrañar?

"Claro que si" dijo Yumi mientras lo abrazaba"pero solo seran dos semanas, hasta que lleges

"¿me extrañaras esas dos semanas?

"Claro que si ¬¬ ¿estas desconfiando de mi?

" Claro que no, es solo que yo SI te voy a extrañar mucho

"Entonces esperare tu visita

"Adios Yumi

"Adios

Yumi entro al lugar donde su amiga la esperaba

"¿y como te fue?" pregunto Sango

"Bien" Yumi miro la ropa de Sango"¿estas segura que quieres ir con esa ropa?

"Claro que si

"Pero los pantalones flojos, color negro, la camiseta negra con ese estampado de una espada" señalo el rostro de Sango"y ese maquillaje... esa no eres tu

"¿mi maquillaje?

"Si, las sombras de tus ojos, suelen ser rojas o rosadas pero estas son color vino y te has delineado los ojos con negro, pareces una chica... no se... busca problemas. Hasta tu rostro parece la de una

"¿y que hay de malo?

"Que esa no eres tu

" Descuida, solo quiero asustar a mis amigos y a mi hermano, es solo eso

"¿saben que vamos para allá?

"No" Sango dejo ver un poco de tristeza"desde que llege no eh tenido noticias de ellos, ni ellos de mi

"Pero alegrate" dijo Yumi, no le agradaba ver a su amiga de esa forma"hoy los veras

" Tienes razón

Ambas jovenes se dirijieron a preparar todos los tramites para subir al avión

En otro lugar, en la ciudad natal de Sango

"¿Tu crees que esto este funcionando?" pregunto una joven de cabello azabache

"Claro que si, esto a salido mejor de lo que pensabamos" le contesto joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes

"Pues para mi opinión, esa Yuri nos a ganado" dijo una joven de caballos oscuros y rostro juvenil, al parecer era la menor de las 3

"¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?" le dijo la pelirroja

"Pues, ¬¬ acaso ¿no has visto como esa ¥$& de Yuri se quedo con Miroku?

"Claro que si" le dijo, algo molesta, la joven de ojos verdes"pero este plan esta mejor que nunca, hemos logrado quitar el soborno que uso esa YURI con los dueños de la preparatoria en donde esta Sango

"Eso quiere decir" concluyo la de cabello azabache"que la beca de Sango ya se trasfirio a nuestra preparatoria, eso quiere decir que ella puede regresar... ¿comprendes Rin?

"Claro que si" contesto Rin"pero han pasado 2 años, tal ves Miroku se enamoro de esa ¥#$ de Yuri

"No lo creo" contesto la pelirroja"¿recuerdas la semana anterior, cuando acampamos en el bosque?

"Si

"Pues" continuo la de cabello azabache"Ayame y yo entramos a la tienda de Miroku y lo escuchamos dormido

"Y él estaba susurrando el nombre de Sango," le comento Ayame"sin contar la dulce sonrisa que tenía

"Esta bien, admito que ese houshi no se a olvidado de Sango" dijo Rin"pero esta con Yuri

"Para eso tenemos esto" dijo Kagome, mientras sacaba unos papeles y unas fotografías"estas son las pruebas que necesitamos para desemascarar a Yuri

"Si ella puede jugar a ser espía" dijo Ayame

"Nosotras tambien" continuo Rin"esta bien, me han convencido, este plan sera un éxito

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Kagome la abrio

"Hola Inu Yasha

"Hola" dijo el hanyou despues de darle un beso en los labios

"Hola Kohaku

"Hola

"Ya que llegaron todos" dijo Ayame"les tengo buenas noticias

"¿cuáles?" pregunto Kohaku

"Tu hermana" dijo Ayame"esta proxima a venir" noto el asombro de todos"no se el día exacto pero esta planeado su viaje de regreso en esta semana... ¿día?... no lo sé pero por lo menos sabemos que viene

"Gracias Ayame" dijo Kohaku, a la ves que la abrazaba

"Tranquilo" le dijo Ayame"mira que yo tengo novio

Todos rieron

"Pues lo mejor" dijo Inu Yasha"es esperar a Sango y poner las cartas sobre la mesa

"Lo sabemos" le dijo Kagome"ya veras como esa Yuri cae sola

"Y ya veran como Sango le quitara la corona" dijo Rin algo molesta"a esa princesa

"Que a intentado" dijo Kohaku"ocupar el lugar de mi hermana

"¿ya hablaron con Wein?" dijo Inu Yasha, al ver las fotos

"Si" le contesto Ayame"él nos va a ayudar, parece que no le gusta ver a su" jefa"con Miroku

"Al parecer esta enamorado de ella" continuo Rin, mientras veía algunos papeles"aquí esta

"¿qué cosa?" dijo Inu Yasha, mientras veía una cinta de video

"Esta es nuestra prueba más fuerte" dijo Rin"esta es la cinta de seguridad dee la cafetería en donde esta Yuri horas antes de que Sango se valla del aereopuerto, aquí dice todos sus planes a Wein

"Magnifico" dijo Kohaku"enseñemosla la Miroku para que deje a Yuri y espere a mi hermana, sin esa estupida a su lado

"Esta bien" dijo Ayame"¿pero que les parece si lo hacemos en dos días, asi ordenamos todas las pruebas contra Yuri

"Esta bien" contestaron todos

"Pero antes" dijo Rin"vamos a visitar a la" linda"pareja, creo que estan en el departamento de Miroku, despues de todo, es nuestra" GRAN AMIGA"

"¿y para que?

"Inu Yasha" dijo Rin"recuerda que Yuri piensa que despues de la conversación que Miroku tuvo con nosotros, ella cree que la queremos y la vemos como a Sango

"Tienes razón" dijo Inu Yasha"pues vamos

Flash Back

Hace 9 meses, despues de que Miroku se declaro a Yuri.

Miroku reunio a todos sus amigos en la heladería donde solían ir con Sango

"Chicos" dijo el joven de ojos violeta"tengo que hablar con ustedes

"¿sobre que?" dijo Inu Yasha mientras comía un helado de Chocolate

"Sobre Yuri

Todos sus amigos pucieron cara de desapruebo, de cansancio y de aburrimiento

"Por favor" dijo Miroku con una sonrisa temeroza"ella esta muy tirste por su culpa

"Pues que no nos vea" dijo Rin

"Mejor aun" continuo Kohaku"que se valla lejos, muy lejos

"Ya amigos, miren que es mi novia y quiero que se lleven bien con ella

"pero ella es mala" dijo Kagome en un tono molesto"solo busca ocupar el lugar de Sango

"No es verdad

"Si lo es" le dijo Kohaku"y nosotros no se lo vamos a permitir

"Por favor chicos" les rogo Miroku"portence... bien con ella, por mi, por favor, no me agrada verlos con esa actitud con la mujer que..." todos respiraron con dificultad a la espera de la siguiente palabra"a la mujer que es mi novia

Todos respiraron con tranquilidad

"Esta bien" dijo Inu Yasha y finjiendo la vos, como si estubiera hablando con un niño de 7 años"nos vamos a portar bien

"Gracias

Fin del Flash Back

En el aereopuerto

" ¡¡¡Por fin llegamos!" grito Yumi

"uu tranquila Yumi

" Es que no lo puedo creer

"Lo se, que tal si vamos a ver a mis amigos

"Esta bien, vamos

"Pero primero alquilemos un auto para poder movilisarnos

"TT tú estas presumiendo

"¿por qué?

"porque tu YA consegiste la licencia de conducir... ;; yo no

"Pues por eso YO voy a manejar

"¿y a donde vamos primero?

"Con Miroku lo eh extrañado demaciado como para perder el tiempo pero primero hasme un favor

"¿caul?

"Mientras yo voy a alquilar el auto, tu llama a Miro para que nos recoja en una hora en la casa de Miroku ¿si?

"Claro" Yumi saca su telefono"¡Sango! ¡espera!

"¿qué sucede?

"No creo que Miro conosca la casa de Miroku y yo no se la dirección

"Tienes razón... dile que nos recoja en la heladería China, no se puede perder, es la única de la ciudad

"Esta bien" Yuri marco el numero de Miro"¿Aló?

"Aló, ¿Yumi?

"La misma, Hola Miro, ¡ya llegamos!... Sango me pidio que nos recojas en la heladeria China ¿la conoces?

"Claro que si, es serca de la casa de un amigo

"Perfecto ¿a que hora me dijo Sango que nos recoja?... Yumi piensa que mala memoria que tengo Sango dijo que nos recojas en una hora nn supongo que esa era la hora 

"Muy bien, estare ahí, en este mismo momento estoy por ir a la casa de mi amigo, así que las podre recoger sin ningun problema

"Estabien, adiós

"adiós

no creo que su amigo sea Miroku... ¿o si?... no lo creo 

piiii (uuU Sonido de pito (clatsón) de un carro) 

"¿nos vamos?" dijo Sango en un carro" todo terreno"4x4

" Claro

solo falta muy poco para volverte a ver... Miroku 

Continuara...

N/A: Hola! ;; ¿qué les parecio? ¿les gusto la actitud de espias de Ayame, Kagome y Rin? Espero que si, les digo que me espere mucho y les agradesco la peciencia que han tenido conmigo, en el siguiente capitulo Miroku y Sango se encontraran pero a Sango no le va a gustar lo que va a encontrar

Gracias

Y como siempre, dejen reviuws para animarme a seguir


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Ahora tú estas con ella y ahora yo estoy con él

Ambas jovenes esperaban en la puerte de su una casa, amplia, puertas grandes, ventanas de gran tamaño y dulces colores, una de las jovenes estaba muy nerviosa, sus dudas estaban entre: entrar o no entrar; la otra joven le sonrio

" Anda Sango, entra, mira que ya estamos aquí

" Este... eh ya voy nn

" ¿quieres que yo toque?

" ¡¡No!" Yumi la miro algo extrañada" es que yo se una forma de entrar

" pues entremos

Sango levanto su brazó, also una maseta y ahí, bajo esta, se encontraba una llave

" Entremos

Minutos antes, departamento de Miro

Un joven de ojos celestes, con brillos verdosos, cabello castaño casi negro y piel canela estaba saliendo de su hogar, era una esena algo comica ya que estaba corriendo a gran velocidad mientras que con la boca llevaba unas carpetas, en ese momento se tropeso al bajar las gradas y comenzo a caer sentado, logro capturar las carpetas, antes de caer, con la mano, al detenerce, se levanto muy adolorido

" Demonios" grito Miro" se me hace muy tarde y debo ir a la casa de Miroku para entregarle estos informes" luego miro su relog" espero que no este con Yuri, no me agrada como me suele ver

Miro subio a su carro (que por sierto era" comprado" por él, digo" comprado" por que aun lo estaba pagando) y piso el aselerador.

" Aun no entiendo como me pude hacer amigo de un despistado como él

Flash Back

Era el primer día de clases para Miro y le designaron la misma clase en donde estaban Miroku, Rin y los demás

" Buenos días clase" dijo el profesor, entraba junto a Miro" Este es su nuevo compañero

Todos lo miraron asombros al muchacho que estaba ¿mojado?

Flash Back 2 uuU

Miro salía corriendo de su departamento con una playera verde limón y unos jeans (creo que en otros paises le dicen ¿baqueros? O algo asi... uu perdón por la poca información) que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, en el momento que curbo una esquina, como caida de la nada, le callo gran cantidad de agua (insertar, tipica esena de Ranma ½ en la que Ranma corre muy atrasado y le cae, de la nada, agua fría), miro su ropa, estaba mojada y su cuerpo se estaba conjelando, ya que era agua fría (si fuera Ranma ya se hubira convertido en mujer ), busco al responsable pero no lo encontro, luego levanto la mirada y entontro una mujer sonrojada, en un tercer piso del edificio en que el se encontraba viendo (insertar tipica esposa desconsiderada que tira el agua por la ventana de su edificio de la serie de Ranma ½)

" Perdoname, nn (cara: que boba que fui) fui una descuidada

" Descuide nnU

Miro salio corriendo una ves más, estaba todo mojado y no tenía tiempo de regresar a su departamento para cambiarse ()

Fin del Flash Back 2

" nnU creo que debo explicar esto" dijo Miro, mientras miraba su playera" es que una señora me mojo y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme

Los hombre rieron a grandes carcajadas y las chicas lo miraron embobadas (insertar saliva en las bocas de las chicas) Miro lo noto y solo consigui reir nerviosamente pero recordo como Sango se había comportado cuando llego

" Bueno... Mi nombre es Miro, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?" dijo dando su mejor sonrisa

" ¿de donde vienes?" pregunto una joven

" Pues... de Tokio

" ¿tienes novia?" pregunto Rin

" jajaja... pues, si tengo una novia muy linda pero gracias por preguntar...

" Rin" dijo la joven

" Mucho gusto Rin

" ¿te vas a quedar todo el año?" pregunto Kagome

" Claro que si, aunque muy pronto va a llegar mi novia y su amiga

" ¿es linda la amiga de tu novia?" pregunto Miroku algo ilucionado

" Supongo que es muy linda pero YA tiene novio

Se escucharon susurros, de chicos y chicas" lastima" se escuchaba más que todo

" ¿en donde deseas sentarte?" le dijo el profesor

" mmm" era la primera ves que a Miro le ofrecian LA OPCIÓN DE ELEGIR SU ASIENTO" pues creo que ahí" señalo el asiento que estaba detrás de Rin, el puesto estaba junto Miroku (puestos individuales)

" entonces ve que mi clase esta retrasada

Miro se sento en su nuevo lugar, Rin lo miro, al igual que todas las chicas del salon, él tan solo les sonrio

" Pues creo que seras mi contrincante" le dijo Miroku en voz baja

" ¿contrincante?" pregunto extrañado Miro

" Si" Miroku observo la mirada de confución del joven" es que todas las chicas se quedaron como moscas viendo miel... es decir, les pareces apuesto

" Ahh" dijo Miro" es decir que tu eres el chico ¿bomba? De este salón

" Se diria que si, si te refieres con que soy considerado uno de los más apuestos... pues si" Miro se rio en voz baja" jajaja, mi nombre es Miroku

" Un gusto... supongo que no tienes novia para que me allas preguntado sobre Yumi

" ¿Así se llama la amiga de tu novia?" Miro afirmo" pues yo SI tengo novia, al igual que Rin, la que te pregunto si estabas disponible y como la mayoria de aquí pero eso no significa que no nos interesemos en lo que cada uno busca

Ambos rieron

Fin del Flash Back

" Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos y contrincantes... como tu nos decias" recordo Miro al estar llegar a un trafico" demonios, demaciados carros ¿acaso todo el mundo desidio salir JUSTO ahora?

Regresando con Sango y Yumi

Sango abrio la puerta con delicadesa y sin hacer ruido entro a la casa, Yumi la siguio, ambas escucharon ruidos en la cosina

" (voz baja) supongo que esta en la cosina" dijo Sango mientras se acercaba con cautela

En la cosina

" Mi amor" dijo Yuri, mientras abrazaba a Miroku por la espalda" ¿me darias un beso?

" Ahora no, estoy cosinando

" Uno pequeño ¿si?" Miroku la miro algo extrañado pero accedio, Yumi paso sus brazos por el cuello de Miroku, este paso sus manos por la cintura de ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

Yuri intento hacer el beso mucho más intenso pero Miroku no lo permitía, no era su estilo darle esos besos a su novia, en ese momento un ruido ensordesedor se escucho, Miroku enfoco su vista en el suelo, un fransco de vidrio se había caido, junto a unos ¿pies, levanto la vista, primero encontro unos pantalones negros, subio un poco más y encontro una pequeña cintura cubierta por una camiseta negra, subio un poco más y encontro un busto, sonrio un poco, le llamo la atención el estampado de una espada sobre el pecho de la chica que aun era una completa extraña para él, familiar pero una desconocida, subio más (aun abrazando a Yuri, la cual tenía una sonrisa malvada en sus labios), un delgado cuello... ¡esperen! ese dije" penso, mientras su vista se enfocaba en la mano que tenía capturado un colmillo, esa femenina mano apretaba el dije como si le doliera el pecho" ese dije es identico al de... ¡Sango! levanto el rostro y la encontro, sus mismos ojos cafes oscuros, su cabello castaño y su piel lijeramente bronceada pero blanca, la joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lijeramente abierta su boca, como si intentara decir algo, Miroku solto bruscamente a Yuri y se acerco incredulo a la joven vestida de negro y a su amiga... él no conocía a la otra joven pero no le importaba, solo deseaba ver a Sango de serca, abrazarla y besarla con fuerza... pero él, Miroku, era novio de Yuri, no le importo. Sango solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás

" ¿Sango?" por fin, Miroku pudo articular una palabra" ¿eres tu?

" ¿Mi... Miroku?" dijo la joven, su respiración era aselerada, no podía cree que estubiera viendo a Miroku... junto a otra chica

Al escuchar su nombre Miroku la abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo, unido su rostro en el cuello de ella, absorvio su aroma, como si lo hubiera necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo, Yuri miro con odio a su novio, ¡estaba abrazando a esa ¥#$" sensurado" de Sango! Mientras tanto, algo extrañada, Yumi, la amiga de Sango, miraba incredula la cituación. Miroku levanto a Sango en el aire y le sonrio, ella le debolvio la sonrisa pero sus ojos denominaban temor, tristeza, la joven que se encontraba en el aire, se solto de los fuertes brazos de Miroku y se separo de él

" Miroku, me alegra tanto verte" dijo la joven no permitire que me vea tan.. tan... ¡tan ¿celosa!... Sango, deberías comprender, el ya debía buscar a otra persona, igual que tu lo hicistes Sango miro a la joven que se encontraba algo molesta" ¿ella es...?

" ¿no me reconoces? Sango" dijo Yuri con su sonrisa cruel, estaba con unos jeans (baqueros) descoloridos en la parte de las rodillas y una camiseta, sin mangas, color roja

Sango la observo de arriba abajo

" No, lo siento... no te recuerdo" dijo muy sinceramente

" Pues... soy Yuri" dijo con maldad en esus ojos y crueldad en su voz

" ¿Yuri?" dijo Sango algo asombrada ¡¿¡¿¡¿YURI!" se repetía" ¡ella es su novia! sentía como el mundo se caía, intnto calmarce, no demostraría todo lo que estaba sintiendo, dejo salir una sonrisa falsa" te ves.. tan, nn distinta

" Los años han pasado" dijo Yuri" y los gustos de la gente cambian

" Pero tu siges igual" dijo Miroku, sin dejar de verla, seguía hermosa, ella aun lograba dejarlo impactado

" Y tu" dijo Sango, aun que no lo quería admitir, ella deseaba besasrlo, abrazarlo pero no podía, ella estaba con Miro y él con... Yuri" no creas que no note como me viste el busto

" No puedes culpar al pecador" dijo Miroku dandole una seductora sonrisa pero recordo a Yuri" es broma... jejeje

Ella tambien rio. Pero en ese momento sono el timbre de la casa

" Yo voy" dijo Yuri, no deseaba irse pero si Miroku se iba a ver quien era, ella tendría que estar con la estupida de Sango, Yumi siguio a la joven, quería que su amiga este a solas con su" amigo"

Miroku abrazo con fuerza a Sango.

" No puedo creer que seas tu" en ese momento su voz se hizo un poco tirste" ¿por qué me dejaste por tanto tiempo?

" Miroku, yo..." Sango no pudo continuar

" Hola Miro" decia Yuri desde el resividor ¿Miro?" penso Sango a la ves que salia de los brazos de Miroku" ¿él aqui? 

" ¡¡Miro!" grito Yumi" ¿qué haces aquí?

Sango se puso algo nerviosa, se apollo contra la pared

" Debo ver quien es" penso en voz alta

" Espera" le dijo Miroku mientras tomaba su mano" te dejo ir con una sola condición

" Dimela" Sango no tenía tiempo para jugar con Miroku

" Dame tu correo electronico

" ¿para que?" dijo mientras sacaba una hoja de uno de sus varios bolsillos y un esfero

" Nesecito decirte algo y tu correo electronico sera lo mejor

" Esta bien" Sango le entrego el papel y se solto de él, luego le dio la espalda" en verdad te extrañe

" Y yo a ti

Sango salio de la cosina, seguída por Miroku y se dirijion al resividor y ahí, ante sus ojos, se encontraba un joven alto, con ojos celestes y un único e incorrejible brillo verdoso en ellos, Miro la abservo extrañado pero no espero ni un momento y se hacerco, paso sus brazos por su cintura y la beso con todas sus fuerzas, ella tan solo le correspondio el beso.

" ¿qué haces aquí?" dijeron ambos a la ves, se rierón" tu primero" ambos se rieron una ves más

" Dime tu" dijo Sango

" Solo vine a entregar esto a un DESPISTADO Y DESCONSIDERADO, amigo mío" dijo Miro, mientras veía a Miroku" ¿y tú?

" Vine a ver a Miroku, un amigo de cuando vivía aquí" dijo Sango

" ¿Miroku es tu amigo?" dijo incredulo Miro" ÉL ES EL DESCONSIDERADO Y DESPISTADO amigo mío

" ¿eres amigo de Miroku?" pregunto Yumi" del Miroku que es amigo de NUESTRA Sango" Yumi se toco la frente" " " me va a dar jaqueca

" ¿ella es tu novia?" pregunto Miroku, que por fin había salido del etado de shock que le había dado al ver a SU Sango besar a su mejor amigo

" Si, es ella" dijo Miro, regreso a ver a Yumi" y ella es su amiga, Yumi

" U Te llamas muy parecido a mi" dijo Yuri reicorporandose a la" amena" charla

" Si nnU

lastima " pensaron Yuri y Yumi a la ves

" ¿Miro?" dijo Sango sin resistir el dolor tan fuerte que tenía en su pecho" ¿podemos irnos? Aun tengo que ver a mis amigos, a mi hermano

" Claro, mi shushuca (nnU no se si se escribe de esa forma, es brazilero y significa, de una forma más tierna: chica; si ustedes saben como se escribe bien me dicen x fas)

" Veo que es tu novio" dijo Yuri

" Si" rio algo nerviosa" al igual que veo que Miroku es tu novio ¿verdad?

" Si

" (tomo aire como si le faltara) Pues, nos vemos en la preparatoria" dijo Sango

" ¿en la preparatoria?" pregunto Miroku admirado

" Si, Yumi y yo vamos el lunes, logramos trasferir, por fin, la beca a este lugar" bajo la voz" como te lo prometí

Sango salio rapidamente, seguida por Miro, Yuri los acompaño a la puerta pero Miroku atrapo a Yumi

" ¿me haces un favor?" pregunto Miroku a la amiga de Sango

" Claro ¿cuál?

" Necesito información sobre...

" Sango" Yumi lo miro con ternura" ¿aun la amas?

Miroku se quedo en shock

" Esta bien" dijo Yumi como si él le hubiera respondido" te dare algunos datos pero sera en la preparatoria

" Gracias" le dijo muy contento

" ¿Sabes? Me agradas, se nota que la amas" dijo Yumi antes de salir" Adios houshi

Miroku sonrio

En el departamento de Sango

" Me alegra que hayamos venido" dijo Rin mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo" tenía sed

" Si pero debemos ir a ver a Miroku" dijo Kagome a la ves que se ponía seria" y a" Yuri"

" Yo tenía hambre" dijo Inu Yasha

" Y yo" dijo Kohaku

" Al igual yo, estaba cansado de esperarlos en la heladeria" dijo Koga

" Eso te pasa por no ir a ver el plan contra esa estupida" le dijo Ayame mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su novio

Todos rieron pero se escucho el timbre

" Tengo un presentimiento" dijo Rin muy seria" es mi sexto sentido

Rin se levanto muy rapidamente y se dirijio a la puerta, miro a sus amigos antes de abrir

" Es como si sintiera que se hisiera más gande mi sexto sentido

" Tu y tu sexto sentido, Rin" dijo Kagome" son locos

" Pero por eso te amo" le dijo Kohaku

" jajaja, muy graciosos" dijo Rin" yo se a lo que me refiero con esto

Rin abrio la puerta

" ... Sango" dijo la joven

Continuara...

N/A: Hola! Por fin, el encuentro de dos amores... ... (poniendose seria)" " perdón, muchos poemas romanticos, pero bien ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiraron? Espero que lo primero... espero que les haya gustado el encuentro de Miroku y Sango, me dolio poner a Yuri... y hablando de la" niña"

Yuri Mala

Yumi Buena

Les digo para que no se olviden, miren que es muy importante que no las confundan, se que sus nombres son muy parecidos, eso fue aproposito pero no queiro que se confundan, gracias por todo su apoyo.

Reviuws?


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: El encuantro de los amigos.

Rin abrio la puerta

" ... Sango" dijo la joven mientras se apollaba contra el marco de la puerta

Todos se levantaron al oir el nombre que salio de los labios de Rin.

Sango asomo su cabeza para encontrarce con varias personas que la observaban con completo asombro

" nnU ¿acaso estan en una reunión?" dijo al ver a tanta gente reuina en su propia casa y a su ves, lo hizo, para cortar el silencio

" OO ¿e... er.. eres tu?" pregunto Kohaku sin creerlo, Sango se acerco, la mirada de la joven estaba nublada ya que estaba intentando no dejar que ninguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos castaños

" Claro que soy yo" lo abrazo con fuerza" y te juro que no me ire otra vez

" Her... hermana" Kohaku la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y una lagrima rodo por su rostro, detenida por su hermana, que lo miraba con dulcura" ¡No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado!

" Y yo a ti" Sango se encontraba emocionada, levanto la mirada y su sorpresa fue encontrarce con 6 ojos ENORMES sobre ella" ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué esas caras? ¿acaso es un funeral y yo no me entere? ¿no me van a decir nada? ¿o me creen un fantasma?

Kagome reacciono, no podía creer que la joven de pantalones negros y camiseta del mismo color sea su amiga Sango.

Aunque todos sabían que la llegada de Sango sería proxima, pero tenerla frente a ellos, eso era otro cuento.

Kagome dejo salir unas lagrimas y abrazo a su amiga, haciendo que esta soltara a Kohaku para corresponderle el gesto a su amiga; Rin se acerco furioza y se paro frente a ella.

" Ni creas que te voy a dar un premio por llegar despues de tanto tiempo" todos miraron a Rin extrañados, Sango dejo de abrazar a Kagome y se dirijio al encuentro de su ¿amiga?" ¿estas lista?

Sango se puso en posición, no sabía con exactitud lo que hacía, pero se sintio que debía responder al reto que su amiga le daba, miro el rostro serio de Rin, su propia amiga la ataco, dandole a Sango una fuerte patada, pero la taiji" ya dio un gran salto y la esquivo pero Rin la tomo del cuello, puso su pie derecho atrás de la pierna de Sango y la empujo, lentamente, hasta caer en el suelo, Rin le extendio su mano

" Bienvenida a casa Sango" dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarce y le dedicaba una sonrisa placentera y divertida

" Gracias Rin pero ¿dónde aprendiste todo eso?

" En el mismo dojo que tu, junto a Inu Yasha" en ese momento Sango noto la ausencia del joven

" ¿dónde esta el perro?

" Esta ahí" dijo Kagome señalando a un hanyou recostado con el sillon" se quedo dormido despues de comer

" ME va a encantar hacer esto" Sango se arrodillo junto al sillon y poso su rostro frente a frente al del hanyou (esta es la canción" Las mañanitas" )" (cantando) _¡Despierta, mi bien despierta, mira que ya amanecio, ya los pajaritos cantan, la luna ya se metio_

El Hanyou se acomodo un poco más y abrazo uno de los cojines

" 5 minutos más mamá, el señor oso y yo aun tenemos sueño" todos rieron, Inu Yasha abrio los ojos y se encontro con el rostro de una joven, un rostro que estaba demaciado serca del suyo" ¡Aaah! ¡¿estoy muerto! ¡un fantasma!

" ¬¬+ ¡no lo estas!" Sango le proporcino un golpe en la cabeza" ¬¬U pero lo vas a estar si sigues con esos comentarios

" ¬¬+ ¡Oye! ¡me dolio! ¡Que mala que eres Sango!" Inu Yasha la miro asombrado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos" ¡Sango! ¿eres tu?

" ¬¬U (tono ironico) no veras, soy Sesshoumaru

Inu Yasha la miro fijamente

" Tienes razón, tienes la misma cara de limón agrio de ese imbesil

Sango le regalo otro golpe y cuando se preparaba para botarlo al suelo…

" ¡Sango! ¡espera!" grito Inu Yasha al ver en donde terminaría" ¿así me vas a tratar despues de 2 años?" Sango le dio un tercer golpe" " " U creo que SI me vas a tratar de esa forma despues de tanto tiempo" Sango le sonrio y lo abrazo con fuerza

" Te extrañe" dijo la taiji" ya

" Yo igual" le contesto el hanyou mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo

" cof cof nn Hola" dijo una peliroja que salia junto a su novio de la terrasa, los cuales miraban a una chica, de espaldas, la cual abrazaba, al novio de su amiga y que para colmo el estaba acostado en el sillon" ¿quién eres?

Sango regreso a ver y se encontro con una joven de ojos verdes y un joven de cabello negro

" ¡Ayame!" Sango salio corriendo y abrazo a su amiga" no has cambiado nada" undio su rostro el los rizos rojizos de la joven de ojos verdes

" ¿Sango?" la joven se separo un poco y dejo ver su rostro con claridad" ¡Claro que eres tu!" la abrazo con fuerza

Sango miro a Koga, el cual tan solo le sonreía

" Sigues tan guapo como siempre" dijo Sango, sin soltar a Ayame, al youkai" claro que ahora eres todo un hombre y veo que consejiste a Ayame ¡por fin!

" Y tu te ves más linda que antes" dijo Koga atrapamdo el menton de Sango

" / y veo que siges tan galante como hace dos años" Sango miro a Ayame, la cual miraba la ecena algo molesta, la joven quito la mano de Koga de su menton" pero deja de decirme esas cosas que Ayame se va a enfadar

" No sabes cuanto te extrañe" dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su amiga

" ¡Oh por Kami!" grito Sango" ¡casi lo olvido!

" ¿qué cosa?" dijo Inu Yasha levantandose del lugar en donde lo dejo Sango

" Esto" dijo Sango corriendo a la puerta, todos la siguieron" quiero que conoscan a unas personitas muy importantes para mi, les pedi que me esperaran afura hasta que yo les dijera" Sango se alejo un poco de la puerta y la abrio

Una chica, la cual etaba sentada en el suelo, usando la puerta de espaldar, estrello su cabeza contra el piso del departamento, al parecer ella no sintio cuando su" espaldar" fue retirado y no contubo el equilibrio

" nnU Yumi ¿te quedaste dormida contra la puerta?" pregunto Sango, al recibir como respuesta un 'Hay' se rio" nn que bruta" y se rio mucho mas fuerte

" TT no me insultes ¡me dolio!" decia mientras se tocaba la cabeza y el pequeño chichon que salia de su cabeza

Un joven de playera verde y pantalones deportivos blancos se acerco a la joven que estaba en el suelo, solto unas cuantas maletas junto a Yumi y se arrodillo a sus pies

" ¿Yumi? ¿te ayudo?" dijo el joven que tapaba su rostro con siertos mechones de su cabello, al parecer había estado haciendo algo mientras esperaba a Sango ya que tenía el cabello alvorotado y no dejaba ver su perfecto rostro ()

" Gracias Miro, tu si me entiendes" Yumi tomo la mano de Miro y se levanto mientras que con la otra mano el se arreglaba el cabello al ver tanta gente

" ¿qué haces aquí Miro?" dijo Kagome sin entender como su amigo ayudaba a una ¿desconocida?

Pero antes de que Miro contestara, Yumi le dio un pequeño codazo a Sango y la miro muy molesta y luego observo a Miro, el comentario que daria era más que obvio que era para Sango

" ¬¬+ Tu no eres como tu querida novia ¡Sango!" dijo Yumi mientras se tocaba la cabeza

" ¡¡¡¿novia!" gritaron todos los presentes, esepto Miro, Yumi y Sango" ¿Sango es tu novia?" todos miraron a Sango" ¿el es tu novio?

" nnU Eehh..." titubio Sango, había olvidado el detalle de que sus amigos no sabian nada sobre su novio" eee... es...

" ¡Habla de una ves!" le grito Rin algo desesperada

" Es... una larga historia nn

" Pues comienza" dijo Ayame al ver a Miro abrazar la cintura de Sango

" Solo les dire que es mi novio... eehh, luego les dogo... digo el resto" Sango se ponia cada ves más nerviosa" ahora tenemos que ir por la cama de Yumi nnU me doy pena... como si no supiera que van a sospechar" vamos por la cama de Yumi" ¡Sango! Ellos no son unos tontos " penso Sango

" ¿cama?" dijo Kohaku sin entender

" Si, es que Yumi va a vivir con nosotros" dijo Sango, Kohaku la miro extrañado" nnU ¡Sorpresa hermanito! y una ves más me doy más pena ¿cómo puedo decir tantas tonterias en menos de un minuto? ¡¿cómo pude decir que es una sorpresa traer a una desconocida, para mi hermano, a vivir con nosotros!" " U ¡Yumi va a vivir con nosotros! Dormira en el estudio ¿qué te parece?

" Dime una cosa hermanita" dijo Kohaku dandoce cuenta que su opinión no valdria nada en este tema" ¿tengo otra opción?

" No" dijo Sango, miro a Yumi" te dije que podrías dormir aquí

" No sabes cuanto me alegro" dijo mientras dedicaba una mirada a todos los presentes" nnU ¿Podrían dejar de verme como si fuera un extratereste?

" Tranquila Yumi" dijo Miro" asi ven a la personas que recien conocen, en especial...

" Si llegan al primer día de clases MOJADOS" dijo Rin, todos rieron

" ¿mojado?" dijo Sango mientras obserbava a su novio" eso no me habías dicho

" cof cof ¬¬ Saben" dijo Inu Yasha intentando hacer acto de presencia en la conversación" nosotros tambien estamos aquí

" U lo se, ¿vamos por la cama de Yumi?" dijo Sango mientras daba media vuelta y bajaba las gradas" ¿vienen?

" ¬¬U Aun es la misma desesperada e impaciente de siempre" dijo Inu Yasha mientras seguia a Sango, junto a todos los demas" ¡Oye lobo!" grito mientras se dirijia a Koga" tu llebas a Ayame, Rin y a Kohaku, yo llevo a Kagome, Sango, Miro y la amiga de Sango

" Esta bien, acepto

" No te estasba sujiriendo, te comunico que no tenías opcion" llegaron a la calle" te estaba ordenando

" ¡Oigan!" grito Sango al ver que ambos se hiban a pelear" yo alquile un carro, Yumi y yo podemos ir a dejarlo y luego ambas vamos en el carro de Miro, como es un carro amblio" (no se si han visto los carros de 3 filas, en los que cada fila es bien amplia y consumen poca gasolina... pues ese es el auto que esta pagando Miro)" podemos llebar a Rin y a Kohaku, ustedes dos van con sus CHICAS en sus autos

Nadie dijo nada, todos subieron a sus respectivos autos y sigieron a Sango, depues de dejar el carro en el lugar en donde lo alquilaron y despues de recoger y dejar la cama de Yumi en el departamento de Sango, se encontraban en una heladeria

" ¿Ahora si nos vas a contar todo?" dijo Kagome

" nn Claro" dijo, mientras sentia como los nervios llegaban hasta su cabeza" el es mi novio

" ¬¬+ Ya sabemos eso" dijo Rin mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado de fresa" queremos detalles

" Pues..." Sango observo a Miro, el tan solo le dedico una sonrisa dandole animo como si eso me ayudara penso Sango, dejo salir un suspiro" pues el es un taiji...

" Ya sabemos eso" dijo Ayame desesperada" queremos saber como se hicieron novios

" Pues... él..." suspiro una ves más «esto sera más dificil de lo que pensaba» se dijo Sango" el gano un puesto en mi corazón, Miro siempre me animo en los momentos en que estaba triste, nunca me dejo sola y siempre teníamos de que conversar

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no querían ver a su amiga tan triste, se habían prometido no tocar el tema sobre el tiempo que estubieron tan alejados, ellos sabían quien había ocacionado todos los problemas y sabían que gracias a ellos, Sango estaba con ellos

" Mejor diganme como estan ustedes" dijo Sango señalando a las parejas de novios que tenía frente a ella

" Pues nosotros seguimos juntos" dijo Kohaku" cada ves nos damos cuenta que es una mala idea estar tanto tiempo juntos" Sango miro extrañada

" Es que tu nos hiciste prometer que no haríamos nada" malo" " Sango se tranquiliso" ¿sabes? ¡es muy dificil!

Todos rieron, Yumi hiba entendiendo porque Sango extrañaba a esas personas, cada una era muy diferente pero a la ves compartian ideas muy locas se decia a si misma.

" ¿y ustedes?" pregunto Sango dedicandoles una mirada incriminatoria a Kagome y a Inu Yasha" ¿cómo han estado?

" Bien ¿y tu?" dijo Inu Yasha, divirtiendoce de la cara de" niña mimada y consentida" que Sango le dio ante la respuesta" ¿te han dicho que pareces una bebe consentida?

" ¡Oye! (insertar cara de bebe queriendo algo) solo me preocupo por mi amiga

" Pues estamos muy bien" dijo Kagome mientras le robaba un poco de helado a su novio" no sabes lo ordenado que se a hecho el niño

Todos rieron, la verdad es que Sango estaba pasandola exelente con sus amigos, no recordaba la ultima ves que había pasado de esa forma, aunque Koga y Ayame se fueron despues de comer sus helados, respectibamente y perdiendoce del paseo por los centros comerciales y el maraton de peliculas en la casa de Sango, todo era CASI exelente ¿casi?" se decia Sango mientras lavaba los platos y miraba a su novio, el cual estaba molestando a Yumi y a Kohaku, los unicos que quedaban en su departamento" la razón es que faltas tu" Sango observo sus maletas" no sabes cuanto me haces falta, Miroku... 

" ¿qué te sucede?" le pregunto Miro al notar la mirada perdida de su novia" ¿no estas feliz?

" Claro que lo estoy" le contesto mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa creible" es solo que no puedo creer que este en mi hogar, una ves más y

junto a ustedes

" ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" le dijo mientras notaba como Yumi entraba al estudio y Kohaku a su cuarto

" Ya lo estas haciendo" le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa más creible

" Pues contestame esto: ¿ya les dijiste lo de Sesshoumaru?

" Como te diste cuenta, no se los eh comentado, lo peor es que debería hacerlo, en especial por Inu Yasha

" Tienes dos días para ello" tomo el rostro de Sango con su mano y la miro con ternura" ¿qué puedo hacer por ti para ayudarte?

" Lo mejor es que te retires, necesito descansar y pensar en todo esto, además, Yumi no sabe muy bien como ni de que forma va a dormir ni a vivir aquí

" Esta bien, me retiro" le dio un beso en los labios, pero esta ves, tan solo fue un roce, Sango no le contesto el beso, fue como besar a la pared" es mejor que me retire, Adiós

" Adiós" miro como se retiraba, cuando el cerro la puerta, ella tan solo se dejo caer en el sillon de la sala" (susurrando) ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte?

" ¿Sucede algo?" dijo Yumi, al salir del estudio, Sango se levanto y la miro, finjiendo una sonrisa" ¿estas bien?

" Claro que estoy bien es la segunda ves que miento a alguien ¿deseas que te ayude?

" Por favor, no logro acomodarme bien

Sango entro al estudio, era algo muy sencillo, la verdad, tenía una computadora, un telefono, un armario, un televisor y por supuesto la cama de Yumi; Sango tomo la ropa de su amiga y la fue colgando poco a poco en el armario, Yumi arreglo, con sus cosas, el lugar, Yumi se sento al pie de la cama

" ¿recuerdas cuando tu ropa fue llegando poco a poco a la casa de tus tios?

" Como olvidarlo" dijo Sango, sin de guardar la ropa" me sentia como si fuera expulsada de mi casa y abandonada en Tokio

" Fue extraño, lo peor es que nos decían que la preparatoria de Tokio te estaba haciendo el" favor" de pasarte tus cosas, a mi no me hicieron eso

" Hay cosas más extrañas que esa

" ¿cómo cual?

" Como las veses que escribia a mis amigos, a mi casa, nunca recibi respuesta y luego," su vos se hizo triste" cada carta, cada cosa que les mande, regreso a mis manos, con un sello que decía" impocible el traslado" y nunca pude salir de Tokio, siempre había algo que me retenía, la preparatoria, salidas del curos, fiestas obligatorias o el dinero" Sango se apollo en el armario" nunca

" Tranquila" le dijo Yumi, mientras la abrazaba" Ahora estas aquí, debes aprobechar estos momentos

" Tienes razón" dijo Sango mientras se acercaba a la computadora y la prendia" voy a meterme al internet, deceo ver mi correo electronico

" ¿para que?

" Porque hay una persona que me va a escribir

" ¿quién?

" Miroku

" ¡¡Miroku! ¿y como? ¿cuándo?" Yumi paro frente a su amiga y la tomo de los hombros" ¿por qué no me dijiste?

" Antes de irnos, él me pidio mi correo electronico, dijo que era importante" Sango espero unos segundos" ¡Listo! ¡estoy en linea!

" Pues yo me voy a dormir, no te demores mucho, mañana debemos comprar siertas cosas

Yumi se acosto en su cama y en poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Sango miro su correo electronico

Nuevo mensaje 

Sango lo abrio

_Mi querida Sango:_

_Soy Miroku, no pude esperar para escribirte, no se como te vallas a tomar esto, pero... nesecito verte, hablar contigo_

_Pero a solas, en mi casa, mañana, a las 4pm_

_Por favor, no me falles, no eh dejado de pensar en ti, en tus labios... perdoname si te digo esto, no se si sientes lo mismo pero necesito verte_

_Por favor ven a la cita_

_ATTE: Houshi" sama_

Sango se quedo en silencio, sus labios temblaron e inmediatamente desconecto la computadora

" Yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti... Miroku

Continuara...

N/A: Esta es mi crisis, mi momento de temor... ¡no se como voy a escribir el siguiente capitulo! Debo pensar en ambos, Miroku y Sango, ¿qué puede pasar entre ellos? Tengo la idea base pero estero que les agrada lo que pasara despues.

Gracias por su apollo, quiero que se cuiden.

Adios

Dejen reviuws! Xfas!


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: El encuentro de los amantes

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene esenas fuertes (lemon" lime) si no desea leer o no tiene criterio formado, por favor no lea este capitulo, ya que al igual que el capitulo 10 yo les dire lo más inportante que paso (capitulo 11). Miren que se los estoy advirtiendo

Una joven de unos 18 años se encontraba frente a una amplia casa y de grandes ventalales, eran las 4:00 de la tarde, llebava una camisa de botones, sin mangas color fucsia y unos jeans negros anchos, estaba nerviosa, con mucho temor y angustias ¿por qué la cito? ¿para que quería verla? La joven respiro, toda la casa estaba oscuro, tuvo que mentirles a todos para venir, tuvo que decirles que iba a comprar cosas para" mujeres" y le pidio a Yumi, la unica que sabía la verdad, que no la acompañara, suspiro una ves más y toco el timbre, esperando que el joven le abriera la puerta, se escucho a alguien que corria al abrir la puerta pero se escucho un ruido de metal a caer, ella tan solo sonrio, se vio una sombra en la puerta y ella dio un paso atrás y noto como, con lentitud, la puerta se abría

" Viniste" dijo Miroku, llebava una camiza azul oscura, abiertos los primeros botones y unos pantalones negros" pense que no vendrías

" Tu sabes que nunca te eh fallado" dijo Sango mientras entraba, toda la casa estaba llena de velas" este lugar es hermozo

" ¿quieres algo?" dijo Miroku mientras prendía las velas y recojia un charol, al parecer era exactamente con eso, con lo que se había tropesado y causado tanto ruido antes de abrir

" Gaseosa" Miroku corrio a la cosina, Sango se sento en el piso de la sala, era el unico lugar que alumbro Miroku, respiro ondo, todo el lugar tenía el aroma del houshi, un aroma extaciante y delicado a la ves, noto como Miroku se sentaba junto a ella, dejo dos vasos, ella tomo uno" gracias" bebio un poco de este

" De nada" le contesto mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Sango y la acercaba a él" no sabes cuanto te extrañe" undio su rostro en el cabello de la joven" cuanto tiempo te espere

Sango cerro los ojos, levanto un poco el rostro y disfruto de las sensaciones que le daba Miroku, movio su rostro un poco más, dandole la oportunidad de que se acomodara más, suspiro, ambos lo hicieron

" Y tu no sabes el tiempo que desee tenerte conmigo" le dijo Sango mientras apollaba su cuerpo contra el de él" hubiera dado todo por ti

" Me encanta tenerte asi, serca de mi" le confeso Miroku mientras respiraba el aroma embriagante de la taiji" ya, aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos" me encanta tu aroma" respiro un poco más de este tanto tiempo a pasado" pensaba Miroku mientras respiraba ese aroma que lo volvia loco" y aun su aroma es de fresas y flores, como a mi me gusta" se dijo" ¡como me vuelve loco todo esto!" gritaba mentalmente mientras sentia como la taiji" ya se acomodaba más, rozando sus cuerpos" y como amo tenerla serca 

" Pues a mi tambien me gusta tu aroma" dijo Sango, mientras posaba su rostro en el bien formado pecho de Miroku, su perfume era exquisito y el aroma natural del houshi era lo que la mantenía con la respiración aselerada no se cuanto pueda aguantar" se decia Sango" tener su perfecto cuerpo tan serca del mío, es muy dificil controlarme pensaba mientras respiraba con dificultad, ese houshi la tenía loca, en la mente de ambos desaparecian todas las personas, en esos momentos olvidaron a Yuri, a Miro y a todo el mundo, solo estaban ellos, juntos

" ¿y te has entregado a otra persona?" le pregunto, Miroku, con tristeza, temía la respuesta

" No, solo contigo, fuiste el primero y hasta ahora único" respiro un poco más" ¿y tu?

" ..." Miroku respiro profundo" nunca deje que ninguna mujer se me acercara, tu fuiste la mujer a la que me entrege, no hubo otra

Sango lo miro, en esos ojos violeta decía solo la verdad, eran sinceros, ella recordo los momentos que vivio con él y un deseo aparecio en ella, el deseo de besarlo, de sentirlo y saber si el aun la amaba, como ella lo a hecho todo este tiempo

" Sango... yo... ¿recuardas antes de que te fueras?" ella asintio" yo nunca te pude decir lo que sentía... creo que este es el momento prepisio" Sango lo miro fijamente" Sango... yo sentí por ti un gran sentimiento, algo que a nadie le eh dado, eso era amor" Sango sonrio pero volvio a ponerse triste, ¿él dijo que SENTÍA amor por ella?" y creo que... ¡no!... yo estoy más que seguro que aun te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, no eh dejado de sentír esto por ti, no te eh olvidado, no eh dejado de amarte" Sango lo miro admirada" perdoname si te eh hecho sentir de una forma incomoda pero deseaba decirte esto, no me importa si estas con mi mejor amigo, yo te amo y si no sientes lo mimo por mi, no importa yo puedo ser tu a...

Sango no dejo que continuara, no quería escuchar la palabra 'amigo' en los labios de Miroku, ella lo abrazo y comenzo a besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las caricias, los abrazos y los cuerpos unidos; todo esto llenaba a ambos, con el beso correspondido, Miroku y Sango, se transformaron en amantes, en las personas que se aman y que nunca olvidan, con sus manos buscaron el rostro del otro, ella buscaba los ojos penetrantes de él y él sus ojos llenos de amor, amor para él, el amor de ambos, de los amantes.

" Te amo" le susurro Sango en el oido, mientras lo mordía, lo degusto un poco más" no sabes cuanto desee tenerte así, junto a mi" Miroku se aparto un poco, lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos, la beso con pasión, con la misma pasión de hace dos años, un beso que nunca le había entregado a Yuri, en el que nunca había sentido tantas cosas antes, con el que demostraba todo lo que deseaba tener, lo que amaba... a ella" quiero ser tuya" le dijo al oido" como lo fui hace dos años

Miroku la miro admirado, Sango era la novia de Miro, él no la había visto desde hace dos años pero él, Miroku, él no se permitiria perder la oportunidad de tenerla, de acerla parte de él, pero lo que más deseaba era ser de ella, Miroku no veía esto como la entrega de Sango ante él, sino, todo lo contrario, él se entregaría a la mujer que ama, a la mujer que en verdad amaba, a ella, a Sango.

Sango lo recosto con lentitud en el suelo, esta ves ella daría la iniciativa, como lo había soñado antes, como lo había deseado desde que llego a Tokio; acaricio el cabello de Miroku, mientras ella se sentaba sobre las caderas de él, ella se agacho lo suficiente como para darle un beso, un beso en el que sus lenguas se buscaban, jugaban y se amaban, con sus manos desiso la coleta que mantenía sujeto el cabello de Miroku, le encantaba verlo así, todo su cabello desordenado, su rostro sudado

Aun recordaba las veses en que ella hiba a apollarlo en las practicas de futbol cuando eran niños, recordo las veses que se sonrojo al verlo todo susado, con una amplia sonrisa despues de haber ganado, usualmente sin camiseta, dejando ver sus musculos, que desde muy joven los había estado ejercitando.

Le sonrio un poco más, ahora ella hiba a ser parte del" juego" . Lo beso con pasion mientras sus manos desabrochaban la camisa, regreso a ver a el vaso con gaseosa, lo tomo, estaba fría y el cuerpo de Miroku caliente, Sango le regalo una sonrisa amplia y lentamente dejo que una pequeña cantidad del liquido callera en el cuello de Miroku, y siguio con la vista como bajaba el liquido, por su pecho, por su abdomen y se detubo en su ombligo, Sango deposito el vaso en la mesa y regreso a ver al rostro de Miroku, todo el sudaba, ella le dio una sonrisa seductora y le beso el cuello, entre besos bajo por su pecho, escucho los pequeños gemidos de su amante, ella siguio, degusto todo el recorrido que había tomado el liquido, asta su abdomen, lo miro una ves más, con lentitud se quito la camisa y el sosten negro que cargaba, dejando ver su pecho desnudo

Lo beso una ves más, con pación, dejando que sus cuerpos rosaran, sintiedose, amandose una ves más; Sango jugo con la evilla del cinturon de Miroku, con lentitud pero a la ves con deseo le quito los pantalones negros, dejando ver sus boxers, ella hizo lo mismo, ambos se besaron, con deseo, recorrieron los cuerpos de ambos, con sus manos, con sus labios y con sus deseos, Sango deslizo su mano por el pecho de Miroku y siguio bajando hasta su abdomen, continuo, hasta llegar al borde de los boxer y con lentitud metio su mano dentro de ellos, recorriendo el cuerpo de Miroku, mientras él daba gemidos de deseo. Sango le quito los boxers mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su ropa interior (o como le dicen en otros lugares Bragas). Ambos desnudos, ambos con deseo, recorriendo sus cuerpos, Sango sintio como el miembro de Miroku estaba listo para penetrarla, ella se acerco un poco más

" ¡Sango!" dijo aseleradamente Miroku" ¡espera!" ella lo miro asombrada" puedo hacerte...

" ¿Daño?" complemento Sango con una sonrisa" ¿por qué no me diste las suficientes caricias? ¿por qué crees que no me has..." cambio su voz a una sensual" ¿por qué no me has exitado?" lo que decia Miroku era posible, Sango le había dado todas las caricias y no permitio que el haga lo mismo con ella, había una posibilidad de que le doliera por no estar lubricada" pero si lo vamos a disfrutar ambos" le dio un beso corto en los labios y tomo la mano de Miroku entre las suyas y se la llebo a su vagina, la cual estaba humeda, ella gimio al sentir la mano de Miroku" estoy lista

Miroku la miro con dulcura y le dio un beso en los labios mientras acaricia ese lugar en donde Sango le dejo tocar

" Eres increible" le dijo Miroku al oido" y deseo estar contigo para siempre, mi amor" subio el nivel de las caricias en ese lugar y escucho los gritos desperados de Sango

" Miroku" le dijo Sango al oido" quiero que me hagas tuya" suspiro una ves más al sentir las caricias desesperadas de Miroku" quiero que sea algo inolvidable" gimio una ves más" quiero que sea lo mejor que me pase en la vida y quiero que sea..." respiro aseleradamente al sentir como Miroku introducia uno de sus dedos en ella y lo sacaba con rapidez" lo mejor para ti

" Lo sera" la recorrio con sus besos con desesperación, mientras metia dos dedos en ella y los sacaba rapidamente" lo sera

Sango no podía más, siempre había deseado tenerlo así, lo neseitaba, beso con lentitud el cuerpo de su amante, su seductor pecho, sus bien formados brazos y con sus manos recorrio sus piernas, cada ves con más deseo

Miroku le daba besos desenfrenados, tocando su perfecto cuerpo, sus manos tocaban su abdomen y buscaban el pecho de ella, deseandolo, sus labios se hubicaron en su pecho, degusto ese lugar, y beso uno de sus pesones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus pirnas, el desenfreno se hacia presente en sus cuerpos, no podían más, pero Miroku deseaba seguir degustandola y acaricio su cuello.

Sango no aguantaba más, deseaba sentirlo, con fuerza, con desenfreno, como si la vida se fuera en ello, degusto un poco más el bien formado abdomen de Miroku, su aroma, su piel, sus carisias, todo eso la dejaba con deseo, deseo de convertirse en la mujer más feliz del mundo, en la mujer que tenía todo, y para serlo le vasto mirar a su amante, a Miroku, era el su felicidad, él le daba, de todas las formas que existian, placer, amor, desenfreno, felicidad y pacion, todo lo que ella necesitaba, todo lo que ella anelaba.

Miroku beso los senos de Sango, los mordio, escucho un grito de deseo de los labios de ella, Miroku lo disfruto, ahora el la recosto en el suelo, dejo las manos de ella apartadas del cuerpo de su amante, le abrio las piernas y el se hubico en medio, le beso el cuello, lo degusto, le dio un pequeño mordisco, el cual hizo que ella gritara de plaser, sigui bajando, llego a uno de sus pesones y lo saborio, con delicadesa, al principio, lugo con desenfreno, Sango no podía más y lo rodeo con sus piernas por las caderas, dejando que el miembro de Miroku chocara contra su vaguina, grito una ves más, con desenfreno, el continuo besando el pesón de Sango, lo degustaba con pasión, ella no podía más, Miroku la tomo por la cintura y la pego un poco más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que la intimidad de Sango chocara contra el miembro erecto de Miroku, ella se extracio más.

Miroku bajo con cuidado asta el abdomen de Sango, o beso, llego a su ombligo y lo degusto, escucho un gemido, sintio como Sango se humectaba más porque el sentía ese liquido contra su cuerpo cada ves que ella apretaba sus piernas contra la pelvis de Miroku

" Me... vas... a matar" logro decir Sango mientras se sontenía de la alfombra con fuerza, respiro un poco" esto me esta volviendo loca

" Pues aun no comienzo" dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y degustaba el abdomen de Sango, ella dejo de abrazar con sus piernas la caderas de Miroku y las dejo caer con fuerza contra el suelo, esto dejo que Miroku bajara su lengua, y cuando iba a llegar al sexo de Sango, lo salto y degusto los muslos de Sango, ella estaba más que exitada, o podía soportar, Miroku comenzo a subir, beso las piernas de Sango y se aseco, una ves más al sexo de Sango pero lo evito, ella gimio por la desesperación, el le beso el abdomen y siguio con sus juegos asta llegar a los pesones de Sango, Miroku noto la desesperación de Sango, le sonrio

" Hasme tuya" le dijo al oido mientras le mordia el lobulo" quiero que me hagas parte de ti

Miroku asintio, en ese momento Sango lo empujo, dejandolo a él en el suelo, ella se sento sobre sus caderas, sintiendo el miembro de Miroku chocar contra ella, lo escucho gemir, ella tomo el rostro de Miroku y lo beso, dejando que sus lenguas degustaran sus rostros, con un movimiento, dejo que el miembro de Miroku la penetrara, dejo salir un gemido, ambos lo hizieron

Miroku se sentia en el cielo, al igual que Sango, ella comenzo a moverse, haciendo en Miroku más placer, con cada choque entre sus cuerpos ella disfrutaba más, dejando salir gritos desesperados, deseando más, deseando que nunca terminara, Miroku tomo los senos de Sango, haciendo que ella gritara de placer, la beso un poco más, bajo sus manos, tomo sus caderas y la ayudo, haciendo que la penetracion sea mayor, miro sus senos, con cada envestida, estos chocaban fuertemente, haciendo que él se exitara más, Sango grito su nombre y beso su cuello, haciendo que el llegara al climax y dejando que el orgasmo llegara a él y llenara a Sango, ella al sentir eso dejo que el orgasmo llegara, ella cayo sobre Miroku, él seguia con su miembro en su interior

" Te amo" le susurro Sango al oido" y eres el hombre más sexy y perfecto que existe ( eso es verdad cof nnU perdón)

" Pues tu," la tomo de las caderas, el continuaba dentro de ella, la tumbo contra el suelo, se separo un poco y entro en ella con fuerza haciendo que ella gritara" me vuelves loco

Las envestidas por parte de Miroku eran salvajes, descontroladas, haciendo que Sango arquera su espalda, dejando que el besara con desenfreno sus pesones, haciendo que ella se llenara de sensaciones, por la mente de ambos paso la primera ves que se entregaron, hace dos años, con dulcura, amor y delicadesa y esta ves era todo desenfreno, lujuria, pasión, deseo y amor; ambos querían disfrutar del cuerpo del otro, con necesidad, con locura, Miroku embistio con dureza a Sango, haciendo que ella gritara como nunca, ella alzo sus piernas y las puso en las caderas de Miroku, haciendo que este llegara a un orgasmo, al sentir esto ella hizo lo mismo, Miroku callo rendido sobre el cuerpo de Sango, la beso un poco más y ella lo abrazo

" Eres el mejor" le susuro al oido

" Todo esto es gracias a ti" beso uno de sus pesones" tu me vuelves un completo animal

" Te amo" le susurro al oido, mientras se recostaba en su pecho" te amo con todo mi ser

" Y yo a ti" la abrazo y ambos se durmieron, juntos, disfrutando uno del otro, y esperando que el siguiente día no existieran las personas, solo ellos, nadie más que los amantes

A la mañana siguiente

Sango se acomodo un poco más en el pecho de Miroku, sonrio al recordar la hora en la que se habían dormido a las 11 de la noche" dejo ver una gran sonrisa" y yo llege a las 4" se ruborizo un poco mientras miraba el cuerpo de Miroku" estube con él, amandonos, sintiendonos por 7 horas ¡y que horas! se dijo mientras besaba el abdomen de Miroku, miro el reloj

" ¡¡¡ las 2 de la tarde !" grito ella, Miroku desperto ante el grito

" ¿qué sucede?

" ¡Son las 2 de la tarde!

" ¿y?" dijo mientras bostesaba" ¿qué querías?" le dijo mientras besaba su cuello" anoche fue un día muy largo y una noche muy calida

" ¡Yumi y mi hermano deben estar preocupados!" grito Sango mientras buscaba su ropa" ¿dónde esta mi ropa?

Miroku se levanto, se acerco a la mesa que estaba atrás de Sango

" ¿hablas de esto?" dijo recojiendo el sosten de el suelo, ella lo tomo, se acerco a uno de los sillones y tomo algo de ahí" y supongo que este es tu tanga? (bragas)

" Si, lo es" dijo mientras se la ponía" al parecer ayer fue algo loco

Miroku atrapo su cintura, el seguia desnudo" ¿loco? Eso es poco a lo que paso ayer

Sango lo beso" te juro que lo repetiremos" le dijo mientras se separaba" pero ahora me tengo que ir

" Es una cita

Ambos se vistieron y Sango salio de la casa de Miroku y se dirijio a su departamento, caminando, aunque estaba cansada (como no estarlo?) deseaba respirar aire puro y dejar volar su mente

" Desde hoy" se decía en vos alta" tu y yo somo amantes, ese es nuestro traro oculto, Miroku" dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa la cual se oculto un poco al recordar el día" ¡¡pero que tonta que soy!" se rependía a si misma" ¡hoy llega! ¡¡y no se lo he dicho a ninguno de mis amigos!" comenzo a correr" ¡¡de seguro debe estar por llegar al aeropuerto!

Continuara...

N/A: Hola! ¿les gusto? ;; aun recuerdo mi primer lemon, en este mismo fic, tenía 14 añitos y ahora, a mis 15 años, haciendo el segundo lemon en esta historia y de mi pareja preferida me siento admirada, este lemon es muy distinto al primero que cree. Diganme si les gusto o no, gracias por su apollo, en verdad ustedes me animan a seguir

" _Los años pasan, la mente cambia y la forma de ver la vida es muy distinta de cuando eramos pequeños... ya hemos madurado" _

_sango900_


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Una llegada de Egipto

Los aviones sonaban con fuerza, el aeropuerto internacional se encontraba lleno de pasajeros de todas partes pero una figura recalcaba entre todas, un joven de cabellos plateados y de mirada dorada, el hombre sostenía un gran portafolios, vestían un terno blanco y corbata azul.

" Sus papeles señor" le dijo una joven la cual examinaba los documentos del youkai" bienvenido a Japón ¿tuvo un buen viaje?

" Como de costumbre" contesto secamente a la señorita que revisaba sus documentos" un vuelo con demaciadas escalas en distintos lugares y mucho tiempo en el aire

" Pero veo que usted y su acompañantes han viajado mucho" dijo la señorita mientras revisaba otros documentos, los cuales les pertenecían a las señoritas que se encontraban junto al youkai" ¿de donde vienen?

" De Egipto" contesto una de las jovenes, su cabello era azabache y sus ojos agua marina muy parecidos a los de un gato (como los del youkai ke las acompañaban)

" ¿Ustedes dos nacieron ahí? ¿verdad?" pregunto la señorita a las acompañates del youkai mientras hacía los tramites de imigración

" Si" contestaron las dos jovenes

" Somos hermanas" dijo la otra joven, era identica a la primera pero la única diferencia era sus ojos color turquesa, sin contar eso ellas eran identicas en cada facción" es decir, gemelas

" Ya veo" dijo la señorita al terminar de revisar los papeles y entregandoselos a las tres personas" pues, como dije antes, bienvenidos a Japón, señor Seshoumaru y señoritas Natasha e Ikari

" Gracias" contestaron ambos mientras se dirijian a la salida

" Por favor Ikari" le dijo Sesshoumaru a la joven de ojos turquesas" deja de contar tu vida a los desconocidos, no sabes si son peligrosos

" Bueno, bueno, Sesshoumaru" dijo aburrida Ikari mientras llevaba su mochila y le entregaba sus maletas a un joven encargado de llevarlas" ¿en donde nos vamos a quedar?

" En un hotel" contesto Natasha" temporalmente ¿verdad Seshoumaru?

" Si, solo tengo que hablar con mi hermano" llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto, llamo a uno de los conductores de los taxis que se encontraban frente a el" para comunicarle mi llegada" miro al joven que cargaba las maletas de los tres" dejelas en el taxi" el joven asintio, al terminar su trabajo se acerco a Sesshoumaru" aquí tienes" le dijo dandole un poco de dinero

" Espero que tenga algun amigo guapo" rogo Ikari mientras entraba en el auto" ya estoy cansada de ver su, escasas, pero claras muestras de cariño

" ¡A callar Ikari!" grito su hermana mientras subia al taxi junto a ella" con esa boca, dudo que alguien te tome en serio

" Ella debería estar aquí" dijo para si Sesshoumaru mientras le daba la direccion al conductor" me extraña que no viniera, si ella era la única que sabía que veníamos

" ¿Te refieres a tu amiga?" pregunto Natasha" ¿Sango? ¿no es asi?

" Si" contesto secamente el hombre de ojos ambar" ella debería estar aquí, me lo prometio

" Descuida" dijo Ikari con una de sus más grandes sonrisas" ella ira al hotel, tu le diste la dirección y el numero de los cuartos

" Eso espero" dijo resignado" ella es la única que me puede ayudar con todo esto

" Tranquilo, amor" le dijo Natasha" ya veras que ella ira

" Si, recuerda que nunca te a fallado" dijo Ikari" la ves que la visitaron" bajo su tono de vos" ya que me dejaron en Egipto, solita TT" levanto su tono de vos" en Tokio, el año pasado, nos resivio muy bien, aun recuerdo que me comentaron sobre su novio... ¿Miro? ¿verdad?

" Si" contesto secamente Sesshoumaru" y Sango me comento que él tambien esta aquí y al parecer se queda permanentemente en esta ciudad

" Se ve que la quiere" dijo Natasha mientras miraba la ciudad

" ¡¡Tengo hambre!" dijo Ikari mientras tomaba su estomago" ¿llegamos y comemos? ¿verdad?

" ¡¡Hay!" le dijo su hermana" aun no se como somos hermanas

" Yo tampoco" le contesto Ikari

" Aquí es" dijo Sesshoumaru, los tres bajaron y se dirijieron a la recepción" los cuartos 401, 402 y 403 por favor" dijo dirijiendose al gerente

" ¿Tiene reservación?

" estan al nombre de Sesshoumaru

" Y esposa!" dijo Ikari en tono burlon

" ¡¡Callate Ikari! ¬/¬ "le dijo su hermana mientras le daba un golpe" eso e mentira!

" nn Aquí tiene" dijo el gerente" que disfruten de nuestran instalaciones" miro las maletas de los jovenes" y descuiden por las maletas, un encargado llevara sus cosas a sus cuartos

" Gracias" contestaron los tres

En el departamento de Sango

" Uf casi ni llego" dijo como susurro una joven de cabellos castaños" me alegra que nadie se alla dado cuenta que no...

" ¿estubiste?" pregunto un joven de cabello negro, haciendo que la joven pegara un salto hacia atrás" ¿te asuste hermana?

" ¡¡No para nada!

" ¿dónde estubiste?" le pregunto Kohaku" por que no estubiste aquí todo el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy

" Pues... veras piensa Sango, piensa" se decia la joven" vamos, una mentira, solo una yo fui a... a...

" ¿Y como te fue Kagome?" dijo una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros con una ropa negra" veo que te quedaste a dormir con ella

" ¡¡Yumi!" dijo Sango con alegria al ver a su amiga" si, me fue bien con Kagome gracias amiga, te debo una 

" ¿con Kagome?

" Si hermano, estube con ella

" Ah" dijo no muy convencido

" ¿Sango?

" Si Yumi

" Llamo" ya sabes quien" hace una media hora, dijo que esta por llegar al hotel

" ¡¡Llamo!" grito Sango" es decir que ya llego a Japón

" ¿quién?" pregunto Kohaku

" No puede ser" dijo Sango sin hacer caso a su hermano" ustedes dos" dijo refiriendose a Yumi y su hermano" arreglence y llamen a Inu Yaha, Kagome, Rin y Miro" lo penso un poco" y a Miroku" se sonrojo pero sacudio su cabeza" ¡¡debemos ir al Hotel Zafiro!

" ¿para que?" pregunto Kohaku aun confundido

" Es una sorpresa" le dijo Yumi mientras entraba a su cuarto" solo has caso al ogro de tu hermana

" ¡¡Te eh oido!" grito Sango antes de ver como Yumi le sacaba la lengua y cerraba su puerta

" Si, mejor le hago caso a esta loca, luego me puede gritar" dijo para si Kohaku

" ¡¡Largate!

" Si señorita!

" Uf "una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver que su hermano se encerraba en su cuarto" todo esto es como los viejos tiempo" miro el cuarto en donde se encontraba Yumi" o mejor

Media hora despues

" ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntaba un hanyou

" A un hotel

" ¿para que?" pregunto Rin

" Vamos a ver a alguien

" ¿por qué seguimos aquí?" pregunto Kagome

" Estamos esperando a Miroku

" ¿Y por que yo estoy aquí?" pregunto Miro

" Porque vas a ir conmigo, no vas a dejar a tu novia sola ¿verdad?

" ¿por qué Sango es la única que sabe todo lo que pasa aquí?

" Yo tambien se algo del tema" dijo Yumi

" TT ¡¡Que mala eres Sango!" grito Rin" ahora le cuentas todo a Yumi y no a nosotras" miro a Kagome" pense que nosotras eramos tus amigas tambien

" nnU por kami"sama" dijo para si Sango" luego les esplico

toc, toc (se supone que es el ruido de da puerta cuando alguien toca)

" ¡¡Yo voy!" dijo Kohaku, abrio la puerta" ¡¡a la hora que llegas!

" Es que estaba algo cansado" dijo el joven que entraba, miro a todos" Hola

" ¿Y Yuri?" pregunto Miro

" En su casa, como debe ser" dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa pero esta desbanecio al ver como su mejor amigo tenía atrapada la cintura de la mujer que horas antes fue su mujer" ¿y para que nos reunimos aquí?" pregunto secamente

" Pues..." dijo Sango algo avergonsada olvide por completo a Miro, Miroku debe pensar que soy una golpa (perra o prostituta) " vamos a ir a un hotel para que vean a alguien especial para nosotros" dijo mientras señalaba a Miro y a Yumi

" Es decir que" ya sabemos quien" ¿llego?" pregunto Miro

" Y con dos acompañentes" dijo Yumi

" ¡¡¿¿por qué ustedes saben todo y nosotros no!" grito Kagome desesperada

" Ya veran, ya veran" dijo Sango" pero ahora vamos

" ¿Nena?" dijo Miro para campar la atención de Sango" ¿no crees que sería mejor que nosotros vallamos primero y luego los demás?

" ¿nosotros?" pregunto Sango extrañada

" ¿nena?" pregunto algo extrañado (por no decir molesto) Miroku

" Si nnU" contesto Miro" es como decirle niña o pequeña pero con cariño

" ¿NOSOTROS?" volvio a preguntar Sango, ella ya estaba desesperada por la demora que causaba todo esto

" Tu, Yumi y yo" contesto Miro"" ellos" necesitan aclarar algunas cosas y lo mejor sera qu en esten" todos" " miro de reojo a Inu Yasha y a Kagome

" Ahora entiendo" miro a sus amigos (contando a Kohaku)" ¿por qué no van a comer y luego nos vemos?

" ¡¡No has hecho venir por pura gana!" grito Inu Yasha" ¡¡Te voy a matar!

" ""U Tranquilo Inu" dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba" confiemos en ellos ¿si?

" ¡¡Si! ¡¡Confien! ¡¡Y largo!" grito Sango mientras empujaba a todos (hasta a su hermano) fuera del departamento

Cuando llego el momento de sacar a Miroku sus movimientos se hicieron torpes y un sonrojo aparecio y como es de costumbre, Miroku lo noto, dejo que lo sacara pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, tomo la mano de Sango y la saca, miro a todos lados, estaban solos

" ¿y Miro?" pregunto algo molesto

" ¿qué pasa con él?" pregunto disimulando su sonrojo

" ¡¡no me contestes una pregunta con otra!" ella lo miro extrañada" quiro saber que haras con él

" Dame tiempo ¿si?" le dio un beso corto en sus labios" tu alejate de Yuri y yo de Miro, confía en mi, estaremos juntos..." desvio su mirada" pero no lo quiero lastimar

" Esta bien" le dijo el joven mientras hacía que lo mirara" yo confio en ti, ademas él es mi amigo, pero no esperes que alarge mi relación con Yuri ¿entendido?

" Entendido" le dio otro beso secreto sobre sus labios" Adios

" Nos veremos

Sango cerro la puerta tras de si y busco la mirada de alguien, Yumi se encontraba charlando con Miro en la pequeña sala

" ¿nos vamos?

" Si" contestaron ambos

En el hotel Zafiro

Una joven de cabello castaño corria desesperadamente por el hotel, seguida por una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y un chico de ojos celestes con tenues colores verdosos, estos ultimos, muy cansados

" ¿por... por que no lo llamas?" pregunto Miro" sera mucho más facil ¿no crees?

Sango se detubo en seco" tienes razón" saco su celular y lo llamo" ¿alo?... ¿dónde están?... perfecto, vamos para alla... adíos" congo el celular

" ¿a dónde vamos?" pregunto Yumi

" A la cafeteria, estan almorzando

" ¡¡Que bueno!" dijo Yumi entuciasmada" por fin comeremos

" ""U

Al llegar a la cafetería, Sango no tardo en encontrar a Sesshoumaru (¿cómo no lo va a hacer? Si es el más apuesto del hotel!... sin dejar a mi Miro atrás, claro esta )

" Hasta que llegaron" dijo secamente Sesshoumaru

" Perdoname

" Hola Sango" dijo Natasha mientras se levantaba para saludarla y la abrazaba "¿cómo han estado?"

" Bien" dijo safandose del abrazo

" Hola Miro" dijo Natasha dandole un fuerte abrazo

" Hola" miro a la joven que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru y Natasha" ¿es la famosa Ikari?

" Si, ¿se nota que es mi hermana?

" ¡¡No para nada hermana!" dijo ironicamente" ¡¡si somos diferentes en todo!" se levanto, Natasha solto a Miro, Ikari se aserco al joven cuando...

" ¡¡Cuidado!" un mesero se tropeso con la silla de Ikari, haciendo que esta tropesara con el cuerpo de la joven y la empujara contra Miro, la esena fue algo graciosa pero a la ves romantica, el joven de ojos celestes había atrapado a Ikari entre sus brazos, la aferraba un poco más, ya ke sus brazos habían rodeado la cintura de la joven, mientras el rostro de Ikari estaba a pocos centimetros del de Miro, sus labios se rosaron un momento y las manos de Ikari se aferraban a los brazos de Miro pero por la mente de ambos aparecio una palabra ¡¡Sango! eso vasto para que se separaran y evitaran sus miradas mientras sentían como un color rojizo se hacía presente" gracias" se escucho de los labios de la joven que aun no miraba al taiji (es decir a Miro), el sonrio un poco

" cof cof "Natasha miro divertida a su hermana" no pense que saludaras de esa forma a un chico, que poco te conosco hermanita

Ikari le clavo la mirada a su gemela" cierra la boca" apenas se escucho de sus labios

" Jajaja" era la vos de Sango que veía divertida la esena" no sabía que en Egipto saludaran de es forma a los novios ajenos

" Disculpame, te pido perdón" dijo arrepentida Ikari" te aseguro que no fue intencional todo esto, fue un tropieso, un descuido, no lo hice con razones de aprovecharme ni menos de besar a tu novio, perdón

" O.O descuida" dijo Sango admirada" nn repira un poco, casi te ahogas con el discurso" Natasha rio" yo se que fue un accidente pero siceramente, ustedes" miro a Ikari y a su novio" hacen linda pareja

" O/O ¿qué? ¡¡pero si recien lo conosco!" grito Ikari, haciendo que todos la vieran" ¡¡y es tu novio!

" Tranquila Ikari" dijo Sesshoumaru, aunque no lo deseara admitir, se divertia viendo a la hermana de su novia en ese estado" era una bro-ma ¿entiendes?

" Ah" dijo apenada la joven, sin desear ver el rostro de Miro, es que sinceramente le gusto la sensación que hubo en su cuerpo al sentir los brazos del taiji en su cintura

" Mucho gusto" dijo Yumi haciendo acto de presencia, ya que con tantas cosas que habían sucedido ella no tubo la oportunidad de presentarce" soy la amiga de estos locos" dijo señalando a Sango y Miro" mi nombre es Yumi" se dirijio a Ikari, ya que ella era la única que no la conocía

" Hola" dijo aun apenada la joven

" ¿almorzamos?" invito Natasha mientras ella y Sesshoumaru se sentaban" Ikari tenía mucha hambre

" ¡Oye!" grito algo enfadada la joven

" Descuida" dijo Miro con una sonrisa" yo tambien me moría de hambre

" Y yo" apollo Yumi

" Ustedes SIEMPRE mueren de hambre" dijo Sango mientras se sentaban

Todos rieron

Momentos despues

" Entonces ¿cómo estan todos?" dijo Sesshoumaru al terminar de comer

" Todos bien" noto la mirada profunda del youkai" y tu hermano esta muy bien, aun es novio de Kagome, no han peleado mucho que digamos y" tomo un poco su jugo" ella lo cuida muy bien

" Siempre supe que ellos no se alejarían uno del otro" dijo casi en susurro, miro a Natasha, ella lo observaba y él le dio una mirada calida" ¿y como te recibieron tus amigos?

" Eso fue una locura" observo a Miro" ellos ya conocian a Miro y se quedaron asombrados al saber que eramos novios, además que mi hermano se dio cuenta que no podía controlarme como antes" miro a Natasha y a Ikari" él es mi melliso, su nombre es kohaku

" Eso no me había dicho Seshoumaru" comento Natasha" ¿y cuantos años tienen?

" Pues 18 años

" Igual nosotras" dijo entuciasmada Ikari

" Pues todos tenemos 18, sin contar al viejo de Sesshoumaru" comentó Sango

" Si!" dijo Ikari mientras le daba una cruel mirada pero con algo de burla" el es el único de 20 años en esta mesa y RECIEN cumplidos

" Callate Ikari" dijo amenasantemente Sesshoumaru

" Si señor!" dijo en tono burlon la joven

" E Ikari, cuentame más de ti" le pidio Sango

" Pues... mmm..." la joven medito un poco "soy una miko"

" ¿de familia o de profeción?" pregunto Yumi interesada en el tema

" ambas " miro profundamente a Miro y le dio una media sonrisa" me gusta lo embrujante y exotico O/O" se sonrojo ante sus palabras y evito la mirada de todos "me refiero a los poderes de las mikos"

"Eso suena interesante" dijo Miro con un tono algo maduro (¡Ya me lo imagino!)

"Pues Sango y Miro son taijis" comento Yumi "Ademas de que Miro tiene una facinación por lo egipcio, que es admirable"

La charla se hizo larga, realmente conversaban de cosas tribiales pero había que admitir algo, el ambiente entre dos personas que se acaban de conoser era mágico, se podría decir que parecía amor a primera vista y eso era lo que más le dolía a Ikari.

"Fue un gusto verte otra ves Sesshoumaru" comento finalmente Sango en la puerta del hotel, ya era hora de retirarce "Y descuida, mañana mismo preparo todo para que logres ver a tu hermano"

"Y recuerda que es un secreto"

"Si, si, si" dijo en un tono cansado Sango "espero volverte a ver Ikari" dijo Sango a la joven que se encontraba hablando con Miro y espero que la proxima ves estes con Miro"

"Si, gracias"

"Pues yo creo que despues de las clases de su preparatoria podran verse ¿no lo crees querido?" dijo Natasha

"Me parese una gran idea" dijo entusiasmada Sango "¿te parese a las 4 de la tarde en el parque de las almas?"

"Perfecto, adiós Sango, Miro y fue un gusto Yumi" todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso

A la mañana siguiente

"Bueno estudiantes, les tengo una gran noticia" comunico el profesor de literatura "tenemos con nosotros, el translado de dos estudiantes, una de ella estuvo con nosotros hace dos años y como gano una beca en Tokio se retiro pero logro trasferir esa misma beca a esta, su preparatoria; y la segunda alumna corrio la misma suerte que la primera pero eso fue hace muchos años y en otra preparatoria pero eligio venir a este establecimiento a terminar sus estudios" el profesor se hacerco a la puerta y la abrio "Deseo que resivan a las señoritas Sango Hitsumi y Yumi Toheda"

Ambas jovenes se acercaron y miraron el gran salon, varios estudiantes reconosieron a Sango y por lo mismo a Yumi

"Bueno, pues.."comenzo Sango con la acostumbrada presentación de 'alumna nueva' ¿cuántas veses tengo que presentarme ante una clase? " yo soy Sango Hitsumi, ex y nueva estudiante de esta preparatoria, tengo 18 años y..." miro al maestro, el cual le estaba dando animos "nnU tengo una beca en Literatura y abogacía y creo que eso es todo"

"Muy bien, puede sentarse en el puesto que esta detrás de el señor Miroku Miyatsu" la joven asintio y se dirijio al lugar en donde el profesor le dijo "Ahora hablenos sobre usted señorita Yumi Toheda"

"Si" Yumi se paro frente al grupo, poso su mirada en Miroku y Sango y comenzo "Mi nombre es Yumi Toheda, naci en esta ciudad y gane una beca de literatura y mitología antigua y me transladaron a Tokio, tendo 18 años y creo que eso es todo"

"Exelente" comunico el profesor "sientese en el asiento que esta junto a la señorita Hitsumi, en la fila de la derecha" Yumi se sento en donde le dijieron y comenzo la clase "De seguro a las nuevas estudiantes les puede pareser interesante esta clase" y escribio en la pizarra:

Poesía: Amor y Perdida ante el Engaño y la Reconsilación 

Sango dejo escapar un gran suspiro, realmente ese tema lo había estado estudiando desde que llego a Tokio, es decir, se había enfocado en ese tema en un poema que... Movio su cabeza a la direccion en donde se encontraba su maleta y de ella saco una carpeta debe estar por aquí tomo algunas hojas y encontro el poema que ella buscaba

"Profesor" dijo algo entusiasmada mientras se asercaba al maestro "desearía que revisara esto" se lo entregó y mientras el profesor lo miraba ella continuo "Es un poema que iba a partisipar en un concurso en Tokio pero a ultimo momento se envio otro de los míos"

"Exelente" concluyo el profesor, mientras se levantaba se dirijio a los alumnos "es perfecto ante este tema" miro a Sango "Señorita Hitsumi, por favor lealo ante todos" ella asintio nerviosamente y obsevo a Miro, el le dedico una dulce sonrisa y ella gano valor para continuar, respiro ondo y empezo:

Estamos lejos 

Han pasado solo horas y ya te extraño

Ha pasado un día y la angustima me mata

Ha pasado una semana y ya no veo el día de verte

Y solo imaginarte, posando tu mirada sobre mi,

me da aliento para seguir

Ya lo se, los días pasan y no estas

Lo sé, tu mirada ya no esta

Lo se, tus labios ya no están sobre los míos

Lo sé, tu presencia ya no esta

Ya lo sé, tu voz ya no estará junto a mí

Esa decisión me marco

Alejarme de ti para no sufrir

Irónico ¿verdad?

Por que ahora sufro más que nunca

Y ahora solo espero volverte a ver

Esta ves logre verte

No frente a frente

Más bien en mis sueños

Llevabas la misma mirada

Tan alegre, tan sabía,

La misma que no dejaba de verme

Estabas ahí, frente a mí

Tu semblante no cambio,

El mismo que me siempre me cautivo

Tan tranquilo, tan callado,

Al igual que tus hermosos labios

Te mire, por un momento

Y esas lagrimas prohibidas

Cayeron en silencio

Pero sentí un calor sobre mi rostro

Era tu mano, calmándolas

Una sonrisa, es lo que vi,

Esa sonrisa de calma y paz

Esa sonrisa que siempre adorno tu rostro

Esa sonrisa posada en tus labios

Esos labios que mire con tristeza

'¿Por qué lloras?' fue lo que oí

salir de tus labios después de calmarme

'No lo sé, solo fue así' lo pense

a la ves que te lo repetí

pero yo sabía la verdad y todo era por ti

Un calor me invadió

Era tus brazos sobre mí,

Ese abrazo no me dejaba escapar

No me dejaba repirar

'¿Para que?' lo pense a la ves que te mire

'¿Por qué sufre?' te oi decir

con tu mirada preocupada sobre mi

'¡No lo ves, ya no estas!' te dije,

me dolía decirlo, escucharme

pronuciarlo pero era verdad

Me miraste incrédulo pero sin soltarme

'¿y que se supone que hago aquí, junto a ti?'

'¡Es un sueño! ¿no lo ves?... yo lo se'

esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento

y sentí como me herían sin parar

'Aquí estoy, junto a ti' me dijiste

aferrándome más a ti

'Solo es un sueño' te repetí,

tome aire, tu mirada no me dejaba respirar

'¿Acaso no ves que estamos lejos?' te grite

Eso era verdad y tú lo sabías

Tu ya no estabas junto a mi

Sin tus labios sobre mi

Sin tus ojos sobre los míos

'Entonces, regresa' tu voz temblaba

'solo regresa' me repetiste

'Pero...' fue lo único que logre decir,

no sabía como responderte

'¿qué no ves que te amo?' te oi decir

¿sería verdad? ¿En verdad me amas?

Deseaba despertar y buscar tu mirada

Sobre la mía, tus labios junto a mi

Y solo pensar que esto no paso,

Que todo fue una pesadilla

Pero en ese momento desapareciste

Me dejaste sola, soñando,

Esperando despertar,

Esperando que mi viaje

Solo halla sido un mal sueño

Se lo pedí a los cielos,

Lo se, me fui, esa fue mi decisión

Pero me arrepiento

No puedo olvidarte,

No puedo alejarme de ti

Deseo tu mirada sobre la mía

Deseo tus labios en los míos

Deseo tus manos abrazándome

Te deseo a ti, junto a mi

Pero ahora estoy lejos

Pero ahora tengo una nueva vida

Y tu tienes la tuya

¿la vida quiere que estemos lejos?

¿lejos? ¿por qué?

yo te amo y tu...

no lo se, pero aun así

solo quiero despertar

Despertar y regresar,

Mirarte y sonreír,

Dejar esta vida

Y volver a ti.

Sango había posado su mirada en la de Miroku, mientras él tan solo lograba posar sus ojos profundos sobre ella, como si deseara tenerla junto a él

"Le felicito señorita" dijo con triunfo el profesor y dirijiendose a los alumnos mientras Sango se sentaba en su lugar "esta forma de poesía es interesante, notese que a incluido una conversación en ella y..."

Las palabras del profesor se perdieron en el silecio del aula, todos parecía perderse ante la admosfera oscura que rodeaba a todos. Las clases continuaron y la mirada de Sango se perdia ante la luz del sol, era verdad, se encontraba en casa, pero ahora ella era la que se sentía intrusa en su propia vida, temiendo, pensando en el daño que podría hacerle a Miro con su engaño y sufriendo al saber que no podría estar con su verdadero amor, tal ves era por eso que sus pensamientos rondaban ante su única salvación.

Ikari 

Continuara...

N/A: a ver... la verdad que ando media perdida entre los fics pero espero que les gustara este, el poema lo escribi yo en la época en que mi preparatoria se encontraba en un concurso de poemas y al igual que Sango, termine entregando otro poema, el cual aparesera en capitulos más adelante. Les agradesco la pasiencia que han tenído conmigo.

Dejen reviuws en entos momentos los necesito más que nunca

Adiós


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Tan solo engañame y dejame amar

Advertencia: se los digo, lo repito, un capitulo con esenas fuertes, no digo que no lo lean solo que se cuiden, si no desean leerlo, no puedo negar que no se pierden de nada. Capitulo con hechos importantes pero con esenas fuertes después, depende de ustedes.

Aviso: lean con atención el fic, en especial en la esena lemon ya que son dos esenas en distintos lugares pero relatadas a la ves.

Una gran sala pero no lo suficiente para avarcar a tantas personas. Colores alegres, algo que en el corazón de todos reinada... de sierta forma, ya que era mucho más dificil sentirse feliz cuando plaeas que la personas que amas te engañe. Es más duro saber que tu verdadero amor esta con otra persona. Es, aun más duro, si se puede decir, estar tan lejos y a la ves tan serca de alguien que en realidad amas...

"¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque de las almas?" propuso Sango "Vamos en grupo"

"Me parese una gran idea, ese lugar siempre a sido mi favorito" apoyo Miroku "pero... ya le dije a Yuri que estaría con ella"

"Pues vamos todos, que venga ella tambien" le aconsejo Miro "asi no estara molesta y todos podremos pasear"

"Esta bien" dijo Miroku, no con mucha gracia, lo que su cuerpo deseaba era estar con Sango, con su amor "Ahora mismo la llamo"

"Yo llamare a Kagome e Inu Yasha" Sango tomo su celular "así podran ver a Sesshoumaru" y comenzaron los planes

Dolía, en verdad que dolía, el amor ara algo que nunca entenderían, era algo dificil de capturar, como su vida se perdía ante el amor, querer huir, querer morir pero antes, antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, debían hacer algo importante, algo que arreglara todo.

Ya en el parque, Sango, Miro, Yumi, Miroku, Yuri, Inu Yasha y Kagome paseaban por este, recordando.

"Les tengo una sorpresa" cometó Sango al recibir de Miro una noticia en el oido "Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, Inu Yasha, pero no podía evitar hacer esto" comentó

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el hanyou muy intrigado

"Ven y entenderas" tomo la mano de inu Yasha y lo llevo atrás de unos arbustos, todos los siguieron.

Atravesaron algunas ramas y Sango retiro una gran rama para dejar ver lo que había en el otro lado. Inu Yasha deseo retroseder pero no podía, era imposible alejarse de ese lugar. Frente a él, frente a todos ellos, estaban tres personas, sentadas sobre el cesped. Uno de ellos, un youkai alto, cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, vestido con unos pantalones blancos y un sueter negro de mangas ¾. Y las otras dos jovenes, gemelas. Una con una falda corta roja y una camiseta de mangas largas y acampanadas color blanco y la otra con unos jeans desteñidos y una camisa negra sin mangas

"¡Sango!" grito Ikari al ver a su amiga, todos regresaron a ver y Sesshoumaru miro a Inu Yasha. Sango y sus amigos se acercaron y todos saludaron, Inu Yasha no logro decirle nada a Sesshoumaru

"Inu Yasha, te trajimos aquí para ver si... pues... cumples promesas" comentó Miro

"¿promesas?" repitio Inu Yasha

"Quiero que entiendas" explico Sango a Inu Yasha "el ha venido hasta aca para que veas que cumplio su promesa, se ha ido y..." Sango tomo la mano de la chica de jeans desteñidos "esta es su prometida. Natasha"

Silencio. Inu Yasha estaba admirado

"Mucho gusto, Inu Yasha" musito Natasha "tu hermano me a hablado mucho de ti" comentó muy nerviosa

"Mucho gusto" logro decir el hanyou

"Hola, soy Kagome, la novia de Inu Yasha" extendio su mano y saludo a Natasha "un gusto"

"Igualmente" miró a Sesshoumaru y este comprendio

"Inu Yasha ¿aun guardas odio contra mi?" dijo muy serio

"La verdad..."¿qué decir? Ni el mismo Inu Yasha sabía si aun estaba molesto o no ¿qué era lo correcto decir? Miró a su hermano, estaba preocupado, notó que Natasha tomaba su mano con fuerza y como este le correspondía el gesto, eran hermanos, y sabía que eso demostraba el amor que sentía por ella "no Sesshoumaru, lo que paso esta en el pasado, descuida"

"Te lo agradesco hermano"

"Y Natasha, dime ¿vas a la preparatoria?" preguntó Kagome más calmada

"No, al igual que Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha, yo estudie con tutor, estuve una época muy enferma. Ahora trabajo, al igual que Sesshoumaru en una empresa de modas" todos miraron con los ojos abiertos a Sesshouaru ¿moda¿él?

"Si, soy el dueño ¬¬ ¿algun problema?" preguntó molesto

"Ninguno, ninguno" repitieron todos

las horas pasaron. Varias conversaciones. Varios temas. Nuevas amistades. Pero algo tramaban Miroku y Sango, cada y cuando podían, unían a Ikari con Miro. Todo debía funcionar, debía ser perfecto. Amor, dulce palabra de doble filo, dulce por dar calor, de doble filo por el dolor que da el amar.

"Nos quedaremos aquí, a vivir" comentó Ikari a todos antes de despedirse "creo que mañana consegiremos una casa" miró a Sesshoumaru y a Natasha "aun que preferiria esta noche no dormir en el hotel" los motivos para su palabras: besos apacionados entre su hermana y su prometido. Consecuencias: no se lo quería imaginar

"Miro tiene una habitación para visitas ahí, puedes dormir en ese lugar ¿verdad Miro?" comentó Sango

"Claro, cuanto tiempo quieras" corroboro Miro

"¿En verdad?" estaba sonrojada. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y su mente volaba pero debía despertar. NO podía pensar en esas cosas, no con el novio de Sango

"Claro" apoyo Miroku

"¿tu que opinas hermana?" preguntó a Natasha

"Claro que puedes, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor" (n/a: a mi no me engaña, lo que quiere es estar con Sessh)

"Esta dicho, si te gusta puedes quedarte más tiempo" comentó Miro. Era extraño pero esa joven tenía algo que lo atraía "Y si te agrada el lugar puedes vivir ahí, yo no tendría problema" ¿pero que decía¿y Sango¿qué diría Sango?

"Claro, así ahorrarías y a la ves Miro no estaría solo" apoyo Sango

"Solo faltariamos vivir juntos tu y yo" era la voz de Yuri, la habían olvidado (¡Bien hecho!), se refería a Miroku "Así no estaremos solos"

"No lo creo" la voz del monje era muy seria "tal ves venda ese lugar"

"Mejor vamonos" comentó Sango "Mi hermano y Rin se la deben estar pasando de lo bien y temo que sea en mi cuarto"

Y así, las almas se despidieron, alejandose, separando a los amantes. Dejandolos uno más lejos del otro y otros, los nuevos amantes se reunian, se iban juntos. Nuevo lugar, el cuerpo tendra un nuevo reto tambien...

Miraba el techo, suspiraba con fuerza. Ikari temía tanto a ese lugar, estaba sola pero a unos cuantos metros estaba la habitación de Miro.

Sango, ella era la que más le preocupaba, la que podía salir lastimada y la persona que nunca lo perdonaría, esos pensamientos rodeaban la mente de Miro, mientras recordaba la figura de Ikari a tan pocos pasos de él

¿Por qué el amor hacía eso con él¿Por qué lo mantenía en dificultades? El amaba a Sango, lo sabía pero no podía ir con ella cuando una parte de él estaba atada a otra persona, a una mujer poderosa, a Yuri. Como le dolía saber que su vida se limitaba a eso.

Ikari se levanto, tenía que despejar la mente, no podía pensar en que no estaba en su casa, en donde debía estar.Camino con cuidado, no deseaba despertar a Miro, noto la lejanía de la habitación de Miro con la suya y penso en la suerte del hermano de Sango, Kohaku, estando con la persona que amaba a solas, sin miedos y sabiendo que era prohibido.

Kohaku movio su cabeza, su mente volaba con rapidez mientras se levantaba de la cama, estaba solo, en un cuerto, muy lejos de Rin. Sango lo mataría si se enterar que ese día se había quedado en la casa de Rin encambio de estar en su casa. Bajo las gradas, tenía sed y no podía evitarlo, era urgente. Ikari miró la cosina, era amplia, colores vivos, tomo un vaso y con cuidado busco algo de tomar. Kohaku no quería despertar a Rin, se lamentaba, había dormido en otra habitación, muy lejos de su amor, sin poder sentir a esa persona. Quizo borrar esas ideas de su mente, no eran correctas.

Miro era el novio de Sango, no podía imaginar esas cosas. No estaba a edad para hacerlo, su curpo era aun joven, no podía estar con ideas incorrectas en su mente. El segundo vaso que bebía. Kohaku se seco la boca y miró el vaso. Un ruido, Ikari regreso a ver a las gradas y la figura de una persona estaba frente a su cuerpo. Kohaku palidesio, era Rin. La persona, dueña del lugar, se quedo observando a la figura en la cosina, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y bajo más las gradas. Ikari intento devolverle la sonrisa a Miro pero no podía, por largo tiempo, hasta tener a esa figura frente, penso que no podía sonreir pero por fin lo hizo.

Rin se alegro, le gustaba ver esa sonrisa posada sobre esos labios. Unos muy finos, penso Miro, mientras no decía nada más que observar. Kohaku sintió la mirada penetrante de Rin y se sonrojo. Se veía muy bien haciendolo, ese color sobre sus mejillas era embriagante, la mente de Miro se perdio. Kohaku paso sus manos por su delgada cintura. Ikari temblo al sentir esos brazos sobre ella. No pudo más y lloro, se aferro al pecho del joven y lloro como nunca, por amor, por no poder hacer nada. Kohaku la aferro más a su cuerpo al sentir las lagrimas sobre su pecho. Sus manos tocaron la espeza cabellera de la joven, calmandola.

Como agradecio al destino al notar que los cabellos eran tan largos que cubrían toda su espalda. Paso su mano por toda la espalda, jugando con ellos y calmando a la joven. Los labios de Ikari temblaban pero no podía dejar de llorar. Kohaku temía por ella, no soportaba verla llorar, no podía. Levanto el rostro de la joven y lo atrajo ante él. Posando su mirada sobre la del chico las lagrimas pararon, sintio la respiración profunda sobre su rostro. Un poco más y con cuidado, la atraía a su rostro con delicadeza. Kohaku sonrio un poco más, mirando esos labios que le gustan tanto. La beso, sus labios besaban los de él.

Ambos entregando su bocas al otro. Las manos del joven corrian por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Unas cuantas lagrimas de parte de la joven. Unos susurros de calma. Ikari se relajo, cada parte de su cuerpo entregado a un hombre. No tardo mucho en reponderle el gesto al joven.

Kohaku la empujo al sillon, lentamente, con algo de temor. Ikari cayo en el sofa y miró al joven. Aun temían de lo que iba a pasar. El joven se arrodillo sobre el cuerpo de la chica y lo miró fijamente. Si, había sido amor a primera vista. Se besaron, con deseo, con amor.

Unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos de la joven. Unos cuantos consuelos de los labios del chicos. La ropa caía en el suelo, con delicadesa. Una cancio sono. No era real, era fuera de este lugar, no se podía explicar. Los cuerpos se movían, se besaban y jugaban. Ikari era virgen pero no temía, tan solo amaba. Kohaku hacía todo con cuidado para que todo fuese perfecto.

_Te soñé y estabas tan bella, tan mujer_

_Pense, soñar, pues no podía imaginar_

_Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor_

_Sin tu calor._

Los cuerpos temblaban, se movían como un trance junto a la música. Kohaku beso su cuerpo con delicadesa. Ikari se despojaba de ligeros gemidos de amor. Ambos morían de amor. Miro la tomo con fuerza entre sus labios, la caracio un poco más y la penetro. La joven ahogo un grito pero se aferro aun más a él. Continuaron. Los movimientos eran más fuertes.

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad_

_Y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti me encuentro_

_Desesperado, estuve apunto de caer_

_Y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida_

_Y te soñé_

Había llegado el momento, pronto llegarían a un orgasmo. Unos cuantos besos más. Las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y al final, como decidido, ambos llegaron al climax. Su respiraciones aseleradas y sabiendo que no debía pasar eso. Kohaku cayó sobre el pecho desnudo de la joven y respiro profundamnte. Ikari jugo con el cabello revuelto de Miro. Silencio. ¿Ahora que debía pasar¿cómo habían terminado ahí¿cómo habían terminado juntos?

No importaba

"No se lo diremos a nadie" susurro la joven

"Pero esto volvera a pasar" advirtio el chico mientras se levantaba, recojia sus cosas y ayudaba a la joven a la levarse

"Pero nadie lo sabra, esto esta mal" susuró, una lagrima cayo por su rostro y lo miró, se encontro con los labios del joven y los beso, con tristesa pero en el fondo completa

"Te amo" le susurro a su amante

"Aun no se porque, pero, yo tambien" y subieron, juntos pero durmiendo en camas distintas. Sabiendo que sería un gran error si no lo vuelven a hacer. Kohaku suspiro, ahora no se sentía tan solo en esa cama. Ikari suspiro, después de todo, quedarse a vivir en esa casa no sería tan malo como parecía.

Ahora tan solo faltaba algo más, algo delicado y su plan funcionaría. Algo que podría despejar su camino al corazón de Miroku. Quitar a Sango Hitsumi.

"¡Hasta que llegas Wein!" grita molesta Yuri "¿Qué tienes para mi?"

"Algo pero no sobre la Señorita Hitsumi" dice con un tono malvado mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto de su jefa

"¿Es de Miroku?" pregunta entuciasmada

"¡Por favor!" dice burlón Wein "¡Esos dos se deben estar revolcando en cualquier lugar!"

"¡Disculpa!" dijo ofendida Yuri "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que a oido Señorita Yuri" dice aun con ese asqueroso tono burlón

"¿Qué te pasa Wein¡Es decir¡Hemos trabajado por destruir a Sango desde hace mucho y tu vienes a contestarme de esa forma tan grotesca!" dice algo asqueada Yuri "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Cambiaron los juegos, nena" dice jugetón Wein mientras se aserca a la cama de Yuri, donde ella estaba recostada "Ahora yo mando y tu obedeves"

"¿Qué¿Estas loco¿Esto es una broma¿O que?" dice ofendida

"¿Has optenido tu venganza por 2 largos años ahora es momento que yo 'cobre' mis honorarios" dijo divertido el sirviente mientras sacaba un arma de su chaqueta "Y mi paga eres tu, Yuri?"

"¿Wein?" dijo asustada "Esto no es gracioso"

"Y lo que sigue te aseguro que tampoco lo sera para ti pero para mi si" dice divertido mientras juega con el arma y se sienta junto a Yuri para saborear ese aroma que tanto lo embriaga "Esto sera muy divertido, así que acomodate"

"¡Que!" dice cada ves más asustada y sin dejar de ver el arma de su sirviente

"¿Esto?" se refire al arma "Tan solo la usaré si tu no te portas como debes" pasa su mano por la pierna de Yuri, haciendo que esta sienta un escalofrío "Y como es tu primera ves, diviertete"

"¡Cuando mis padres se enteren de esto!" dice con odio en su mirada pero aun muy asustada

"Tu estaras muerta o" pasa su lengua por la mejilla de la joven "te aseguro que no recordaras nada de lo que paso aquí"

La venganza siempre es equitativa, no se debe creer que

tan solo uno manda sobre ella, sino el destino también

lo peor que se puede hacer es jugar con ella y esperar

que no te pase nada a ti porque debes recordar algo

SIEMPRE que hagas algo se te regresará y no

Exactamente como lo esperabas

Y no hubo más palabras, el hombre golpeo con fuerza a la joven y con lentitud le fue quitando la ropa, saboreando su piel y jugando con su cuerpo mientras la joven intentaba llorar y gritar pero las lagrimas no querían salir y los gritos no existían en sus labios, al terminar el hombre rió

"Buenas noches señorita Yuri, la proxima ves que nos veamos seras otra" y con el arma le dio fuertemente en la cabeza, dejandola inconciente

Wein tomó su ropa y se vistió, se asercó al teléfono y marcó un numero

"¿Cederic? Te tengo un trabajo, una joven de 18 años inconciente" se escucho un susurró al otro lado de la línea "Tranquilo sus padres no estan vivos, de eso ya me encargé hace mucho" acaricia el cabello de Yuri "pero la pobre nunca lo supo, lo que quiero que hagas es que la dejes en blanco y escuchame bien: CERO memoria de lo que a pasado y entregamela así" se escucho una voz lejana al otro lado del teléfono "no te preocupes del dinero, que ella tiene para mucho" y cerró.

Wein volvió a besar a la joven inconciente

"Señorita Hitsumi, señor Miyatsu, ya han tenido demaciados problemas de ella, ahora yo les ayude, espero que tengan mejor suerte que esta" se asercó a su oido "Prostituta" y rió con crueldad "En el mercado pagaran mucho por alguien como tu" le dijo al cuerpo inconciente de la joven

El destino de Yuri fue otro, uno que no se lo daría a cualquiera, un destino que ella se lo creó y ahora lo pagará, con otra vida, una vida de abusos. ¡Pensar que pasó desde ser una princesa caprichosa hasta una vil sirvienta! Que cruel y justo pode ser el Destino.

Siempre es bueno jugar del lado de los campeones

es ahí en donde el destino te tratará con respeto

Y pensar que fue su novio quien la dejó en su casa, la dejo con ese mostruo de Wein y ahora él, sin saber las consecuencias de sus actos había llevado a su amante a su departamento y junto a ellos a su amiga, Yumi

"Gracias Miroku por traernos" dijo alegre Yumi "No sabes lo que daría porque Keiinshi estuviera aquí" y abrió la puerta del departamento "Es un exelente chico y un grandioso novio, no puedo creer que soporto todo este tiempo sin él, aun lo espero, es que yo lo..." pero fue interrumpida por las manos de un joven.

Yumi se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una mirada celeste que la observaba con dulcura y antes de decir cualquier cosa Keiinshi beso a Yumi con locura, desenfreno y la fue llevando hasta el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Yumi

"Te extrañe mucho" le susurró Keiinshi quien después miró a Sango y Miroku "Hola chicos, vine de visita, adiós chicos" y entró al cuarto de Yumi, obviamente junto a ella

"Houshi-kun nunca cambiara" susurró Sango algo sonrojada ante la esena "Piensa que todo es tan sencillo y simple"

"Lo se" susurró Miroku quien no dejaba de observar a la joven que tenía en frente y que aun encontraba rastros de la joven de 16 años, su mejor amiga y de quien se enamoró y que ahora lo tenía loco de atar "El amor es raro"

"¿Cres que Ikari y Miro...? pues.. ya sabes... ¿Tengan algo?" dijo sonrojada

"Eso espero" dijo algo timido Miroku ante lo dicho por la joven

"No puedo creer que espero que mi novio me engañe con la hermana gemela de la prometida de un gran amigo mío que es hermano del novio de una de mis más grandes amigas" dijo divertida

"¿Te has dado cuenta que suena a telenovela tu vida?" dijo entre risas Miroku mientras se sentaba en la sala

"Si y también me he dado cuenta que antes creía que mi vida iba a ser aburrida" dijo aun riendo la taiji-ya

"Pero te equivocaste"

"¿Usted cree, houshi-sama?" dijo la joven recordando viejos tiempo

"Si lo creo mi hermosa taiji-ya" dijo siguiendole el juego a Sango

"¿Qué crees que este haciendo Yuri en este momento" cambió el tema Sango con rapidez

"Pues espero que algo bueno"

"Adivina que me entera por Ayame" dijo seriamente Sango

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo extrañado

"Pues al parecer todos esepto tu y Miro estaban involucrados en una red de espionaje contra Yuri"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Lo que oiste, Ayame me conte no hace mucho, para ser exactos ayer, lo que sucede es que fui a su casa y estaba algo pasada de copas (N/A: u.uU ya me han de querer matar por no haber puesto esa esena pero les aseguro que tan solo quiero terminar con este fic je je)

"¿y que más te enteraste?"

"Que ella fue la causante de que estuviera en Tokio y que me demorara tanto tiempo y la falta de comunicación que tenía con ustedes y los motivos por los que nunca nos vimos. TODO fue su culpa" y rompió a llorar

Miroku no sabía que hacer, tan solo abrazó a Sango y maldijo a Yuri mentalmente, esperando no volver a oir nada de ella para siempre, no la buscaría más, no pensaría en ella y no haría nada para cuando ella quisiese explicarle, él creía más en sus amigos que en ella y creía más en las lágrimas de Sango que en Yuri

"Tranquila, si ella hizo todo esto nostros lo arreglaremos"tomó su mentón "Dejaré a Yuri desde YA" dijo haciendo que Sango riera un poco "y mañana hablaras con Ikari, tranquila mi amor, no te pongas así"

"¿Por qué duele tanto el amor?" dijo aun sollosando

"Entre más dolor más feliz es al final" le susurró

"Más te vale que seas el hombre de mi vida" dijo recuperando su ánimo "por que me has hecho sufrir demaciado"

"Lo soy, igual que tu eres la mujer de mi vida" y ambos se abrazaron

En el departamento de Miro, dos jovenes que teníal más cosas en común que podrían imaginar, el silenció se extendió entre ellas y ambas sonreían tontamente

¿Qué sucede¿por qué estamos aquí? se preguntaba una joven mentalmente ¿por qué quiere que hablemos¿algo malo pasa? No, nada malo pasa, no he hecho nada, no hemos hecho nada, tranquila Ikari se repetía

"¿Y donde esta Miró?" le preguntó Sango a una muy nerviosa Ikari

"Fue a hacer un trabajo con un amigo para la preparatoria" dijo nerviosamente la joven

"Ikari, iré al grano, así que" respiró profundamente "Dime la verdad"

"¿Cuál verdad?" dijo algo asustada la joven

"La verdad de tu corazón" le contestó muy seriamente

"Creo que es mejor que este aquí Miro, el te dirá todo, después de todo es tu novio"

Sango notó el movimiento nervioso de Ikari, la sonrisa tímida, el rubor en las mejillas y su movimiento de cuerpo ¡Lo hiceron! pensó sonrojandose ¿Tan pronto¡Por Kami¡Pero si...¡No, no puede ser! se decía mentalmente pero era obvió cada movimiento de Ikari era similar al de Sango después de l noche en que se entregó a Miroku por primera ves ¿Tan pronto? no lo podía creer

"Tienes razón, Miro debe estar aquí" le dijo Sango, tomó su celular y marcó un número "Y Miroku, es momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decir la verdad" le sonrió dulcemente Sango "Aquí, más de uno ha guardado muchas cosas" escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono "Ven al departamento de Miro y traé el 'regalo de Kouga' nos será de utilidad" y colgó el teléfono "TAN solo la VERDAD" y volvió a sacar su celular, marcó un número "Estoy llamando a Miro" dijo al notar lo extrañada que estaba Ikari

"Bienvenido, Cederic" dijo Wein resiviendo a su amigo y llevandolo a una habitación

Al abrirla, ambos hombre se encontraron con una joven amordasada y atada a la cama con pañuelos y cadenas

"Es ella, borrale la memoria" le dijo mientras le daba un cheque

"¿para que la quieres?" preguntó extrañado Cederic

"Para que sea mi esclava, tan solo para eso, quiero que crea que no hay otro mundo más que este cuarto y más gente que yo" dijo complacido

"Sera sencillo, ahora sal y dame tres horas" dijo contento el hombre

Wein salió del lugar, al pasar las tres horas y un poco más, Cederic abrió la puerta, llevaba una sonrisa complacida y una mirada alegre

"Todo un éxito, pasa" le dijo el hombr

Wein se apresuró a entrar y se encontró con una joven de mirada perdida y al ver al hombre Yuri se arrodillo

"Mi señor" susurró sin un tono de voz específico

"Buen trabajo Cederic, ahora retírate" el hombre hizo caso y Wein se asercó a la joven de 16 años "Haras caso de lo que diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga ¿entendido?"

"Si, mi señor" susurró Yuri

"Perfecto"

Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Miro, el ambiente era tenso y no era proporsionado exactamente por todos, sino por una pareja sutilmente oculta. Sango susupiró, odiaba aquel silencio, se encontra sentada frente a Ikari y junto a Miro

"El amor es hermoso ¿no lo crees, Ikari?" se atrevió a decir Sango "Debes luchar por él"

La susodicha se limitó a asentir

"Miro, amigo ¿no crees que debes decir la verdad a los cuatro tiempos cuando amas alguien?" intentó preguntar Miroku

El taiji asintió sonrojado

"¡Vamos!" gritó algo desesperada Sango "Miro ya dime"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó extrañado o mejor dicho intimidado

"¡Que amas a Ikari!" dijo cansado Miroku

Silencio...

Dos personas se miraron simbolicamente...

Otras dos miraron el suelo apenados...

"Tienes razón" Miro regresó a ver a Sango "perdoname, tan... tan... veras..." dijo suplicante

Sango le sonrio "No hay nada que explicar" le dijo un corto beso en sus labios y le sonrio "esto es un adiós de novios y un hola como amigos" le dijo complacida "además, no te puedo jusgar, a veses suele pasar lo mismo a dos personas o tres" dijo refiendose a Miroku

"No te entiendo" dijo extrañado Miro

"Yo amo a Miroku con toda mi alma" sonrió a Ikari "como ella te ama a ti" le dijo complacida

Miroku y Sango se levantaron y se dirgieron a la puerta del lugar

"Amé cada momento que pase contigo, Miro, de verdad" le dijo Sango antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse

Ambos bajaron las gradas en silencio y al llegar a la calle se miraron complacidos

"Te amo" susurró Miroku, Sango le iba a contestar pero este se paró frente a ella y le sonrio con dulcura

Miroku se arrodillo y sacó una pequeña cajita y la miró con dulsura

"Dijiste que cuando todo estuviera bien estariamos juntos, pues ahora es ese momento" abrió la caja "¿quieres ser mi novia, mi amor, mi prometida?"

Sango no respodió, tan solo se limitó a saltar sobre el houshi besarlo con locura.

Pueden haber finales felices pero otras veses UNO mismo debe crearlos, para saber lo que realmente desea

Fin

N/A¡Se casaran! Je je... ya andan de prometidos los pillines... je je... ahora deben esperar terminar los estudios aunque ya se comieron el pastel antes de hora hace mucho tiempo... ¿qué más?... mmm... A ver... mmm... ¿qué sera bueno decir?... mmmm... ¡Que largo que quedó esto!... je je... comenzé de una forma y terminé de otra... pero no importa!... espero que les halla gustado un poco por lo menos... por sierto... mi fic: Chica problema, quien no lo a leido, esta disponible y completo para su lectura... je je... ¿qué más les digo?... creo que nada más...

Aclaración: Ayame le contó todo lo que hacían sus amigos en un estado de borrachita o ebria, cosa que es muy gracioso por que es algo que pasó en la realidad y lo que leyeron de Yumi y Keiinshi casi casi es verdad sino que le puse algo más de picante, ya que en la realidad pasó algo menos fuerte entre Gaby y su novio je je... me va a matar al leer esto...

CUMPLÍ: SUBI LO FINAL DE UNO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.


End file.
